David Harrison y el anuncio del Mago
by Durward
Summary: PRIMERA PARTE. David Harrison es un niño inglés como cualquier otro. Sin embargo, tiene problemas con su personalidad, detalle que preocupa demasiado a sus padres. Pero la vida de David dará un vuelco sin precedentes cuando sepa que es un mago.
1. El pequeño David

David Harrison era un niño inglés normal, como cualquier otro. En cuanto a lo físico era medianamente atractivo, alto, no tan flaco, de cabello castaño. Sus ojos color marrón claro contrastaban el blanco de su cara. Cualquiera que lo viese por primera vez no podría notar nada extraño. Sin embargo sus padres estaban preocupados en cuanto a su personalidad. No era una persona sociable, de hecho, prefería quedarse en casa jugando videojuegos o mirando televisión a salir a jugar con los chicos del barrio. Esta actitud lo había llevado a ser tímido, hasta tal punto que sus padres habían sido llamados por la directora de su escuela para tener una charla -donde también estarían presentes los maestros- acerca del carácter de su hijo. Tras una larga conversación, les habían ofrecido asistencia psicológica gratuita para el niño -aceptada, como es obvio, instantáneamente-. No era común este ofrecimiento por parte de la escuela, sino que lo que preocupaba a los directivos era perder un alumno como David. Pareciera, decían sus maestros, que lo que le falta de personalidad le sobra de inteligencia. No era una exageración, David era mucho más capaz que cualquier alumno. Tenía una particular facilidad con las materias exactas, ya que a pesar de sus diez años, había aprendido -por cuenta propia- a resolver complejas operaciones matemáticas. Sin embargo, su falta de sociabilidad a esa edad, hacía que su rendimiento baje, tal vez por su escaso autoestima, al ver las relaciones entre sus compañeros. 

Pero el que la situación no cambiase era puramente por decisión de David. Sus compañeros de clase se habían acercado a él en incontables ocasiones, pero él parecía rechazarlos. A pesar de ser un chico tranquilo, se ponía de muy mal humor cuando en su casa se tocaba el tema de sus relaciones con otras personas.

Sumado a todo esto, y para más preocupación de sus padres, la contra-cara de David era su hermano John. John era tres años mayor a David, y era increíblemente popular dentro de la escuela. De hecho, mantenía un noviazgo con la chica más linda de su curso. Ni él ni ella estaban enamorados, pero su relación hacía que su _status_ dentro de la escuela se mantenga bien alto. John también había puesto todo de su parte para que David cambie de actitud, incluso lo había presentado a sus amigos, pero su hermanito siempre rechazaba las oportunidades.

A esta altura, es necesario presentar a las figuras paternales de aquella familia. Bean Harrison, el padre de familia, era un tipo alto y de buena presencia. Trabajaba en una empresa de transportes de la ciudad de Londres. Hasta hacía un tiempo, había pasado de ser transportista a estar detrás de un escritorio, debido a un ascenso que se ganó por su buen desempeño. Esto había permitido un ingreso mayor en el hogar, por lo que se convirtieron en una familia de clase media-alta. La madre de los dos chicos se llamaba Evelin Dawson, y se encargaba del cuidado del hogar. La única característica que había transmitido a sus hijos era su cabello castaño, pues en lo demás se parecían a su padre.

Al no estar mal parados económicamente, ser una familia muy querida y respetada dentro del barrio, y tener un hijo que se destacaba en prácticamente todos los deportes en que participaba, cualquiera hubiese pensado que el único detalle que no cuadraba en los Harrison era la actitud de su hijo David frente a la vida, detalle, pensaron ellos, se solucionaría después de unas charlas con un psicólogo. Así, dieron por hecho que su hijo David sería tan "normal" como ellos. Cuanto se equivocaban.


	2. Misteriosa Mirtha

Promediaba el mes de Julio, cuando llegó el día de la visita que David debía hacer al psicólogo. Tanto los directivos del colegio como los padres del chico supusieron que dos meses de tratamiento antes del comienzo de clases serían suficientes. Sin embargo, David se oponía firmemente a ir.

Después de una larga negociación familiar, los padres lograron convencerlo a cambio de la promesa de comprarle la nueva consola de videojuegos que tanto anhelaba. Pero esto no significó un cambio en la actitud de David, que aún no estaba convencido a hacerse un tratamiento para que "me midan la locura", decía a menudo. Los padres, tranquilizadores, le decían que era sólo un análisis de su personalidad. Mientras viajaban en el auto familiar hacia el consultorio, David llegó a irritarse tanto que deseó que la psicóloga enfermase. "Una simple gripe, pensó". Aprovechando que su hermano John no había viajado -tenía que jugar un importante partido de fútbol contra chicos de otro barrio-, David se echó a dormir en el asiento trasero. Era un viaje largo, y su padre se quejaba de ello. No entendía por que llevarlo a una clínica tan lejos de su casa. Y Para empeorar las cosas, el tráfico estaba levemente congestionado, por lo que llegarían justo a tiempo al consultorio.

Evelin tocó la puerta con delicadeza, y segundos después esta se abrió mostrando a una sonriente mujer que tras saludarlos alegremente los invitó a pasar. Ni bien pudieron contemplar la sala de espera, los padres de David supieron cuanto se preocupaba la directora por la salud mental de su hijo -o más bien, por el hecho de que su hijo siga en su escuela-. La forma en que estaba cuidado el lugar -y, además, los autos que estaban estacionados afuera- dejaba ver que era uno de los institutos más destacados de Londres, sin lugar a dudas

― Por aquí -indicó la mujer, y los llevó hacia una pequeña habitación, tras lo cual se fue asegurándose de cerrar la puerta.

Como supusieron los Harrison, se trataba del despacho donde se pedían y tomaban turnos. No era un lugar grande, y sólo había una atractiva secretaria sentada cómodamente en su escritorio, y dos sillas del lado de los "clientes" para poder sentarse. El punto de ser una habitación aparte, pensaron, era para permitir a los padres hablar con comodidad y privacidad sobre el problema de sus hijos, para ser derivados al especialista correspondiente.

― ¿Tienen turno? -preguntó la secretaria.  
― Sí -respondieron los padres al unisono-. Nuestro hijo tiene una cita con la doctora Jhonson -termino Bean.  
― Ajá... ¿a nombre de quién?

― Harrison. David Harrison.  
La secretaria realizó hábiles movimientos de dedos sobre el teclado de se computadora. Tras unos segundos de silencio, continuó:  
― No hay registro. Lo siento,

David sintió un gran alivio. Sin embargo Evelin, ignorando la cara de sorpresa de su marido, corrigió:  
― Es posible que esté a nombre de la escuela Gemlug.  
Después de pensar para sus adentros "Que nombre tan ridículo", la secretaria repitió los movimientos.  
― Sí, aquí está -dijo finalmente. Casi mecánicamente, presionó un pequeño botón que había en la superficie del escritorio.  
Instantes después, la mujer que los había recibido volvió a entrar, haciendo una seña indicando que la acompañen. Después de darle las gracias a la secretaria, los Harrison siguieron las indicaciones de la portera. Sin embargo, cuando hicieron tres y la mujer volvió rápidamente a la secretaría. Cuando volvió estaba levemente ruborizada, y retomaron el camino mientras se disculpaba.  
― ¡Que tonta! Olvidé preguntar con quien tenían turno. Es que hace apenas una semana que trabajo aquí, y me quedaré hasta fines de agosto, por lo que no tengo mucha experiencia. Es sólo un trabajo temporal antes de empezar mi nuevo trabajo.  
― No se preocupe... señora -dijo el padre de David.  
― Oh, disculpen, mi nombre es Mirtha. Por aquí, a la derecha.  
Doblaron por el pasillo y se detuvieron en seco. Una mujer vestida de médico y totalmente pálida estaba siendo ayudada por dos hombres que eran enfermeros del lugar. La arrastraban por los hombros hacia el lugar de donde ellos venían.  
― ¡Doctora Jhonson! -gritó la portera.  
― No te preocupes, estoy un poco mareada. Oh¿son ustedes los Harrison?  
― Sí -dijo Evelin, un poco impactada por la escena.  
― Les ruego que me disculpen, pero no podré atender a su hijo hoy -su voz era tan débil que impresionaba.

― No se haga problema, podemos venir otro día -dijo Bean. En realidad, sí le molestaba... era un viaje muy largo y con venir una vez por semana le bastaba. Ahora, tendrían que volver esa misma semana.  
― Gracias por entender -susurró la doctora.

Los enfermeros se alejaron con la mujer casi desmayada. Detrás, venía otro hombre que parecía médico. Al ver la cara de Evelin, dijo:  
― No se preocupe, señora, debe ser una simple gripe.  
David se retorció por dentro. Él había deseado eso. Pero después se conformó pensando que era imposible que fuera culpa suya.

― Lo lamento mucho -decía Mirtha mientras habría la puerta para que los Harrison pudieran salir al exterior-. Puedo no tener experiencia aquí, pero sé a la perfección que las consultas no son nada baratas -había bajado el tono de su voz para que nadie, accidentalmente, la escuchara-. Por cierto, querido¿cómo te llamas? -se dirigió a David.  
Tras unos segundos de silencio, Evelin fue la que contestó.  
― David. Es un poco... más bien, por demás de tímido -David se ruborizó-. En cuanto a los precios, no lo dudo después de ver la clínica por dentro. Pero gracias a Dios, la escuela de David ha tenido la gentileza de pagar todas las consultas que hagamos antes del comienzo de clases. Se la ganó por ser muy inteligente -hizo un remolino con su mano sobre los pelos de David-.  
― ¡Por supuesto que sí¿Cómo se llama la escuela... -preguntó nuevamente la portera, pero al ver que Evelin articulaba la boca, agregó-. David?  
― Gemlug -dijo finalmente el niño, con un hilo de voz.  
La secretaria quedó rígida. Pareció olvidarse de la presencia de los Harrison.  
― Gemlug... Gemlug... -susurraba. Parecía que estaba analizando la palabra para encontrarle sentido. Finalmente, sonrió.  
― No es un nombre muy común en Inglaterra, pero le enseñan bastante bien.  
Evelin pareció ofendida por la actitud de Mirtha, que volviendo en sí, replicó:  
― ¡No lo dudo! Mi intención no era burlarme, es que el nombre es... -su voz pasó de ser alta y firme a ser un leve susurro. Parecía decepcionada por no poder contarle a los Harrison el motivo de su actitud. Finalmente, y con un resoplo, continuó-. Olvídenlo.

Mientras caminaban hacia el auto, David pudo oír la voz de Mirtha.

― Gemlug... interesante.

Finalmente, la puerta se cerró.


	3. Otro golpe de ¿Suerte?

La familia se dirigía nuevamente hacia su casa después de la frustrada visita al psicólogo. Los padres de David pasaron la mayor parte del viaje discutiendo sobre aquel hecho. El padre decía que lo podría haber atendido cualquier otro médico del lugar, al menos para ver de forma general cual era el problema. Pero Evelin se mantenía firme en el argumento de que si lo habían enviado a la doctora Jhonson, a la doctora Jhonson debía acudir.

La conversación se dio por terminada cuando entraron en un embotellamiento. A diferencia del que habían sufrido a la ida, éste sí parecía grave. De hecho, para poder avanzar una cuadra tuvieron que esperar al menos cinco minutos.  
De pronto David miró por la ventanilla y gritó -algo que no era común en él-.  
― ¡Mi regalo!  
Tenía los ojos fijos en la vidriera de una gran tienda de aparatos electrónicos. Allí, elevada por sobre las otras cosas para impedir que sea pasada por alto, estaba la consola que tanto quería.  
― Ahora no, David. Otro día -dijo Bean-. No traje dinero.  
Pero el problema no era ese. Bean Harrison deseaba con toda su alma estar acostado tranquilo en el sillón del living en su casa, mirando televisión.  
― Cariño, tenemos la tarjeta de crédito -replicó su esposa-. Lo prometido prometido está.  
― ¿De verdad quieres comprarle algo para que esté aún más tiempo en casa de lo que ya está? -contestó Bean, un poco irritado, a lo que David respondió con un golpe al vidrio del auto. Odiaba que dijeran eso.  
― Bueno, tengo una idea. Se lo regalaremos para su cumpleaños, así que podemos comprarlo uno o dos días antes. ¡Pero no lo tocará hasta su cumpleaños!  
― Está bien. Pero cuando veas que no sale de casa, no me mires a mi.  
El embotellamiento se disolvió en ese momento y el auto tomó velocidad, mientras David mantenía los ojos en ese bendito aparato. Tendría que esperar hasta su cumpleaños, pero de todas formas este era el cuatro de agosto, lo que significaba que en poco más de quince días podría disfrutar de los juegos de última generación.

Los siguientes días David se lo pasó como de costumbre, pegado al televisor y a la computadora. Destinaba un par de horas diarias a buscar por Internet los juegos que se compraría ni bien tuviese la consola, a pesar de que esta ya traía dos juegos de regalo. John le había pedido como "favor de hermanos" -muy frecuente en esa familia- que añadiera a la lista un famoso juego de fútbol para poder degustarlo en sus ratos libres.

Finalmente, el tres de agosto había llegado. Los Harrison desayunaron en familia y después de unos diez minutos que a David le parecieron interminables, todos -esta vez incluido John- volvieron a subirse al auto con destino a la compra de la consola.  
El viaje no fue tan largo para los hermanos como para los padres, ya que se la pasaron hablando sobre el regalo de David. A John, a pesar de ser muy sociable y apto para los deportes, también le interesaban los videojuegos, y ese era el único tema del que los hermanos podían conversar sin humillar involuntariamente a David.

Cuando llegaron, quedaron -chicos y adultos- asombrados por la inmensidad del lugar. Eran hileras e hileras de televisores, computadoras, juegos, consolas, CD's de música, DVD's, y más. Sólo tuvieron tiempo para mirar unos minutos pues un empleado los atendió.  
― ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?  
David -increíblemente- fue quien habló, explicándole lo que buscaban. Pero se llevó una gran desilusión cuando el empleado contestó.  
― Lo siento, se llevaron la última el viernes. Pero el jueves llega una nueva tanda, quizás quieran darse una vuelta.  
La madre tomó a David de los hombros, como tratando de evitar que el chico haga un escándalo en público. Sin embargo, se limitó a guardar silencio mirando el piso.  
Cuando subieron al auto nadie hablaba, nadie se atrevía a hacerlo. Bean, a pesar de no querer comprarle el aparato para evitar que se instale durante horas y horas, no podía ver a su hijo tan desilusionado.  
Decidieron recorrer varios comercios más, pero si en aquel tan inmenso ya no quedaban, era obvio que no habría ninguno cerca. Después del quinto intento, David habló.  
― Vamos a casa.

Tendría que esperar hasta el jueves. Era lunes. No sería una larga espera, pero su ilusión era tenerla para su cumpleaños.  
Acostado en la cama, se echó a llorar.  
Lloraba con tanta fuerza que su familia pudo oírlo desde el comedor. Al escuchar los pasos que se acercaban, David corrió hacia la puerta y la cerró con llave, algo que hacía sólo en circunstancias como esa.  
A pesar de las palabras de su familia, no pudieron convencerlo, por lo que desistieron diciendo "ya pasará". Así, apagó la luz y siguió con la sinfonía de llantos. Cuando se calmó, se dio cuenta que estaba muriéndose de sueño. Había gastado mucha energía -al menos para alguien que llevaba su ritmo de vida-. Nuevamente se concentró en la consola. Deseó tenerla ese día, quería tenerla allí aquella noche más que a nada en el mundo, y entonces se quedó dormido.

David se despertó por unos golpes a la puerta de su cuarto.  
― ¿David?  
Era la voz de su hermano.  
― Ya estoy bien, no te preocupes. De todas formas, no sirve de nada que traten de consolarme.  
― ¡Jaja! No, idiota. Vengo a avisarte que llamaron de la tienda. Por algún motivo adelantaron la entrega y ya tienen una reservada para nosotros. Papá fue a buscarla.

Mientras abría la puerta con la llave, David se debatía entre la felicidad y el misterio. Había deseado que la psicóloga enfermase y enfermó. Quería tener la consola aquel día y estaba a punto de cumplirse su deseo. Algo andaba demasiado bien.


	4. Regalo de cumpleaños

Según el reloj digital de los Harrison, faltaba sólo un minuto para que llegue el cuatro de agosto, aquel día en que David alcanzaría los once años de edad.

El ambiente de la casa había mejorado enormemente gracias a la llegada de la tan preciada consola. Aún estaba ahí, bien guardada dentro de su caja -envuelta por un alegre papel rojo con detalles dorados- a pesar de que durante el día David había sentido el impulso de sacarla y usarla hasta quemarse los ojos  
Como cada año, la familia se reunió en el living. Cada uno de los Harrison estaba sentado en un cómodo sillón que el sueldo de Bean había podido comprar. Finalmente el cincuenta y nueve del reloj pasó a ser un cero-cero y Bean, Evelin y John estallaron en aplausos. David se ruborizó levemente pero luego se unió al resto aplaudiendo suavemente, como con vergüenza.  
― ¡Feliz cumpleaños!  
Todos lo felicitaron alegremente con un abrazo. Después, su padre se acercó a la caja y la agarró fuertemente. Cuando la depositó en frente de David, los ojos de este estaban llenos de brillo.  
― Feliz cumpleaños, hijo. Te lo mereces.  
David rompió el envoltorio y después hizo lo propio con la parte superior de la caja. Después de todo, "lo que vale es lo de adentro", dijo sonriente. Esa era una frase que sus padres le decían muy a menudo.

Cinco minutos después, la consola estaba conectada al -gran- televisor que había en aquel living. Con delicadeza, David introdujo uno de los juegos que venían de regalo con la compra del aparato, y toda la familia esperó expectante para ver como eran esos videojuegos de última generación. Ya estaba desapareciendo de la pantalla el logotipo de la empresa fabricante del juego para dejar paso a lo bueno, cuando de pronto se escuchó un "crack" y un ruido sordo cerca de la puerta de la casa, del lado externo.  
― Apaguen todo -susurró Bean.  
Todos los miembros de la familia se encargaron de dejar la sala en oscuridad total. La única luz visible era la que se dibujaba por la mirilla de la puerta, del lado exterior. Se quedaron en silencio y de pronto, pudieron oír voces que provenían del mismo lugar que aquel extraño sonido.  
― Veo que estuvo trabajando su habilidad para aparecerse, Profesor -se rió una persona-. Yo aún no consigo materializarme horizontalmente a medio metro de altura y caer al suelo con tanta delicadeza.  
― Digamos que no es necesario en herbología -dijo otra-. Será mejor que lo hagamos de una vez.  
Los Harrison escuchaban atónitos la conversación. Estaban muertos de miedo ante el hecho de tener dos -o más- ladrones por entrar a su casa. Bean agarró un cuchillo y se puso a un costado de la puerta, esperando a que los ladrones intenten abrirla.  
La sorpresa llegó cuando la puerta, en vez de desplomarse, emitiera un suave "toc-toc". Bean, desconcertado, dudó unos segundos y luego se acercó a la mirilla. Lo único que pudo ver fueron dos hombres desarmados, vestidos con unas ridículas túnicas.  
Sin dar crédito a lo que veía, Bean abrió lentamente la puerta, pensando que ninguna persona con esa apariencia podría matar una mosca.  
― ¡Hola, señor! -saludó alegremente uno de los extraños. Sin la deformación que producía el cristal de la mirilla pudo notar que no era tan gordo como lo había visto, aunque tampoco delgado. Era más bien fornido. Estaba cubierto por una larga túnica azul obscura.  
El resto de los Harrison se fue acercando lentamente hacia Bean, colocándose detrás de él.  
― Imagino que eso no es para nosotros -dijo la otra persona señalando el cuchillo. Era un tipo flaco, de menor estatura que Bean (lo que no era algo anormal) y tenía el cabello alborotado: algo que los Harrison consideraban totalmente informal. Su túnica era de color negro.  
Bean bajó el cuchillo, atónito por la escena.  
― ¿Podemos pasar? -el tipo flaco tomó la palabra nuevamente al no obtener respuesta, dando un paso hacia adelante.  
El señor Harrison atinó a correrse, pero luego se plantó firmemente, aún más firme que antes. Lo que lo preocupaba era la apariencia de aquellas personas. ¿Serían locos? La forma de hablar y sus gestos indicaban que no, pero no podría haberse dicho lo mismo de su forma de vestir.  
― Qué es lo que buscan a estas horas -sus palabras no sonaron como una pregunta, sino como una amenaza. Bean realzó su pecho, que por cierto no era nada pequeño.  
― Tenemos que hablarle sobre su hijo David -esta vez, quien había hablado era el de la túnica azul.  
― No hay ningún problema con David, lárguense.  
Empujó con furia la puerta. Sin embargo, a penas tocó el marco se volvió a abrir, chocando contra la pared. Los dos extraños seguían en la misma posición que hacía un segundo.  
― Por supuesto que no hay ningún problema con David, sino todo lo contrario. No se preocupe, nos marcharemos pronto, pero primero tenemos que hablar con usted y la señora Evelin Dawson.  
¿Como era posible que dos personas que nunca había visto conocieran el apellido de soltera de su esposa¡Sí hasta algunos amigos de la familia lo ignoraban!  
Volvió a cerrar la puerta, pero esta insistía en abrirse sola. Esta vez, el mago con el cabello alborotado se hizo paso y entró a la casa.  
― Como diría un viejo amigo -decía mientras pasaba junto a Bean-. Hagamos de cuenta que nos invitó a pasar.  
El otro individuo lo siguió, y de un momento a otro los Harrison se encontraron conversando con dos personas que desconocían, dentro de su propia casa.  
― John, ve a la cocina -dijo Bean, finalmente.  
Pero cuando el chico se estaba retirando, uno de los visitantes habló.  
― No es necesario que John se valla. Puedes quedarte aquí, chico.  
Esto hizo que el padre de familia casi estalle. ¿Como se atrevían aquellas personas vestidas tan ridículamente a cuestionar una orden suya en su propia casa? Sin embargo, guardó silencio.

― ¿Qué es lo que necesitan saber de mi hijo? -preguntó Evelin, intrigada.  
― ¿Saber? Lo sabemos todo. Bueno, al menos lo necesario. Es un chico especial por cierto.  
― Claro que es especial -protestó Bean.  
― Que bueno que coincidamos en algo, aunque no en el mismo sentido.  
― ¿Qué quiere decir?  
― Es obvio que David sea especial para ustedes, puesto que son sus padres... o su hermano -comentó aquel que llevaba túnica negra, mientras miraba a John-. Pero David también es especial de otra forma.  
― ¿Especial de que forma¿Quiere decir que nuestro hijo está loco? Mire, es posible que sea un poco "raro" -no quería decir esa palabra, y se retractó al instante-... quiero decir, que no le guste lo que a los otros chicos de su edad sí, pero ese no es motivo para que dos extraños irrumpan en mi casa pasada la medianoche, especialmente en el cumpleaños de mi hijo. ¡Por Dios¿quienes son ustedes?  
El que se tomó la molestia de responder ante aquel impresionante ataque de rabia, fue el mismo que había hablado antes. Y lo hizo con tanta calma que parecía estar anunciando el clima.  
― Que bueno que lo pregunte. Yo soy Harry Potter, y él -señaló con la cabeza a su compañero- es Neville Longbottom. Vinimos esta noche para decirle dos cosas a su hijo -todos miraron a David, que se escondió en su sillón-. Primero¡que tengas un feliz cumpleaños!. Y segundo, pero no menos importante, es que eres un mago.  
La sala se sumergió en un silencio de funeral.


	5. Convenciendo a Papá

Finalmente, Bean habló.  
― ¿Qué es un qué? Señores¿es esa su idea de una broma a las doce y media de la madrugada?  
― Oh, no es ninguna broma señor. Su hijo es un mago, como yo y él -dijo Neville Longbottom-. Y como el último mago en su familia es el abuelo de su esposa, era de suponer que ustedes ni lo sospecharan.

Evelin no lo podía creer. Sabía que su abuela había dado a luz a Thomas, su padre, sin la compañía de su esposo, puesto que los había abandonado y enviado a vivir a Londres casi sin dinero. De todas formas, jamás hablaban de su abuelo, por lo que no conocía ni su nombre.  
― ¡Tonterías¡Tiene solo diez.. eh.. once años!  
― Así es, y ya lo hemos felicitado por su cumpleaños -dijo Harry con una sonrisa-. Pero el mago no se hace con el tiempo, se nace, está en los genes.  
― ¡Es ridículo!  
― Si, puede parecer. Dígame¿su hijo nunca hace cosas extrañas?  
― ¡Claro que no, que están dicie...!  
― Si.  
David había hablado por primera vez desde que habían dado las doce y todas las cabezas se giraron hacia él.  
― Yo hice que la psicóloga enfermara y también hice que entreguen las consolas a la tienda ayer en vez del jueves. Además hice otras cosas cuando era más chico, pero nunca imaginé que podía ser magia.  
― Esas son cosas que podrían suceder a cualquier persona normal -replicó Bean-.  
― ¿No lo ve? Es un mago y uno muy bueno sin duda. Lo de enfermar a alguien no se logra así nomas siento tan joven, deberían estar orgulloso.  
― Pero esto es ridículo -dijo John. Parecía perturbado por la posibilidad de que su hermano tenga algo que él no-. Nosotros vemos magos en la televisión y ninguno está vestido tan ridículamente, y además eso lo estudian cuando son ya adulto.  
― Muchacho, eso no son magos, esos son ilusionistas. Nosotros estamos hablando de magos de verdad. ¿Quién quiere un trago?  
Harry sacó una varita de su túnica, y con un movimiento hizo aparecer una botella de licor que contenía un líquido de un color extraño, y seis vasos, que se dirigieron a cada uno de los presentes. Rápidamente, la botella fue pasando copa por copa, llenándola en el caso de los adultos y poniendo sólo un poco para David y John. Los Harrison estaban atónitos ante lo que veían.  
― Licor de Gnomo. Los hay mejores.  
Los dos magos bebieron todo.  
― ¡Por el nuevo mago! -dijeron.  
David parecía divertido. Empezaba a creerse el cuento de que era un mago. ¿Y si fuera verdad? Estaba ansioso por saber más. Uno a uno, todos los demás bebieron lo que la botella mágica -que había desaparecido- les había dado.  
― Repasemos -dijo Evelin finalmente, no parecía impresionada, sino confundida-. Mi abuelo es un mago, sin embargo ni yo, ni mi madre, ni mi padre lo somos. ¿Por qué mi hijo si?  
― Ah, es cuestión de suerte, supongo. Como le dije todo está en los genes. Lo más común es que el gen mágico se imponga ante el gen _muggle_, pero no siempre es así. De todas formas, la magia se conserva aunque no se manifieste.  
― ¿_Muggle?_ ¿Qué es eso?  
― Así es como los magos llamamos a la gente no-mágica. Por ejemplo, podríamos decir que hay igual número de magos que de _muggles_ en esta habitación.  
― Bueno. Ya es tarde, creo que es mejor que despidamos amablemente a nuestros invitados y que estos se larguen por la puerta -dijo el padre, que empezaba a ponerse muy furioso. Ya era demasiado con que su hijo le parezca raro como para enterarse que era extraordinariamente raro.  
― Le advierto, señor -Harry levantó la varita y apuntó al pecho de Bean-. Estoy autorizado a utilizar magia en caso de que se presente algún _problemita _-la última palabra la dijo con un tono entre burlón y serio-. Si es posible, le pediría que evitemos esa situación.  
Nadie dijo nada, y entonces Neville continuó.  
― Verán, yo soy profesor del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, y me enviaron a comunicarle que su hijo tiene una plaza reservada allí. Y la decisión de ir depende exclusivamente de él.  
― Yo... ¿un colegio de magia¡Genial, quiero ir!  
Los padres se sorprendieron. Jamás lo habían visto con tanta determinación, pero había algo que no cuadraba. Evelin, que era mucho más hábil que Bean para hablar debido a que no tenía un estallido de furia cada dos palabras, preguntó.  
― Bien, supongamos que les creemos. ¿Cómo acudirá nuestro hijo a esa... escuela?  
― Como es natural -dijo Harry- al desconocer ustedes sobre _nuestro_ mundo, un Auror, en este caso yo, acompañará a su hijo a comprar todo lo que necesita para cursar su primer año en la escuela. Para ello, tendrán que darle un poco de dinero _muggle_ que pueda cambiar por dinero mágico. No se preocupen, no es mucha la diferencia.  
" El primero de septiembre, tendrán que llevar a David hasta la estación de King's Cross. Allí me reuniré con ustedes y acompañaré al niño hasta el expreso de Hogwarts. No volverán a verlo hasta el fin de curso, el día veinte del mes de junio. No deben preocuparse por su hijo porque estará en buenas manos. Ahora, como queda sólo un mes para septiembre, yo volveré por David para comprar sus cosas en una semana.  
" Pasando a otro tema, está de más decir que no deben contarle nada a nadie. Deben mantener en secreto total la existencia de _nuestro mundo_.

" Por último, aclaramos que no es lo común lo que estamos haciendo. Como la mayoría de los niños que asisten a Hogwarts son hijos de magos, tan sólo reciben esta carta.  
― Hasta dentro de una semana entonces y gracias por el amable recibimiento -se dirigió a Bean.

― Tengo una pregunta -interrumpió Evelin-. ¿Ustedes conocen a mi abuelo?

― No lo conocemos. De hecho nadie a quien le hayamos preguntado sabe su nombre. Pero solicitó una plaza en el colegio hace muchos años para el primer mago nacido de un Dawson.  
Los magos hicieron una leve reverencia y salieron por la puerta. Aún en silencio, la familia pudo escuchar.  
― Será mejor que te agarres de mi, Neville. No queremos más golpes.  
― No queremos más golpes -repitió el otro mago.  
Un "crack" y no pudieron oír nada más.


	6. El corazón de Ollivander

El transcurso de aquella semana no fue nada agradable para David. Su familia lo quería y aceptaba como era, pero el cambio en la forma de tratarlo había sido notable.

Por otro lado, sus padres no se mostraron negativos ante la decisión de su hijo de ir a Hogwarts. La idea de que estuviera un tiempo fuera de casa y de la protección de su familia podría ser provechosa para mejorar su personalidad. Así, los Harrison se limitaron a esperar.

El once de agosto, pasado el mediodía, tocaron la puerta. Evelin fue a abrir y dejó entrar a Harry como si fuese un conocido de toda la vida. David lo esperaba ansioso en el living.  
― ¿Cómo va todo? -preguntó Harry mirando al niño con una sonrisa.

Evelin ofreció al invitado tomar algo en la cocina. Bean estaba mucho más tranquilo que en la visita anterior, incluso el mago llegó a pensar que había aceptado el hecho de tener un hijo mago. Antes de poder terminar su café, los Harrison lo bombardearon a preguntas sobre la magia, la nueva escuela de David y otros temas que estaban relacionados con el nuevo mundo de su hijo. Finalmente, Harry indicó que se hacía tarde y se puso de pie. Le indicó a Bean que necesitaba algo de dinero _muggle_ para cambiarlo por dinero mágico. Cuando se lo dio, Harry devolvió más de la mitad, diciendo que con eso sobraría.  
― ¿En que iremos hasta el Callejón Diagon? -preguntó David, intrigado. Harry le había hablado sobre el lugar donde los magos y brujas hacen las compras.  
― En chimenea.  
Nadie se inmutó, ya nada parecía extraño. Harry apuntó su varita hacia el hogar que había en la sala. Aún era verano, por lo que había estado apagado por mucho tiempo. Con un leve movimiento de su mano el mago hizo arder los leños, y luego se acercó tomando a David por los hombros. Antes de irse, Harry le aseguró a la familia del niño que lo tendrían de vuelta ese mismo día.  
― Sortilegios Weasley, Callejón Diagon -dijo, al tiempo que lanzaba un extraño polvo color plateado al fuego. Las llamas cambiaron inmediatamente de color.  
― Sin miedo -le susurró Harry al chico. Mirando hacia su familia, David atravesó el fuego junto al mago.

De pronto se sintió mareado. Todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, vio como miles de lugares pasaban a sus lados. Cerró los ojos y notó que Harry lo agarraba fuertemente. Después de unos segundos, David se encontraba dentro de un comercio repleto de gente que miraba entusiasmada unos objetos extraños. Un tipo pelirrojo se les acercó y les habló casi mecánicamente, mirando al techo.  
― ¡Bienvenidos a Sortilegios Weasley¿Buscan algo en especial o prefieren mirar alrede...¡Harry¡Eh, Fred, es Harry!  
Otro pelirrojo apareció, pero este era mucho más joven. Fred saludó muy alegremente a Harry, sin duda se conocían perfectamente.  
― ¿Qué tenemos aquí? -dijo el mayor. David notó que le faltaba una oreja.  
― Es mi "ahijado mágico" -Harry le palmeó la espalda-. Empieza Hogwarts este año, pero es hijo de_muggles_, por lo que desconocía de sus poderes hasta hace una semana. David, te presento a George y Fred Weasley, dos grandes amigos.  
― Tienes suerte muchacho -le comentó George mientras le apretaba la mano-. ¡Podrías haber sido _muggle_! Te encantará tu nueva escuela. Yo ya fui hace mucho tiempo, parece mentira que ya pasaron treinta años. Pero mi hijo se graduó hace poco y podrá decirte como van las cosas. Fred, cuéntale un poco¿quieres?

David y Fred se alejaron unos metros para poder hablar tranquilos, mientras Harry y George conversaban sobre asuntos de mayores. Allí, hablaron del tren de Hogwarts, la mujer del carrito que vendía golosinas en él, el viaje en bote hasta el castillo, las cuatro casas existentes, las escaleras que se movían, puertas que aparecían y desaparecían, y algunos otros detalles.  
― Supongo que terminaré en Ravenclaw -dijo David cuando supo todo lo que quería-. Todos dicen que soy un poco adelantado para mi edad.  
― En el caso de que termines en Ravenclaw, tengo que darte un consejo. Por algún motivo, y mientras yo estaba en Hogwarts también pensaba así, los alumnos tienen como referencia a Gryffindor y Slytherin. Eso quiere decir que si el sombrero te envía a Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff, serás un inútil para los que estén en esas dos casas "superiores". Pero a medida que el tiempo pasa, te das cuenta que no es así, y que ser un Ravenclaw o un Hufflepuff tiene sus ventajas. Así que no hagas caso a lo que te digan.  
― ¿Sombrero¿Qué sombrero?  
― ¡Claro! No te conté. Verás, en el banquete inicial cada alumno tiene que probarse el Sombrero Seleccionador. Es un sombrero encantado por los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts (las casas llevan sus nombres). A ese sombrero no lo podemos engañar, puede ver dentro de nuestra mente y nuestro corazón. A mi me envió a Gryffindor -David notó orgullo en la voz de Fred, como si lo que le había dicho antes hubiese quedado en el olvido.  
― Ah... bueno, muchas gracias. Tengo que irme, es un gusto... Fred.  
Los chicos se estrecharon las manos mientras Harry hacía señas para irse. Al pasar junto a George, lo saludó, aunque con cierta vergüenza. George le respondió con unos golpecitos en la cabeza.

Cuando salieron al callejón, David miró hacia todos lados con asombro. Cientos y cientos de magos y brujas caminando y entrando en los comercios. Pudo ver algunos chicos que parecían de su edad, por lo que dedujo que serían compañeros de año.  
Inmediatamente se dirigieron hacia un gran edificio. Grandes letras rezaban "GRINGOTTS" sobre la puerta. Cuando entraron David se percató de que era un banco. Había cientos de duendes realizando diversas tareas detrás de unos grandes mostradores. Al ver tanta gente dentro, pensó que estarían horas ahí, pero inmediatamente un duende se les acercó y les habló.  
― Bienvenido, señor Potter. ¿Que necesita?  
― Necesitamos cambiar dinero _muggle_ por dinero mágico.  
― Muy bien, pasen por aquí.  
El duende los llevó a una pequeña sala donde había menos cajeros que en el salón principal, pero que era exclusivamente para el intercambio de dinero. La habitación parecía nueva en comparación a la anterior. Se acercaron a uno de los duendes que no estaba ocupado y le entregaron el dinero _muggle_. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenían varias monedas de metal en frente suyo. Harry las contó.  
― Veintitrés Galeones, trece _sickles_ y veinticinco _knuts_. Sabía que sobraría.

― A ver -dijo Harry pensativo una vez que estuvieron nuevamente en el exterior-. Supongo que lo primero que necesitamos es conseguirte una varita.  
― ¿Una varita?  
― Sí, una como la mía. Bueno, probablemente no como la mía, pero una varita al fin. Si tenemos suerte tardaremos no más de cinco minutos.  
― ¿Qué quieres decir con _si tenemos suerte_?  
― Verás, la varita es la que elige al mago, no el mago a ella. Por lo que puedes estar horas y horas probando varitas hasta encontrar la correcta. Yo tuve que probarme al menos cuatro antes de encontrar la correcta.  
Los magos caminaron un poco más entre la gente para llegar a la tienda de varitas. En el camino Harry recibía y devolvía saludos de prácticamente todo el que lo veía.  
― Usted es muy famoso entre los magos¿no, Harr... señor? -a pesar de que David ya empezaba a soltarse, Harry le provocaba a la vez confianza y respeto.  
― No dudes en llamarme Harry. Con respecto a lo otro, se podría decir que sí.  
― ¿Puedo saber por qué?  
― Creo que es una historia demasiado larga e interesante como para contarla en diez metros. Es aquí. Todavía recuerdo cuando entré por primera vez... lo atendía el tío del actual dueño.

Entraron a un pequeño local lleno de pequeñas cajas, la mayoría llenas de polvo. Había un pequeño mostrador, detrás del cual se mostraba un tipo que no pasaba de los cincuenta años. Miraba alegremente a los visitantes.  
― ¡Bienvenidos a Ollivander's¿En que puedo ayudarlo, Potter¡Oh, otro hijo que asistirá a Hogwarts!  
― ¡Nada de eso, Ollivander! Ya tengo bastante con los otros tres. Este es hijo de_muggles_ por lo que enviaron un Auror a que lo acompañe, y aquí me tienes, venimos a buscar una varita.  
David se sintió importante a pesar de saber gracias a Fred que el hecho de que un mago hijo de_muggles_ fuese acompañado por un agente especial del ministerio era algo normal que había sido establecido hacía muy poco tiempo. Se había enterado que los Aurores son un destacamento especial de magos que se ocupan de mantener el orden dentro del mundo mágico. Pero no había grandes problemas en estos tiempos, por lo que eran destinados a tareas como esas siempre que aceptaran.  
― Bueno... a ver... párate aquí -le dijo Ollivander al chico mientras rodeaba el pequeño mostrador para ir a su encuentro. Luego, le midió la distancia entre varias partes del cuerpo.  
― Sólo un momento.  
Ollivander recolectó dos polvorientas cajas y las depositó sobre una vieja silla. Harry miró aquel mueble con nostalgia, recordando que años antes Hagrid se había sentado ahí mismo. El dueño sacó la varita que había dentro de una de las cajas y se la mostró a David.  
― A ver... Treinta y dos centímetros, núcleo de nervio de dragón, muy flexible... -se la dio y le indicó que la agitara.  
Cuando lo hizo, pequeñas partículas de luz salieron de la punta de la varita. Harry se levantó contento.  
― ¡Que suerte¡A la primera!  
Pero Ollivander miraba la varita extrañado. Tomó otra y David la agitó, logrando el mismo efecto.  
― ¿Es esto posible? -preguntó Harry mientras David le devolvía la varita al vendedor.  
― Mmm... una varita cualquiera jamás consigue el mismo efecto que la correcta para el mago... sólo alguien con demasiado poder podría hacerlo, pero este tiene sólo once años y es hijo de _muggles_¿no? Necesitaría generaciones y generaciones de poderosos magos para lograrlo. Por lo que debemos obviar que no es ninguna de estas.  
― Toma David, prueba con la mía. Vamos a ver si lo que dice Ollivander es correcto.  
David sintió miedo. ¿Y si no había ninguna varita para él¿Y si volvía a vivir con sus padres? Su hermano se burlaría eternamente de él. Mientras sostenía la varita de Harry deseó que no volvieran a aparecer las pequeñas luces, pero al agitarla eso fue lo que vio. Se probó al menos siete varitas más, de todas las diversidades de maderas que pudiera haber imaginado, hasta que Ollivander tomó una decisión.  
― Esperen aquí -dijo. Caminó entre los estantes centrales y se detuvo justo antes de chocar contra la pared. Examinó uno de los estantes y extrajo una caja particularmente llena de polvo y suciedad. Caminó rápidamente hacia David y abrió la caja en frente de él, llenándolo de polvo, mientras el chico miraba la varita que le llamó la atención de inmediato. "Quiero esa", pensó.  
― Esta, señor Potter -Ollivander miraba a Harry-, es una varita fabricada por mi abuelo. Veintinueve centímetros, rígida y flexible a la vez. Jamás nadie que lo haya intentado ha podido aparecer un sólo hilo de luz con ella. Es por eso que mi tío la consideró obsoleta hace muchos años, antes de que usted naciera, y sólo la conservó como recuerdo de mi abuelo.  
― ¿Qué es lo que tiene de raro?  
― Está hecha con corazón de unicornio.  
― ¿Corazón de unicornio? Querrás decir pelos de unicornio, o nervios de corazón de dragón.  
― No, Potter. En uno de sus viajes por el mundo, mi abuelo encontró una manada de unicornios. Se las arregló para capturar al jefe y le extrajo el corazón. Después de mucha investigación, logró reducirlo mágicamente para que cupiera en una varita sin perder sus poderes. Pensó que tendría mucho éxito, pero jamás pudo venderla. Tómala -le dijo a David.  
El niño, intrigado, tomó la varita. Ante la orden de Ollivander, David la agitó. Esta vez no salieron luces, en su defecto, el pequeño mostrador salió despedido hacia la pared haciéndose pedazos ante ella, lo que provocó un ruido ensordecedor que atrajo a más de un mago a la tienda.  
― ¡Perfecto! La llevamos -dijo Harry.  
Pero Ollivander no respondía, estaba perplejo. Finalmente habló en un tono levemente descortés, como queriendo que sus clientes se fueran de inmediato.  
― Son nueve galeones por la varita, y dos más por el escritorio.

― ¿Qué hay de malo con esta varita? -preguntó David mirándola, mientras iban a comprar sus libros de texto.  
― No hay nada de malo. Los Ollivander siempre fueron un poco locos.

Las otras compras fueron rápidas en comparación a la primera. En media hora, David ya tenía sus libros de texto, entre los cuales estaban _Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras – Nociones Básicas_, Encantamientos -_ nivel 1_,_Historia de la Magia Antigua y Moderna I_, entre otros. También había adquirido un caldero para sus clases de pociones, además de pluma y tinta. La túnica le quedaba un poco larga a pesar de su altura, pero Harry dijo que eso era preferible a que se le viesen los tobillos.

― Mmm... no esperaba que gastásemos tanto en Ollivander's. Bueno, de todas formas hay dinero para una mascota. ¿Quieres una?  
― ¿Una mascota¿Un animal mágico?  
― No, no. Son animales que los _muggles_ también conocen. Yo recomiendo una lechuza, porque pueden llevar cartas e incluso paquetes por largas distancias.  
― Vamos a ver.

Harry lo llevó donde había comprado su primera mascota: el Emporio de la Lechuza. David estuvo mirando por un largo rato antes de decidirse, hasta que dio con una lechuza de un color grisáceo. La llamó _Hércules_, por una película _muggle_ que había visto unos meses antes.  
Cuando terminaron las compras, Harry llevó de vuelta con su familia a David. Les recordó que debían llevar al niño a la estación King's Cross antes de las once de la mañana, y él los encontraría ahí. Dicho esto, saludó alegremente a los Harrison y se retiró.


	7. Amigos

Por fin había llegado el día tan esperado. David, a causa de su ansiedad, despertó tres horas antes de la hora señalada. Desde aquel día en que se había acercado por primera vez al mundo de los magos, se la pasó leyendo sus libros de encantamientos y defensa contra las Artes Oscuras pero no se había animado a probar ninguno 

El problema fue poner todo lo necesario para la escuela dentro de alguna valija para que David pudiera trasladarla con facilidad, así que Evelin trajo un viejo pero amplio baúl que John utilizaba de niño para guardar sus juguetes. Los libros, el pequeño caldero, la túnica y todo lo demás fue a parar ahí dentro, excepto Hércules. Finalmente el auto se puso en marcha y emprendieron viaje con destino a la estación de trenes. Habían salido una hora y media antes de la hora indicada para no llegar tarde en caso de encontrarse en un embotellamiento.

Cuando el reloj daba las once menos cuarto, los Harrison cruzaron la puerta principal de King's Cross. Caminaron siguiendo los números de los andenes. Cuatro... cinco... seis... La estación estaba atestada de gente. David pudo ver otro chico con una lechuza, por lo que supo que se dirigía a Hogwarts como él. Siete... ocho... nueve. Allí estaban, donde les había indicado Harry, quien no tardó en aparecer.  
― ¿Qué tal¿Estás nervioso? -la primera pregunta fue en general pero la segunda era obviamente para David.  
― Un poco.  
Los padres del chico hablaron por unos minutos con Harry, mientras John y David escuchaban atentamente. Esta vez no tocaron el tema de la magia, sino que el motivo de la conversación fueron los sucesos recientes en el mundo _muggle_. Al parecer Evelin le había tomado cierto cariño a Harry. Mientras duraba la conversación los chicos pudieron ver como decenas de niños se dirigían hacia la pared que se encontraba entre el andén nueve y el andén diez, y desaparecían al tocarla. David supo que era justo lo que tendría que hacer, y se asustó al pensar que podría rebotar.  
― Bueno muchacho, once menos cinco, será mejor que pasemos.  
La familia se despidió de su miembro más joven y segundos después Harry lo acompañó hasta que quedó a unos diez metros de aquella pared.  
― Ya viste lo que tienes que hacer. Yo voy después. Sin miedo.  
David tomó envión y se lanzó hacia adelante. El baúl -ahora con rueditas colocadas mágicamente por Harry- vibraba bajo sus manos, y en la jaula que había sobre él Hércules ululaba aterrada. Cuando estaba muy cerca se sintió nervioso pero sabía que era un error arrepentirse. Finalmente la estación desapareció para dejar paso a un pequeño lugar. David pudo ver un cartel que rezaba _Andén 9¾_. Segundos después Harry estaba allí.

Había un gran tren rojo sobre los rieles, y estaba repleto de estudiantes que sacaban sus cabezas para saludar a sus familias. Abajo no quedaban muchos alumnos, así que Harry lo apuró.  
― Será mejor que subas ahora para conseguir un buen lugar.  
Torpemente, David saludó a Harry y después subió el baúl al tren. No fue un problema para él, ya que era alto y su fuerza no tenía nada que envidiarle a la de cualquier otro chico de su edad.  
Una vez dentro se paseó por los pasillos buscando lugar, pero todos estaban llenos. En cada pasillo había cinco compartimentos con cuatro asientos en cada uno: dos de cada lado, y otros dos enfrentados a estos. Los compartimentos estaban separados del pasillo por una puerta de vidrio transparente, pero todos la tenían abierta. Después de recorrer media docena de vagones, David encontró dos lugares vacíos. En los asientos opuestos había dos chicos que charlaban con entusiasmo.  
― ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? -preguntó asomándose por la puerta.  
― Por supuesto -dijo uno de los dos. Era de pelo oscuro y su piel tenía un tono levemente moreno, por lo que David no supo si era su color normal o simplemente estaba bronceado.  
Fiel a su timidez, trató de pasar desapercibido, fingiendo estar interesado en mirar por el pasillo.  
― ¿Cómo te llamas? -preguntó el otro. Era totalmente diferente a su compañero. Sus cabellos rubios y su tez pálida resaltaban sus ojos azulados como cristales.  
― David... David Harrison -dijo con nerviosismo, como si quisiera que la conversación terminara ahí mismo.  
― Genial -dijo al cabo de unos instantes de silencio.  
― ¿Y ustedes? -David se dio cuenta que había sido descortés al no preguntarlo de inmediato.  
― Yo soy Frederic Rowley y él es Charlie Thomasson -el moreno inclinó la cabeza al escuchar su nombre-. Nos conocemos desde pequeños, pero ninguno de los dos sabía que era mago.  
― ¿Ustedes también tienen padres _muggles_? -se sintió extraño al decir esa palabra.  
― Yo soy _mestizo_ -dijo Charlie-. Mi padre es _muggle_ y mi madre es bruja. Pero no me lo dijo hasta que llegó la carta para no desilusionarme si no heredaba sus poderes.  
― Ah, y tu padre lo sabía.  
― Eh... no, se enteró con migo -Charlie se estremeció en su asiento.  
― ¿Y tu? -David comenzaba a soltarse.  
― Yo sí, soy completamente hijo de _muggles_. Dos hombres fueron a mi casa el día de mi cumpleaños y le contaron todo a mi familia, aunque a ellos les costó aferrarse a esa idea. A decir verdad, yo también, pero ahora estoy muy feliz. Dijeron que era indudable que tenía un pariente mago o bruja, probablemente lejano o antiguo.  
― A mi no me aclararon eso, pero me dijeron que el abuelo de mi mamá era mago. Ni siquiera tengo fotos de él, mi madre se pone nerviosa cuando lo mencionamos. Creo que ni siquiera recuerda su nombre.  
― ¿Y por qué?  
― Escuché que una vez hablaba con mi papá y le contaba que su madre se había enganchado con un tipo de otro país, no recuerdo cual... El punto es que cuando aquel hombre supo que mi bisabuela estaba embarazada la envió a vivir a Londres, diciendo que él iría en cuanto consiguiera un poco de dinero. Por supuesto jamás apareció.  
― Entonces tu bisabuela era_muggle_, porque si no tu madre sería una bruja.  
― Eso creo... ¿este es su primer año?  
― ¡Sí! Yo no puedo esperar hasta que nos enseñen nuestro primer hechizo... aunque estoy seguro que seremos unos de los últimos en lograrlo.  
― ¿Por qué?  
― ¡Pues porque somos hijos de_muggles_! Los chicos que son de familias de magos seguramente ya habrán intentado hacer pequeñas cosas antes de los once años. Además supongo que nuestra magia no es tan potente como la de ellos, debemos tener la mitad de su poder o incluso menos.  
― Bueno... yo no probé ningún hechizo ni encantamiento, pero estuve leyendo los libros que compré en el Callejón Diagon. Hay un hechizo que me gustó mucho y no parece muy difícil de hacer, creo que el libro lo definía como un encantamiento de desarme, para quitarle la varita al otro mago en un duelo.  
― ¿Te refieres al _Expelliarmus_¡Tonterías! Puede ser útil contra magos sin experiencia, pero no creo que tenga efecto contra algún hechicero de grandes poderes.  
― ¿El _Expelliarmus_? -preguntó Charlie asombrado, que había estado en silencio-. Pero¿no leímos en _Historia de la Magia Antigua y Moderna I_ que fue el hechizo que derrotó a ese mago tan malvado y poderoso llamado Vol...  
― ¡Eso son sólo cuentos para niños, Hombre! A nadie le interesa la historia. Hablemos de algo interesante... Tú, Charlie, tienes una madre bruja. ¿Qué te contó sobre la escuela?  
― Bueno -dijo Charlie, pensativo-, me dijo que en Hogwarts los alumnos están divididos en cuatro casas: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin y Hufflepuff.  
― ¡Eso no lo sabía! -dijo Frederic. David recordó su charla con Fred Weasley-. ¿Y cómo te dividen?  
― Te ponen un viejo sombrero en la cabeza y él decide donde debes ir.  
― ¡Wow¿Cómo hace?  
― Bueno... supongo que mirando tu personalidad Mamá dijo que a Gryffindor van aquellos que están llenos de valor en su corazón. Ravenclaw es el sitio para los que tienen una inteligencia destacada. Slytherin es para los más audaces, los que son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa para alcanzar lo que buscan. Y Hufflepuff es para aquellos que escogen sus actos prudentemente, aunque ella dice que es el lugar donde van los que no tienen cabida en otras casas. Espero no ir allí.  
― ¡Y yo espero no ir a Ravenclaw y estar rodeado de cerebritos! -dijo Frederic con desprecio-. Aunque conociéndome, es obvio que el sombrero me enviará a Gryffindor.  
― Tienes razón, cualquiera menos Ravenclaw. No soportaría tener amigos que se la pasen estudiando. Pero tampoco me gustaría ser un Huffle-bueno-para-nada-puff.  
A David esto le cayó como una bomba en sus pensamientos. Fred le había dado un buen consejo, pero... ¿si estaba equivocado? En ese momento lo más parecido que había tenido a un amigo en su vida eran los dos chicos que tenía en frente y la posibilidad de perderlos por la decisión de un sombrero lo afectó.  
― ¿Y tu, David, donde crees que irás? -preguntó Charlie.  
― Ehh... no lo sé... supongo que a Gryffindor o Slytherin.  
― ¡Eso es¡Esas son las únicas de verdad!. Mi mamá me dijo que la rivalidad entre esas dos casas es sorprendente, por lo que espero que nos toque a todos en Gryffindor. ¡El lugar para los valientes de corazón! -Charlie agudizó su voz en la última oración mientras se golpeaba el pecho con una mano y elevaba la otra hacia el techo del tren, lo que hizo que Frederic estallara en carcajadas.  
Pero David no podía reírse, estaba demasiado preocupado.


	8. El Sombrero Silencionador

Por suerte para David, los chicos cambiaron de tema cuando el silbato del tren se hizo escuchar y el Expreso de Hogwarts comenzó su viaje. Estaban hablando de lo emocionante que serían las clases, las excursiones que harían a un pueblo llamado Hogsmeade cuando estuviesen en el tercer año y todo tipo de detalles que esperaban tuviera su nuevo colegio. David apoyó su cabeza en el vidrio y mientras miraba el paisaje se quedó dormido. 

― ¡David, despierta! Hay que cambiarse, llegamos en diez minutos.  
No podía creerlo. Ya estaba obscureciendo, debía de haber dormido por horas. Rápidamente sacó su túnica de baúl y se cambió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ahora que los tres estaban parados, David pudo ver que era el más alto. Siguieron conversando por unos minutos hasta que el tren aminoró la marcha. Salieron al pasillo al igual que todos los demás estudiantes en el vagón y esperaron a que el Expreso se detuviera por completo.  
Cuando bajó del tren, David se encontró en otra pequeña estación. Por lo que pudo escuchar de unos chicos que estaban detrás de él, era la estación de aquel pueblo llamado Hogsmeade.

― ¡Los de primer año por aquí! -rugió una potente voz.  
Estaba impresionado. El portador de aquella voz era un hombre tan alto que para poder tocarle la cara tendría que haberse subido a los hombros de Frederic, y este a su vez a los hombros de Charlie. Además de eso era al menos cinco veces más ancho que él, y eso que David no estaba desnutrido ni mucho menos. Parecía anciano pero a la vez lleno de energía. Cuando todos los estudiantes nuevos se hubieron reunido, volvió a hablar.  
― Es costumbre que los nuevos lleguen en bote al castillo. Por aquí por favor.  
Aquel hombre, cuyo nombre era Hagrid, los condujo por un estrecho sendero, oscuro a causa de los tupidos árboles que bloqueaban la luz de la luna y de la estación. Cuando había caminado un pequeño trecho, David lo vio por primera vez. El castillo de Hogwarts era imponente y la gran luna llena de fondo, amarilla como un queso, le daba aún más espectacularidad a la imagen. Deseó tener una cámara de fotos digital para poder inmortalizar aquella escena. Sin darse cuenta, el sendero se había terminado. Ahora se encontraban a la orilla de un lago, en el que había varios botes. En frente, bien en frente, estaba Hogwarts.  
― Suban, por favor. ¡No más de cuatro en cada bote!  
Cuando todos subieron, los botes comenzaron a moverse lentamente hacia el otro extremo. El viaje le pareció rápido a David, quien no podía apartar los ojos de aquel impresionante castillo con sus incontables torres. Finalmente pusieron pie en tierra y después de subir unos pocos escalones de piedra, se encontraron en la puerta de Hogwarts. Hagrid llamó tres veces con su gordo puño, y la puerta se abrió lentamente. Hagrid parecía estar esperando a alguien, pero al ver que nadie llegaba les hizo una seña a los chicos para que pasen. Los condujo a través de un gran salón que parecía un vestíbulo, y cuyo techo estaba tan alto que hacía aún más imponente la escena. Los chicos percibieron tumulto y voces cerca de allí. Hagrid los condujo hasta una pequeña sala, en la que les explicó algunas cosas.  
― Generalmente no soy yo quien tiene que decir esto, pero viendo que no hay nadie... Bien, está a punto de comenzar el banquete de iniciación, en donde ustedes conocerán en que casa deberán permanecer durante toda su estadía en el colegio Hogwarts. Cuando llegue el momento los llevaré al Gran Comedor.  
Hagrid se retiró, y los chicos pudieron oír que murmuraba.  
― Dios... no soy bueno para esto.  
Los nuevos alumnos se quedaron ahí por un pequeño lapso de tiempo, ya que Hagrid volvió cuando pasaron uno o dos minutos.  
― Formen una hilera y vengan. Por aquí, por aquí.  
Los condujo nuevamente a través de aquel vestíbulo enorme y cuando pasaron entre unas grandes puertas, estaban en un salón aún más grande. Era impresionante la dimensión de aquella habitación, y no menos impactante el contexto. Cientos de estudiantes distribuidos en cuatro largas mesas. Sobre ellas, incontables velas flotaban por arte de magia. Perpendicularmente a todas las mesas de estudiantes, había otra ocupada por gente mayor, y David no tardó en darse cuenta que debían de ser los empleados de Hogwarts. Hagrid los llevó hasta la mitad del salón, quedando a vista de todos, siempre formando una fila india. Una vez allí, aquella voz ronca volvió a sonar.  
― Directora, los nuevos alumnos.  
Aquel inmenso hombre hizo una torpe reverencia y se fue a sentar, mientras una anciana señora vestida con túnica y cuya cabeza estaba adornada por un sombrero puntiagudo tomaba la palabra.  
― Gracias, Hagrid. ¡Bienvenidos, nuevos estudiantes! -a pesar de su vejez, ella también parecía llena de energías, por lo que David supuso que los magos y brujas eran más longevos que la gente común-. Soy la directora del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Mi nombre es Minerva McGonagall, aunque deben llamarme señora Directora si no quieren ser castigados. Ahora, serán seleccionados a una de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts, donde pasarán el resto de sus estudios. Deberán sentir y querer a su casa como si de su familia se tratase, porque las acciones de cada uno de ustedes, tanto buenas como reprobables, tendrán repercusión en la reputación de ellas. Las casas son Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin y Hufflepuff.  
Mientras la directora nombraba a las casas, los alumnos de ellas se ponían de pie y vitoreaban, pero cuando McGonagall pidió silencio no tardaron en obedecer.  
Un mago se levantó de la mesa de profesores. Tomó un pequeño taburete con una mano, y con la otra un puntiagudo sombrero de mago viejo, totalmente remendado: sin duda era increíblemente viejo. David reconoció al mago de inmediato, pues era aquel que junto a Harry Potter, lo había visitado aquel cuatro de agosto a la medianoche. Neville Longbottom depositó el taburete en frente de los alumnos nuevos y acto seguido puso el sombrero sobre él.  
Un silencio increíble se apoderó de la sala mientras el sombrero pareció articular una boca. Y entonces, empezó a recitar una canción en la que explicaba la historia de Hogwarts y sus fundadores. Cada vez que David oía nombrar a _Ravenclaw_, un potente nerviosismo se apoderaba de él. Ni bien el sombrero hizo silencio, todos los alumnos de cursos mayores aplaudieron y vitorearon su canción.  
― Cuando los llame, vengan hacia mi. Empecemos... -el mago sacó una pequeña lista y tomó el sombrero nuevamente-. Adam, Justin.  
Un niño de mediana altura caminó hacia Neville con pasos altaneros y soberbios. Mientras se sentaba en el taburete, el profesor le posó el sombrero en la cabeza. Ni bien pudo acariciar los cabellos rubios, el sombrero rugió.  
― ¡SLYTHERIN!  
Una tímida tanda de aplausos llegó desde una de las mesas. David le pareció que aquellos estudiantes eran tan fríos e indiferentes que casi deseó ir a Ravenclaw. Sin embargo, su esperanza era clara: aún tenía posibilidades de estar en Gryffindor. Era tímido, es verdad, pero eso no impedía que fuera valiente. De todas formas, pensó, el sombrero le diría donde tendría que estar.  
― Allison, Silvia.  
Esta vez la que se adelantó fue una pequeña niña. David se dio cuenta que le llevaba al menos dos cabezas. Es más, ahora que lo pensaba, era el más alto de todos los de primer año. La niña se puso el sombrero. Esta vez, la decisión se hizo esperar, por lo que el sombrero llegó a taparle hasta los ojos. Finalmente gritó.  
― ¡GRYFFINDOR!  
Aquella feliz chica no imaginaba cuanto la envidiaba David mientras caminaba hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, recibida calurosamente por sus miembros.  
Así fueron pasando uno a uno los estudiantes. Harrison era un apellido que debía de estar en medio de la lista, por lo que no faltaba mucho para su turno. Laurence Anderson había sido el primero en ir a Ravenclaw, y por lo que David pudo ver no eran parecidos a los Slytherin, por lo que se calmó por unos instante; sin embargo el pensamiento de la reprobación que sentirían sus amigos al ver que era un cerebrito lo azotaba permanentemente.  
Finalmente, el momento llegó.  
― Harrison, David.  
Con el autoestima en el suelo y la esperanza en el cielo, David se acercó al taburete. Pudo percibir un "tranquilo", susurrado a su oído por Neville. Se sentó y sintió el sombrero deslizarse por sus orejas, mientras apretaba los puños. Una débil pero a la vez firme voz le hablaba a la oreja.  
― _¿Qué tenemos aquí? O si, me gustan estos. Una inteligencia digna de ser envidiada, si señor. Un auténtico Ravenclaw. Aunque puedo ver que no quieres ir a Ravenclaw¿eh?_  
―_No_ -pensó David para sus adentros.  
― ¿_No? Bueno... ¿donde quieres ir?_  
― _Quiero ir a Gryffindor_.  
― _¿A Gryffindor? Gryffindor es para los valientes, los hábiles, los que tienen coraje y están dispuestos a todo en los momentos más difíciles. Y créeme que no tienes nada de eso.  
_― _Sí... yo si tengo. ¡Quiero ir a Gryffindor!_  
―_ Demuéstramelo_.  
David se quedó helado. ¿Cómo podía demostrar que era valiente en aquel momento? Sus manos estaban completamente transpiradas. De todas formas, no tuvo tiempo para actuar. El sombrero gritó al resto del salón.  
― ¡RAVEN...!  
― ¡NO!

Los alumnos de la mesa de Ravenclaw que se habían incorporado para aplaudir, se sentaron lentamente, mirándose los unos a otros. Todo el salón estaba en silencio. David había saltado del taburete y estaba de pie, sin saber donde meterse. El sudor lo cubría por completo y en su cabeza, aquel sombrero que había estado tan lleno de vida, se mostraba inerte como una piedra.  
Neville se le acercó y le quitó el sombrero, examinándolo. Tras él llegó la directora McGonagall, quien le quitó el viejo artilugio al profesor de sus manos, y con un leve agite de su varita hizo que el sombrero recobrara el movimiento.  
― Siéntate.  
A David le pareció que la directora estaba molesta con él. Era obvio que aquella situación era tan agradable como frecuente, si es que había algún precedente. Se sentó con torpeza y esperó lo peor mientras volvían a ponerle el sombrero.  
― _Perfecto._  
No era la misma voz de antes, esta era mucho más potente.  
― ¡GRYFFINDOR!  
Neville le sacó el sombrero y le dio una palmada en el hombro cuando se levantó. Mientras caminaba hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, pudo notar que la mayoría de las miradas estaban puestas en él, como si hubiese hecho algo malo de verdad. Agradecido, pudo encontrar un lugar libre en la mesa lo suficientemente alejado de los demás.  
El resto de la ceremonia de la selección se la pasó sumergido en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué habría querido el sombrero¿Avergonzarlo en frente de todos? No le prestó atención a Frederic cuando llegó su turno, ni se enteró que había ido a parar a Ravenclaw. Quien lo hizo volver a la realidad fue Charlie, que después de ser sorteado en Gryffindor se sentó junto a él.

Ni bien todos los alumnos hubieron sido seleccionados, los platos que había en cada mesa se llenaron de deliciosa comida, pero David apenas probó bocado. La escuela de magia, la que él había pensado que lo sacaría de su propio mundo, no había empezado nada bien, excepto por el hecho de que había sido sorteado en Gryffindor. Ese pensamiento le mejoró, y se impuso a si mismo tenerlo presente hasta dormirse. Cuando la comida desapareció, la directora se puso de pie.  
― Como es costumbre, voy a dar unas indicaciones para todos ustedes, especialmente para los de primer año.  
" Está prohibido hacer magia en los pasillos, eso deben tenerlo bien claro. Las agresiones entre alumnos, tanto mediante la fuerza como mediante la magia, está terminantemente prohibida y será castigada duramente. Por otro lado, se niega el acceso de cualquier estudiante al Bosque Prohibido. Cualquier infracción a esta norma será castigada con la expulsión del alumno.  
David repasó cada una de las normas en su cabeza y se tranquilizó pensando que no sería demasiado difícil para él respetarlas. Era tranquilo, por lo que no había motivos para pelear con algún compañero, y tampoco le interesaban demasiado los peligros de un bosque lleno de extrañas criaturas.  
― Y por último -dijo la directora nuevamente-. Tengo el gusto de presentar a la nueva profesora de _Estudios Muggles_, Mirtha McFly.  
Los alumnos se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron, como era costumbre en aquellas situaciones. Pero David se limitó a mirar, aturdido. Era Mirtha, la portera de la clínica.

Minutos después y casi sin darse cuenta, se había levantado de la mesa. Los alumnos de cada casa se dirigían a sus dormitorios.  
Cuando estaban por entrar en la sala común de Gryffindor, el chico que había sido seleccionado como prefecto dijo la contraseña.  
― Calcetines rosa.  
La dama gorda que había en el retrato, bloqueando el acceso a la sala, les permitió el paso. Aquel lugar era mucho más pequeña que el Gran Comedor pero no menos imponente. Charlie lo invitó con unos dulces de magos que comerían en los cómodos sillones antes de dormir, pero David rechazó la invitación enseguida diciendo que estaba muy cansado. Cuando subió a los dormitorios, reconoció su lugar porque su equipaje. Supuso que _Hércules_ debía de haber sido llevada junto con las demás lechuzas. Entró en su cama, corrió las cortinas y se durmió lentamente, mientras recordaba que había sentido cuando se encontró parado frente a todos los alumnos después de gritar como un loco.


	9. El Ogro y los Duendecillos

Aquella mañana David se despertó casi de buen humor. Incluso llegó a tararear una de sus canciones favoritas mientras se ponía la túnica. Pero ni bien recordó los hechos de la noche anterior, todo indicio de alegría -o incluso indiferencia- desapareció de su rostro. El silencio invadió la habitación, mientras él se carcomía la mente. Ahora que lo veía, el dormitorio estaba casi vacío: sólo estaban él y su nuevo amigo.

Cuando Charlie despertó David se sintió un poco mejor, ya que comenzaba a descubrir que la compañía es algo que no tiene precio.

Cuando salieron de allí se empeñaron en encontrar el Gran Comedor, pero no tuvieron mucho éxito por si solos. De hecho se perdieron al menos dos veces. Finalmente un prefecto los encontró y les enseñó el camino.

El comedor estaba ya repleto, aunque el desayuno no estaba sobre las mesas. Mientras caminaban hacia sus lugares, los chicos pudieron oír unos cuantos "miren al loco del sombrero", provenientes de la mesa de Slytherin, e incluso "ese es el que no nos cree dignos" que tenían origen en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Caminando ligeramente encorvado, como si intentara dejar de llamar la atención, David continuó hasta encontrar su lugar con los Gryffindor.  
David se llevó una sorpresa inesperada en ese momento, ya que dos chicas que estaban al menos en tercer año lo saludaron cálidamente, acción imitada por varios chicos de distintos años.  
― ¡Hola David!  
Hubiera sido ridículo preguntar como recordaban su nombre. La hazaña hubiera sido poder olvidar su nombre después de lo que había pasado.  
― Ho.. hola.  
Su respuesta fue tímida pero los demás pudieron captarla con facilidad. En ese momento la mesa se llenó de todo tipo de alimentos y bebidas para desayunar. Como era de esperar, los alumnos se lanzaron al ataque. Esta vez, David no se quedó atrás. No había comido casi nada la noche anterior, así que tenía un importante hueco en el estómago.

Después de un abundante desayuno, David y Charlie caminaron juntos por los terrenos del castillo. Tenían tiempo libre antes de su primera clase en Hogwarts, Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas. Los terrenos eran inmensos, por lo que tenían bastante espacio por recorrer. Sólo detuvieron su marcha cuando se toparon con alguien que ambos estaban ansiosos de ver. Aunque no estaba sólo, no dudaron en llamarlo.  
― ¡Hey, Frederic¡Ven!  
La cabellera rubia giró lentamente para dejar paso a un rostro pálido, más de lo normal. Sus ojos azules se habían dilatado levemente. Los demás se adelantaron un poco.  
― Hola chicos... ¿que tal?  
Un tono culpable se hacía presente en su voz. Quien hubiera dicho que en menos de veinticuatro horas pasaría de ridiculizar a los miembros de Ravenclaw a llevar sus distintivos.  
― Bien, bien... ¿a donde vas?  
― Yo... estoy dando una vuelta con mis nuevos amigos.  
― ¡Qué coincidencia!  
En ese momento, uno de los chicos que acompañaba a Frederic le gritó.  
― ¡Frederic¡Nosotros nos adelantaremos, te esperamos en la biblioteca!  
El cambio de color fue radical. De blanco nieve, su rostro pasó a ser completamente rosa.  
― ¡Está bien!  
Les devolvió con vergüenza.  
― No seas idiota, Frederic. No tiene nada de malo -dijo Charlie.  
A David le gustaba lo que estaba pasando. No era una mala persona, pero Frederic lo había hecho sentir tan mal en el tren que la situación parecía divertirlo. Finalmente se calmó.  
― ¿Nos sentamos a la orilla del lago?  
Tanto el Gryffindor como el Ravenclaw aceptaron instantáneamente.

Era un día espectacular. El sol, a pesar de estar aún en época de calor, no era muy fuerte. Eso, sumado a una leve y fresca brisa -que probablemente se producía gracias a las frías agua del lago- hacía la charla mucho más reconfortante.  
David se dio cuenta. Estaba al aire libre. Estaba hablando con otras personas que conocía del día anterior. Que bien se sentía.

― ¿Qué tal la sala de Gryffindor? -preguntó Frederic.  
― Es bastante grande y espaciosa. La verdad es que me gusta mucho -dijo Charlie.  
David lo había notado. Frederic preguntó con un dejo de envidia. Se preguntó si Charlie también lo había notado.  
― Lo gracioso -continuó Charlie-, es que para entrar tenemos que decir una contraseña estúpida a una gorda.  
David se rió con fuerza. No lo había pensado así. Frederic también lo hizo.  
― Bueno, suena más fácil que contestar una pregunta. Eso es lo que tenemos que hacer.  
― ¡Genial¿Ya te preguntó algo? -David estaba curioso.  
― Oh, sí. Pero prefiero no entrar en detalles.

La conversación siguió su curso hasta que Frederic anunció que debía tomar su clase de Encantamientos.  
― ¿No tenemos Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas?  
― Ustedes sí, nosotros no. Las clases se comparten por casas, dos en cada clase. A ustedes hoy les toca con los Slytherin. Buena suerte. Eh... algo más. ¿Les parece reunirnos por la tarde? No es que los considere aburridos, es que mis compañeros son un poco... como explicarlo...  
― ¿Cerebritos?  
― Eso. Bueno, no. No son como pensábamos en el tren, pero... bueno, no importa. Adiós.  
Frederic se alejó.

David y Charlie se dirigieron a la cabaña de Hagrid, donde les habían indicado. Eran los primeros en llegar, por lo que pudieron hablar unas palabras con el inmenso profesor. Era un poco intimidante, pero parecía amigable. No tardaron en tomar confianza. Los demás alumnos no se hicieron esperar, y en unos minutos pudieron empezar las clases.  
― ¡Bienvenidos a la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas! Soy Hagrid, el profesor, aunque todos me recordaran por el viaje en bote¿no? Por ser el primer día, vamos a ver unas pequeñas criaturas que son inofensivas, pero si no se las sabe tratar, increíblemente molestas.  
Levantó un pequeño canasto que había depositado junto a él, asegurándose de presionar bien la tapa.  
― Los duendecillos no causan daños graves a los humanos, de hecho no podrían. Pero si ustedes le toman confianza, no duden que sufrirán más de un ataque de nervios.  
" Pueden ser combatidos con hechizos, es verdad. Quizás sea lo más rápido, pero no está de más conocer una vía alternativa. Lo que hay que hacer es hacer que ellos mismos vallan en su contra. ¿Cómo se logra? Haciéndolos obsesionar con algo. Una vez que lo logren, lo único que tienen que hacer es procurar que no obtengan lo que quieren. Así, finalmente se cansará y quedará rendido. Vamos a hacer los ejercicios... van a pasar por parejas... ¿quienes quieren ser los primeros?  
David había hecho un paso hacia atrás, jamás le gustaba ser el primero. Pero pudo ver como Charlie se adelantaba.  
― Muy bien¿cómo te llamas?  
― Charlie Thomasson.  
― Bien, Charlie¿quién será tu compañero?  
― ¡David!  
Viendo que no tenía otra opción, David se puso junto a Charlie.  
― Bien, lo que harán es tomar la varita de uno de ustedes y mostrársela al duendecillo cuando yo lo suelte. Si ven que quiere tomarla, entonces van por el buen camino. Cuando esté cerca, arrojen la varita a su compañero. Tú, David, ponte allí -le señaló un lugar unos pasos más atrás, bien enfrentado con Charlie-. ¿Listos?  
Pero el profesor no esperó respuesta, simplemente levantó la tapa del canasto. Lo que salió de allí parecía un humano desnutrido, al menos veinte veces más pequeño y sin pelo. Su cabeza era lo que más resaltaba.  
El duendecillo aguardaba atentamente, contemplando a todos los presentes, pero posando finalmente los ojos en David.  
― David, parece que deberán emplear tu varita, muéstrasela ahora. ¡Vamos!  
Sin dudarlo acató la orden. Levantó su varita y se la enseñó al duendecillo. La criatura la miró fijamente por unos segundos, luego comenzó a inclinar la cabeza hacia un lado. No hizo falta esperar mucho, pues el duendecillo alzó sus manos y comenzó a correr torpemente hacia David, señalando la varita.  
― ¡Levántala, ahora!  
David elevó la varita para que quedara fuera del alcance del duendecillo, quien al ver esto se empeñó en dar saltos para tomarla.  
― ¡Pásale la varita a Charlie!  
Con un rebuscado movimiento de su brazo -es obvio que no era buen deportista, aunque tenía un físico para ello- consiguió desprenderse de la varita, que voló en dirección a Charlie. Por suerte para David, su amigo no tuvo mayores problemas para tomarla en el aire. Agitando la varita, atrajo la atención del duendecillo, que esta vez salió disparado hacia él.  
Repitieron los movimientos hasta que finalmente la criatura cayó al suelo, sentada. Había gastado todas sus energías, o realmente ya no le interesaba competir contra David y Charlie.  
― ¡Perfecto, perfecto¿Quién va esta ves?  
― ¡Ja! Si el loco del sombrero puede hacerlo, cualquiera puede. Ven, Justin.  
― ¡Deja de llamarlo así!  
Charlie parecía furioso y apuntó con su varita a aquel Slytherin que se adelantaba, mientras Justin Adam, el primer chico sorteado por el sombrero, se acercaba a él. Los chicos se miraron con complicidad.  
― ¡NO! -gritaron y saltaron, imitando a David.  
Todos los alumnos de Slytherin, incluidos ellos, se morían de risa. David se colocó nuevamente con los alumnos de Gryffindor, pero Hagrid, viendo que Charlie no abandonaba su posición, decidió intervenir.  
― Basta, basta. Diez puntos menos para Slytherin por las burlas de ustedes. Y diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por su actitud, señor Thomasson. Vuelvan a la fila. Vengan ustedes dos -dijo finalmente señalando a la pareja de Slytherin.

Repitieron los pasos al pie de la letra, pero esta vez la criatura parecía no cansarse, estaba obsesionada con la varita de Justin. Por último, al ver que no podían vencerlo, el otro pateó al duendecillo con tal fuerza y furia que lo hizo volar un par de metros hacia atrás.  
― ¿Que ha...? -Hagrid no sabía que hacer.  
― ¡Estúpida cosa¿Cuándo veremos criaturas de verdad? -A pesar de no actuar como un ángel, Justin parecía uno al lado de su compañero.  
― Basta ya, se acabó. Veinte puntos menos para Slytherin. Vayan, ya es la hora.

Mientras caminaban hacia el castillo, David pareció volver a la realidad y preguntó a Charlie algo que lo intrigaba desde que lo vio por primera vez.  
― ¿Quién es ese?  
― No lo se...  
― Nicholas Ralph.  
Los amigos dieron media vuelta y se encontraron con Silvia Allison, aquella niña a la que David le sacaba dos cabezas. Así, los tres caminaron juntos, mientras hablaban.

― ¿Quién se cree que es? -dijo Charlie por tercera vez.  
― Es hijo de Jacobo Ralph, un empleado de alto rango del ministerio. Pero mis padres dicen que ellos sin los Malfoy no serían nada.  
― ¿Los Malfoy¿Quiénes son?  
― Son una antigua familia de magos. Tienen mucho poder económico, y se dice que hacen millonarios aportes al ministerio y a la escuela. Mi papá dice que es porque fueron Mortífagos...  
― ¿Morti-que?  
― Mortífagos, no se lo que significa porque no quisieron explicarme, pero no debe ser nada bueno. El punto es que dice que ya nadie debe acordarse de su condición, pero siguen aportando para que nadie sospeche. Como les decía, los Ralph no serían nada sin los Malfoy, porque están respaldados por ellos. Me contaron que una vez no quisieron subirle el sueldo a Jacobo, y uno de los Malfoy amenazó con dejar de hacer contribuciones.  
― Debe ser bueno tener una familia así de tu lado -dijo Charlie.  
― Si tuviese que elegir entre ser como Nicholas y tener poder, o ser como yo, sin duda me quedo como soy yo.  
― Eso es cierto.

Aquel día transcurrió rápidamente, aunque David se cruzó una vez más con Nicholas. Pudo notar como él y sus compañeros de Slytherin le hacían burla por detrás, pero prefirió hacer caso omiso a ello.  
Mientras entraba a su dormitorio, ya de noche, se preguntaba si el sombrero se habría equivocado al enviarlo a Gryffindor.


	10. El Retrato

La noche se esfumó y la luna dejó lugar al sol, cuyos rayos que se filtraban por las ventanas de la torre de Gryffindor, despertaron a David y sus compañeros. La mañana se mostraba tranquila, ya que tuvieron un desayuno agradable y pudieron asistir a sus clases normalmente, sin ningún tipo de problemas. Quizás una de las mayores bondades de los miércoles era que no compartían ninguna asignatura con la casa de Slytherin. Pero, como David comprobaría más tarde, eso no quitaba la posibilidad de encontrarse con alguno de ellos. 

Durante la tarde David y Charlie tuvieron su primera clase de Encantamientos, pero para su decepción no practicaron ninguno. En el tiempo libre, estuvieron con Frederic y Silvia, que empezaba a integrarse al grupo. A David le parecía que las chicas de Gryffindor la discriminaban por alguna razón.

Pero la noche no fue igual. Después de la cena, todos se fueron a dormir, todos excepto uno de los compañeros de David. Al ver que no regresaba a su cama, Él y Charlie salieron a buscarlo, preocupados, sabiendo que circular de noche por los pasillos estaba prohibido.  
Encontrarlo, pudiendo estar en cualquier lado, no fue nada comparado con el problema que los esperaba.

Frank Longbottom, el hijo de Neville, estaba tirado en el suelo mientras otros dos estudiantes lo apuntaban con su varita. Los reconocieron al instante, eran Nicholas Ralph y Justin Adam.  
― Te tengo advertido, si el inútil me vuelve a bajar puntos, ya sé con quien desquitarme.  
Por su forma de hablar, era obvio que Nicholas disfrutaba aquel momento. Sin duda, atormentar a quienes fueran más débiles que él le causaba gran placer.  
― Y más te vale que nadie se entere de esto...  
― Para eso, Nicholas, ya es tarde.  
Charlie se había acercado y David lo siguió.  
― Vaya, vaya, pero si es el loco del sombrero y su perrito faldero.  
Justin rió exageradamente, como para aumentar la tensión del encuentro.  
Un segundo después, Charlie y Nicholas tenían sus varitas en alto, apuntándose el uno al otro.  
― Esto no es asunto de ustedes -dijo Justin.  
― Tal vez no, pero ese que está ahí es nuestro compañero de dormitorio.  
David había hablado con determinación, y luego le hizo una seña a Frank para que se colocase detrás de él. Instantes después el también tenía su varita en alto.  
― ¿Qué pueden hacernos dos_sangre sucia_ a dos magos de verdad?  
Ninguno de los dos retrocedió, pero sabían que Justin tenía razón. Jamás habían hecho magia, no tenían posibilidades ante ellos.  
― ¿Y bien?  
― Está bien, vamos Frank.

Los chicos dieron media vuelta, dispuestos a retirarse. Los Slytherin hubiesen quedado bien parados de no ser por Nicholas.  
― ¡Allí están los Gryffindor, los valientes! Especialmente tú, Harrison, eres el pedazo de escoria más grande y cobarde de esa casa.  
David se dio vuelta inmediatamente, invadido por la furia. Se sorprendió a si mismo cuando, ante la cara de horror de Nicholas, se abalanzó sobre él y lo golpeó directamente en la boca.

Mientras varios dientes tintineaban en el suelo, Justin amagó un golpe a David, pero era tarde. Charlie, a pesar de su pequeño cuerpo, lo había empujado hacia atrás.  
Los chicos de Gryffindor se fueron corriendo, mientras escuchaban.  
― ¡Esperen a que la directora se entere de esto!

Cuando se dirigían a desayunar, David y Charlie sabían que no les esperaba nada bueno. Frank iba con ellos, se notaba que anhelaba unirse al grupo. En la sala común Silvia también decidió acompañarlos, y no tuvieron más opción que contarle la historia.  
― ¡Ustedes están locos¡No deberían meterse con él!  
― Ya sabemos, Silvia, ya sabemos. ¿Pero qué esperabas que hiciéramos?  
Tenían razón, no podían dejar que atormenten a Frank sólo porque su padre le había quitado puntos a su casa.

El desayuno se había desarrollado con normalidad. Nicholas no estaba en la mesa de Slytherin, sino en la enfermería, donde estaban intentando arreglar su dentadura mágicamente.  
La sorpresa llegó cuando se estaban por retirar. La directora se puso de pie y aumentó mágicamente el tono de su voz.  
― Por favor, el señor Harrison, acompáñeme a la oficina.  
Ante la mirada de todos lo que pasaban, David se quedó estático, esperando que McGonagall lo lleve a la dirección.

El despacho de la directora estaba lleno de objetos extraños, pero lo que más impresionó a David fueron los cuadros, cuadros con gente pintada, gente que se movía y hablaba. Al advertir la presencia del chico, se miraban entre ellos con gestos de reprobación, como sabiendo que había hecho algo malo. Tan sólo una persona lo observaba sin ningún tipo de severidad. Al parecer, David le había llamado la atención, porque lo examinó cuidadosamente de punta a punta, pero luego se detuvo en su rostro.  
Era un retrato de un hombre anciano, con una gran barba blanca. Los anteojos de media luna estaban sostenidos por una curvada nariz. En el marco inferior del cuadro, grabado en letras doradas, se leía: "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore".  
La directora se sentó en su habitual silla, señalando con la cabeza una que había del otro lado del escritorio, invitando a David a sentarse. Mientras caminaba, los ojos de aquella persona retratada lo siguieron lentamente, con una leve sonrisa dibujada en sus facciones.

― Tengo entendido, señor Harrison, que usted y uno de sus compañeros agredieron a dos estudiantes de Slytherin, en plena noche, por los pasillos. Eso significa que, efectivamente, estuvieron deambulando durante horas prohibidas.  
― ¡Pero lo hicimos porque...!  
― ¿Sí o no?  
― ¡Pero ellos también!  
― Sin embargo, señor, usted fue el único que agredió físicamente, lo cual como usted debería tener bien en cuenta, son dos reglas rotas.  
David bajó la vista, sabía que tenía razón. Pero algo le llamó la atención sobre el escritorio. Había una carta, tapada casi completamente, como si la directora quisiera ocultarla. Pero todavía se podía leer algo, la primera parte del nombre del remitente. "Draco Mal...".  
McGonagall captó el centro de atención de David y la ocultó por completo.  
― ¿Qué es eso?  
― Asuntos de la escuela, nada de su incumbencia.  
La directora estaba claramente nerviosa por lo que acababan de preguntarle.  
― Es ese tal Malfoy¿verdad? Él le pidió que me...  
David se silenció de repente. Lo había estado pensando inconscientemente, pero jamás había analizado la posibilidad... ¿Iban a...?  
― Lo lamento, Harrison, pero me temo que deberá abandonar el colegio mañana por la mañana.

Aquellas palabras le cayeron como una bomba a David. Lo cierto es que no pudo concentrarse en el tono de voz de la directora, porque de lo contrario, se hubiese percatado de que la directora realmente lo lamentaba. Pero la conversación no terminó allí.

― No creo que eso sea necesario, Minerva.  
Aquel que había hablado, no era más que Albus Dumbledore, el anciano del retrato. David pensó que un retrato animado jamás podría hacer cambiar de opinión a la directora. Pero McGonagall se puso de pie, y le indicó que se quedara justo donde estaba. Se paró frente al retrato y conversaron mediante susurros, para que el chico no escuchara.  
― Albus, escuchaste cuando leí la carta en voz alta... sino lo expulso ellos...  
― ¿Vas a dejarte chantajear así, Minerva?  
De seguro, durante la vida había sido una persona muy sabia y convincente. Esas pocas palabras, hicieron que los pensamientos de la directora giraran radicalmente. Dumbledore tenía razón¿iba a dejarse chantajear por una persona como "él", con su pasado y el de su familia?

La conversación secreta duró muy pocos instantes, y en un minuto McGonagall estaba sentada nuevamente en su silla.  
― Bien, reconsiderando que ellos estaban atacando al alumno Longbottom, creo que con un prqueño castigo bastará.

David volvió a la sala común, feliz. Mientras tanto, la directora y Dumbledore continuaron su debate, pero esta vez en un tono lo suficientemente alto como para que los demás retratos escuchen.  
― Espero que esté en lo correcto.  
― No tengo dudas, directora. Podemos esperar grandes cosas de ese estudiante, considerando quien es su bisabuelo.  
― Ahora que menciona a su bisabuelo... Es raro, por más que revisé el registro de estudiantes, no pude encontrar algún mago con aquel apellido.  
― Eso es porque aquel mago no era Harrison.  
― Lo sé, lo sé. También busqué a algún Dawson, su apellido materno. Pero tampoco encontré a ninguno.  
― Eso es porque aquel mago no asistió a Hogwarts.  
― Esa es una posibilidad... De todas formas, la plaza que reservó para el primer nacido de un Dawson no tiene firma alguna. No entiendo como hizo para lograrlo.  
― Oh, eso hubiera sido muy divertido. ¡Encontrar su nombre en aquel libro!  
― Espere... ¿Usted realmente lo conocía¿Quién es?  
El anciano del retrato pensó por unos segundos su respuesta.  
― Un viejo amigo, Minerva. Un viejo, viejo amigo.  
Y aquel mago se sumergió en un profundo sueño.


	11. Expelliarmus

Al otro día, David despertó convencido de que por fin tendría un día tranquilo. Sin embargo, sufriría un sobresalto más.

Mientras estaban desayunando, los alumnos notaban un clima extraño en la mesa de profesores, especialmente por parte de la directora y el vicedirector, Neville.

Pero no tuvieron ninguna noticia hasta la hora del almuerzo. Neville se puso de pie, un poco nervioso, para dar un anuncio que cambiaría los ánimos del colegio entero.  
― Atención, por favor. Necesito su atención unos momentos, voy a ser breve -en realidad Neville deseaba ser breve-. Tenemos que informar que por razones de seguridad, las excursiones de alumnos de cuarto año en adelante, a realizarse el mes próximo, quedan canceladas.  
El vicedirector se sentó y bebió un largo trago de lo que sea que había en su copa. Pero las miradas e insultos no estaban enfocados en él, sino en un chico de la mesa de Gryffindor.  
Nadie se creía el cuento de la seguridad, y además todos estaban lo suficientemente informados como para saber que quien financiaría las excursiones, aquellos viajes a los países limítrofes que se realizarían ese año era Draco Malfoy, un mago millonario que hacía poco se había convertido en dueño de una empresa mundial. Todos los ojos, incluso los de algunos profesores -especialmente aquellos que iban como acompañantes-, estaban fijados en David.  
No era extraño. Nicholas había difundido la noticia sobre una posible decisión de los Malfoy para retirar los aportes al colegio si aquel chico que lo había atacado, y, si no fuera por la enfermera, dejado sin dientes, no era expulsado.

Aquel día fue un verdadero infierno. David ya tenía demasiado con ser el centro de odio de los Slytherin, como para que toda la escuela, incluidos algunos de sus compañeros de casa, también lo detestaran. Es verdad, todos odiaban a Nicholas, pero para los estudiantes mayores, ver como se hacen añicos sus posibilidades de hacer un viaje gratuito (que para la mayoría sería inalcanzable económicamente) por un niño de once años, no era de lo más agradable.  
Durante la clase de Herbología, que los Gryffindor compartían con los alumnos de Hufflepuff, la mayoría de los presentes se empeñó a molestar a David. No importaba que ellos no estuvieran afectados directamente, pero aquel hecho también quitaba la posibilidad de realizar el viaje al ser mayores. Algunos también lo hacían por órdenes de sus hermanos, quienes sí estarían en condiciones de realizar el viaje ese año. El desorden se hizo tan grande que Neville dio por finalizada la clase antes de tiempo.

Sin embargo, no todo fue negro aquel día. Los jueves tenían Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, clase que compartían, para infortunio de David, con los alumnos de Slytherin.  
Nicholas estaba allí, con su mirada arrogante. Parecía estar muy feliz por todo lo que estaba pasando.  
― ¡Buenos días! -dijo el profesor. Eduard Johanson era de mediana estatura, ni muy fornido ni muy flaco. Era un adulto tipo, como esos que se ven en cualquier lado-. Bienvenidos a la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. En esta sala aprenderán los secretos de la magia negra, pues su comprensión es necesaria para poder combatirla.  
" Defenderse de magos tenebrosos, espeluznantes criaturas o cualquier tipo de peligro es una asignatura casi indispensable para cualquier mago o bruja.  
" Hoy aprenderán uno de los hechizos más básicos, cualidad que no eclipsa su gran utilidad. El hechizo de desarme, más conocido por su invocación, _Expelliarmus_, es un simple conjuro que se usa para desarmar al oponente. El ejemplo más claro es hacer que su varita vuele fuera de su alcance, dejándolo sin medios para atacarnos.  
" Aquellos que gocen de tener una familia de magos, sabrán que es justamente con ese hechizo que Harry Potter mató al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, haciendo que su maldición rebote hacia él mismo. El _Expelliarmus_ es un hechizo muy variable, sus resultados dependen del poder de cada mago. Ahora, basta de charla y a practicar. Necesito dos voluntarios.  
Mientras tanto, David analizaba en su cabeza lo que escuchaba. ¿Aquel mago que lo había acompañado a hacer las compras había vencido a un mago en verdad tan poderoso¿Por qué no lo habrá mencionado? "Debe estar harto de la fama", pensó David. Pero en cuanto el profesor pidió voluntarios, su cabeza volvió al salón. Esta vez estaba decidido a no ser él, pero fue demasiado tarde.  
Algún alumno de Gryffindor, sin duda ofendido aún por lo que David había hecho, lo empujó hacia el centro.  
― ¡Perfecto¿Algún rival para el señor?  
Una risa llegó desde el grupo de Slytherin. Nicholas se adelantó con la varita en alto. David supo que pasaría una vergüenza terrible frente a todos si tenía que hacer un hechizo, puesto que jamás había practicado magia. Sumado a que el rival era aquel que había causado todo el revuelo, una humillación ante él sería realmente devastadora.  
― ¿Quién de ustedes convocó, con éxito, el hechizo de desarme?  
Al ver que nadie respondía, el profesor continuó.  
― Perfecto, así todos estarán al mismo nivel. Empecemos con ustedes dos, todo lo que hay que hacer es...  
― ¿Y qué ganamos si lo logramos?  
La pregunta había llegado desde el rejunte de Gryffindor. Charlie estaba interesado en algún tipo de premio. Por cierto, Él, junto a Frank y Silvia era uno de los únicos que aún se hablaba sin rencores con David.  
― Oh, bien... No había pensado, pero les tengo una propuesta. Aquel que logre desarmar a su rival en el primer intento, se lleva cincuenta puntos para su casa.  
Durante el primer día de estadía en Hogwarts, además de sus clases normales, los alumnos de primer año tuvieron una pequeña reunión con la directora, quien les explicó todo lo que necesitaban saber. David vio una oportunidad en esos gloriosos cincuenta puntos, al menos podría recuperar el aire de calma por parte de los miembros de su casa -aunque los mayores no se olvidarían fácilmente del viaje- si hacía algo bueno.  
― Lo cual -continuó el profesor-, si me piden opinión, es muy difícil.  
― Y aún más para la clase de personas que jamás ha realizado magia, o que jamás ha visto realizar magia -dijo Nicholas, refiriéndose a David.  
― Eso no tiene por que ser así -replicó Eduard con severidad, comprendiendo la indirecta-. El tipo de ascendencia no influye en el poder de un mago. Bueno, volvamos al hechizo. Todo lo que tienen que hacer es apuntar a la varita de su rival y pronunciar el conjuro. Repitan con migo. Expelliarmus -el profesor dijo la última palabra un poco más lento que el resto de la frase, y después todos lo imitaron-. Deben decirlo con voz alta y clara. ¿Listos ustedes dos¿Quién va primero?  
― Yo voy.  
Nicholas había reaccionado antes que David, y ahora se preparaba para intentarlo. Se pararon frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos. Nicholas se estaba concentrando lo más que podía en realizar correctamente el hechizo. David se obligaba a si mismo a no soltar la varita, no lo haría, por más que un huracán le atacase la mano. Finalmente, el profesor dio la orden.  
― ¡Expelliarmus!  
Pero para sorpresa de David, su varita no se movió. Tampoco había sentido que intentara escurrirse entre sus dedos. Nicholas había fallado, y estaba furioso. Era su oportunidad.  
Esta vez fue él quien se concentró. Pensó en todo lo que aquel chico de Slytherin le había hecho pasar aquel día, también en cuánto se había burlado por su inesperado percance con el Sombrero Seleccionador. No olvidaba que lo había insultado y llamado cobarde, y entonces supo que era el momento.  
― ¡Expelliarmus!  
¿Se habría concentrado demasiado? No sólo la varita de Nicholas salió disparada, sino que el chico mismo fue despedido hacia atrás, chocando contra una de las paredes. El profesor corrió directamente hacia él y comprobó que aún estaba consciente, aunque tenía un brazo fracturado.  
Todos los alumnos de Gryffindor estallaron en vitoreos. Todos. Incluso aquellos que lo había insultado y molestado, sí, todos.

Los gritos de dolor de Nicholas se hicieron oír por los pasillos del castillo. Sus insultos hacia David, sus amenazas y sus lloriqueos alarmaron a más de un profesor, y a algún que otro fantasma que pasaba por ahí. Finalmente pudieron dejarlo en la enfermería, lugar que ya había visitado hacía muy poco tiempo, también a causa de David.

La noticia no tardó en expandirse por el colegio. Para la hora de la cena, todos sabían lo que había ocurrido. Como era de esperar, los Slytherin lo molestaban e insultaban, si es que esto era posible, aún más. Pero los miembros de las demás casas, incluso algunos mayores, se reían cada vez que algún alumno de primer año imitaba la reacción de Nicholas. Ya se sabía, todos odiaban a Nicholas. Esas circunstancias, y el hecho de haber ganado cincuenta puntos para su casa, hizo que David estuviera más tranquilo y le permitió tomar más confianza. Así, pudo dormir con paz aquella noche, y a la otra, y algunas más que sucedieron a la siguiente. Pero algo importante había sucedido aquel día, y quizás ni David ni Nicholas se habían percatado, pero la rivalidad entre ellos estaba oficializada.


	12. Audiciones

Durante los días siguientes no ocurrió ningún hecho fuera de lo normal. Una mañana el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor reunió a todos los miembros de esa casa, y anunció que aprovecharía el día estupendo que era para llevar a cabo las audiciones del equipo. No era más que la verdad, hacía tiempo que no había un clima tan agradable.

Silvia intentó explicarles aquel extraño deporte a David, Frederic. Charlie, por parte de su madre, sabía algunas cosas, pero aún estaba intrigado por lo que se unió a la conversación.  
Después de varios fracasos, la chica les propuso ver las audiciones. Aún no estaban en edad para poder jugar, pero las audiciones estaban abiertas para cualquier Gryffindor.

Era simplemente impresionante. David estaba estático, con la boca abierta, mientras miraba como las escobas encantadas surcaban el aire. Mientras contemplaba las audiciones, sintió el deseo de jugar. Algo muy extraño en él, ya que jamás se interesó demasiado en los deportes. El rol que más le llamó la atención fue claramente el de buscador, pero el pensó que sería un buen bateador. Los genes Harrison le habían trasmitido su físico y fuerza, a pesar de que el chico no los había utilizado. Sus brazos tenían la potencia suficiente para derribar a cualquiera con la ayuda de aquellas endemoniadas pelotas que golpeaban a los jugadores.

Después de un rato, los otros tres querían irse al castillo. El jefe capitán había acertado en el horario. Grandes nubes de tormenta se acercaban desde el sur, y esto alarmó a los compañeros de David. Sin embargo él quiso quedarse un rato más, quería ver quienes eran los que quedaban en el equipo. Pero después de un tiempo se le hizo imposible, ya que se levantó un fuerte viento. No tardó mucho en caer en la cuenta de que, a excepción de quienes se encontraban en el campo de Quidditch, era el único que no se encontraba dentro del castillo. O al menos eso creía.  
Mientras corría hacia adentro, notó un movimiento a su derecha, en los límites del Bosque Prohibido. Otra de sus virtudes era su campo visual, tenía una vista muy penetrante. Se paró en seco y a los pocos segundos vio una persona saliendo de aquel lugar, una persona que él conocía.  
― ¡Profesora!  
El grito llegó débil a los oídos de Mirtha, ya que el viento lo eclipsó en gran parte. A Mirtha se le heló la sangre. ¿La habían visto? Eso no estaba bien, pero de todas formas se unió a David en su marcha.  
― ¿Que hacía ahí?  
― Estaba viendo... me enviaron a corroborar que ciertas cosas se mantengan en orden.  
― Pensé que ese era trabajo de Hagrid.  
― Casi siempre.  
A David le pareció que Mirtha intentaba escapar aquella conversación. En efecto, la profesora cambió el sentido de la conversación.  
― Dime¿qué tal la familia?  
Ahora que lo recordaba, su familia había conocido también a Mirtha, en la clínica. Les había parecido una persona muy amable y respetuosa.  
― Bastante bien, se llevaron una gran sorpresa al enterarse de este asunto de ser mago.  
Estaban caminando con rapidez por la inminente tormenta. El ritmo de la conversación se aceleraba a un paso increíble.  
― ¿Que dices¡Já! Yo pensaba que al menos uno de tus padres era mago... Es una suerte que no te conociera hasta ese momento, de lo contrario hubiese abierto la boca y sin duda habría sido un error muy grande. Por cierto¿tienes idea de quién de tus familiares tenía poderes mágicos?  
― Sí, según me dijeron, mi bisabuelo.  
― Eso tiene sentido, al parecer sus poderes no se transmitieron de inmediato. ¿Cómo era su nombre?  
― Ahora que lo menciona, no lo sabemos. Nadie en mi familia lo sabe. A veces pienso que jamás lo llamaron por su nombre, hizo cosas muy feas con su familia.  
― Ah, interesante. Entonces lo llamaremos "señor Harrison"¿qué te parece? Ahora que lo mencionas¿qué es lo que hizo con su familia?  
― El no era Harrison, es un mago por la rama de mi madre. Según lo poco que pude escuchar, cuando se enteró que mi bisabuela estaba embarazada, la envió a vivir a Londres sin dinero. Jamás volvió para reencontrarse con ellos.  
Se asustó un poco. La profesora se agachó repentinamente, sosteniéndose con los hombros de David. Lo miraba con una mirada penetrante, como si lo que acababa de decir era lo que quería oír desde hacía años. Lentamente, elaboró una pregunta que tenía preparada desde hacía mucho tiempo, aunque no sabía quien iba a ser su interlocutor.  
― ¿Cómo era su apellido?  
Atónito por el repentino interés de Mirtha, David respondió, inocente.  
― Dawson, el apellido de mi madre.  
Los ojos de la directora se desorbitaron. Cuando se dio cuenta de su actitud, intentó actuar normalmente.  
― Disculpa, me afectan mucho ese tipo de historias. Ahora, tengo que ir a atender unos asuntos.  
La excusa no era la mejor, pero David no pudo dejar de notar la excitación de la profesora. Mientras Mirtha se alejaba, casi al trote, pudo preguntarle algo más que lo tenía intrigado desde que visitó la clínica.  
― Profesora¿qué es Gemlug?  
Aún con sus pulsaciones por el cielo, Mirtha respondió.  
― Eso es algo que tendrás que descubrir con tus propios medios. Y espero que no tardes mucho.

David analizaba lo que la profesora había querido decirle. Mientras, Mirtha cruzaba la puerta del castillo. Una araña solitaria que tejía orgullosamente una telaraña fue la única que pudo oír la palabra que salió de su boca.  
― Bingo.


	13. El libro de G G

Durante el siguiente par de semanas, los chicos siguieron sus clases normalmente. En Encantamientos, habían aprendido a elevar y manipular cosas con el aire. En Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, siguieron practicando el_Expelliarmus_, pues algunos aún no lograban convocarlo con éxito.

David, en una de las clases, llegó a jurar que había visto un débil rayo de color rojizo que salió de su varita. El profesor Johanson le dijo que era su imaginación, o el recuerdo de haberlo visto antes. Pero él estaba seguro que no era así, pues no descendía directamente de magos, y no conoció nadie hasta su principio de curso.

Con respecto a su inesperado y misterioso encuentro con Mirtha en los jardines del castillo, David decidió no comentarlo con sus amigos, al menos no por el momento. De vez en cuando, se sentaba en silencio a pensar que podía ser aquello que tanto le intrigaba, la palabra Gemlug. ¿Por qué Mirtha quería que lo descubriese él mismo¿Y por qué quería que lo hiciera rápido? Sin embargo, después de quemarse la cabeza por varios días seguidos, desistió.

Pero vamos a detener el tiempo en una fría mañana, mientras los alumnos estaban desayunando. Como era costumbre, las lechuzas entraron inundando el Gran Comedor. David estaba acostumbrado a no recibir nada, de hecho, estaba pensando que era hora de sacar a_Hércules_ un rato, porque hasta ese momento había tenido nula actividad.

Sin embargo ese día un paquete cayó justo delante de él. Era de una forma rectangular, más larga que ancha. Estaba envuelto en un papel de madera claramente muy viejo. Pero lo que le llamó la atención al chico (y a todos lo que estaban cerca, incluidos Charlie, Frank y Silvia) era el mensaje que había escrito en él. Eran letras en mayúsculas y claras, como si el remitente temiera una confusión al llevar el paquete a destino. "ENTREGAR AL AL PRIMER DAWSON QUE ASISTA A HOGWARTS".  
Después de unos momentos de debate, la mayoría aceptó la teoría de David. Sin duda, al no haber tenido su madre o su abuelo poderes mágicos, el primer Dawson en asistir a Hogwarts era él, a pesar de no llevar ese apellido. Sonaba un poco extraño, pero fue la explicación más lógica que pudieron encontrar.  
Cuando ese misterio quedó resuelto, todos incentivaron a David para que lo abriese, pero el chico no cedió. Sin duda era algo muy, muy viejo, y no quería que se arruine por el tacto de casi una decena de manos curiosas. Así, decidió no abrirlo hasta estar sólo en el dormitorio.

Después del desayuno, los chicos de Gryffindor subieron a su Sala Común. Al tener la mañana libre, se abrigarían e irían a ver los entrenamientos de Quidditch. Poniendo como excusa un inexistente resfrío, David se quedó en el dormitorio. Cuando se hubo asegurado de que no quedaba nadie, al menos nadie que compartiera habitación con él, abrió el paquete.  
Tengo que decir que sufrió una pequeña desilusión al ver que era un libro. Parecía un libro común. Su fachada era negra, y en la tapa había dos grandes letras G. Al girar el libro en sus manos, David contempló un extraño símbolo en la contratapa. Le llamó un poco la atención, pero luego alejó su mente de aquella imagen y abrió el libro.  
Las primeras páginas estaban totalmente escritas, pero eran todos símbolos que David no podía comprender. Y no me refiero a un idioma que no entendía, o a letras chinas, diferentes a las del idioma de David, sino realmente símbolos. Aburrido, fue pasando las páginas una por una, hasta que se encontró con un hechizo.  
Estaba bastante bien explicado, y en inglés, por lo que David podía entenderlo. Por lo que leyó antes de conjurarlo, de impaciente que era, pudo saber que se trataba de un conjuro que hacía aparecer un reflejo de algo en el lugar donde él quisiera. Le resultó gracioso, y lo practicó de inmediato.  
― ¡Reflecto! -dijo apuntándose a sí mismo. Un rayo color escarlata se dibujó en la corta distancia entre la varita y él, deteniéndose en su pecho.  
David esperó algún efecto, pero al ver que nada sucedía, leyó el siguiente paso en el libro. Acto seguido, apuntó hacia el piso, no muy lejos de donde él estaba.  
El rayo escarlata, que todavía emanaba de la varita, se convirtió en un rayo de un azul verdoso. Al llegar al suelo se desvaneció y David se encontró contemplando a alguien igual a él. Era una réplica exacta, y no sólo eso, sino que imitaba todos sus movimientos. Después de varias comprobaciones, descubrió que su doble no era capaz de emitir sonidos ni hacer magia. Como es obvio, tampoco era material, por lo que le pareció muy poco útil para distraer a alguien (por cierto, un tiempo después comprobaría que se equivocaba). Pero se empeñó en no olvidar el hechizo, por si alguna vez necesitaba comprobar su aspecto.

Después de ojear un poco más el libro, pudo encontrar un par de hechizo más, pero no puso demasiado interés en la lectura. David se sumergió en sus pensamiento. ¿Quién le había enviado el libro¿Habría alguna oficina de correos para los magos¿Cómo era posible que supieran que su madre era de apellido Dawson, por arte de magia? A esta última pregunta no le encontró respuesta, pero sí pudo, de alguna manera, resolverla. Supuso que de la misma manera en que lo habían sabido Harry y Neville cuando irrumpieron en su casa. ¿Pero tendría alguna relación con su bisabuelo? Remitiéndose a ese mismo hecho, pensó que la respuesta era negativa pues, como recordaba perfectamente, los magos habían dicho que no conocían a aquel mago de su familia, ni si quiera sabían su nombre. No pudo encontrarle mucha lógica a estos pensamientos, pero pronto los dejó de lado para volver a la pregunta principal. ¿Quién le había enviado el libro?  
Para saberlo, David tendría que haber tenido un giratiempo. Como obviamente no lo tenía, no supo la respuesta hasta mucho después, pero creo que ustedes pueden saber la historia.

Apenas dos días después de las audiciones para el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, Mirtha McFly había pedido licencia. El motivo era, decía ella, una repentina enfermedad, no muy grave pero molesta. Había rechazado rotundamente el ofrecimiento a ser atendida en la enfermería. Sugirió que le descontaran los días de ausencia del sueldo, pero McGonagall se negó rotundamente, aunque con algunas sospechas.  
Como era obvio, Mirtha no estaba enferma. Se pasó días y días en su despacho-habitación, con varios libros sobre su escritorio. Uno de ellos era el ahora famoso "Libro de G. G.", como David, sus amigos, y yo lo llamaremos en adelante.  
Volviendo a la historia, la noche anterior a la llegada del "Libro de G. G." a manos de David, Mirtha estaba quemándose el cerebro. Además de los libros, había montones y montones de papel, repletos de garabatos, señales y letras. Era obvio que se había sumergido en una gran investigación.  
Pero ya no estaba sentada, sino que iba de aquí para allá, con las manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda. ¿Lo había encontrado¿Se le había presentado la oportunidad¿Tan simple había sido? Había llegado a aquella escuela para poder acercarse más a su objetivo, pero había pensado que iba a ser difícil. Y ahora, de la nada, el objetivo se había acercado a ella. No podía ser tan fácil, no. Conocía a alguien que podía darle una respuesta, sí. Las posibilidades eran remotas, pero era la prueba que necesitaba. Y ese alguien se encontraba, de cierto modo, dentro de la escuela. Cuando digo de cierto modo, me refiero a que ese alguien estaba muerto, pero aún podía hablar con él. Así que eligiendo sus palabras con cuidado, salió de la habitación. Vale la aclaración, dejó todos los libros sobre el escritorio, todos excepto uno, que me imagino se darán cuenta cual es.

Mientras caminaba repasó cada una de las pistas con cuidado. Primero lo de la clínica, que le había resuelto, accidentalmente, un problema que la había tenido ocupada al menos dos años. Después lo que hizo con el sombrero, sí. Dicen que nadie puede callar aquel sombrero. ¿Coincidencia? No parecía, después de su último encuentro, tenía que ser él. Estaba muy excitada, tanto que empezó a correr.  
Finalmente, dijo la contraseña a la gárgola. Esta se abrió, dejando el paso libre. Subiendo la escalera, Mirtha se encontró en el despacho de la directora.  
McGonagall aún estaba ahí, y se mostró un poco sorprendida por la repentina visita. Un poco por la hora, un poco porque su visitante, supuestamente, estaba enferma.  
― Buenas noches, directora -estaba muy agitada, y le costaba hablar-. Necesito un favor, es sólo unos segundos. ¿Podría hablar con el señor Dumbledore?  
El hombre del retrato abrió los ojos al sentir su nombre.  
― Adelante -dijo la directora.  
― Con su permiso, preferiría... estar a solas.  
McGonagall no entendía la naturaleza del pedido, pero al fin y al cabo ya se iba. Le pidió que al salir, apagara la luz (mágica) que había sobre el escritorio. Finalmente se esfumó. Era la oportunidad de Mirtha.  
― Señor¿puedo hacerle una pregunta un poco inoportuna?  
― ¡Preguntas inoportunas! Hace mucho que no me hacen una, sí. Recuerdo las preguntas inoportunas... Pregunte, sin miedo.  
― Bueno, es que es un asunto que tal vez le moleste un poco. No sé como explicarlo.  
― No tenga miedo, no voy a matarla. De cualquier forma no podría.  
― Bien, es sobre ese chico nuevo, sabe, ese tal Harrison.  
― ¿El chico del sombrero? Oh, sí, la directora me comentó lo que pasó. Es curioso, muy curioso. Y muy gracioso a la vez. Dejando de lado la humildad, tengo que decir que la gente me consideraba el mejor mago del mundo en mi tiempo. Y no se sorprenda que le diga, profesora, que jamás, incluso cuando me sacaba de las casillas, pude hacer callar a aquel sombrero. Hay veces que a uno le gusta pensar tranquilo, y aquel sombrero habla, pero sin sentido alguno. Está un poco loco¿sabe?  
¡Había tantas cosas que pasaban por la mente de Mirtha! Ella pensaba que si Dumbledore hubiera sabido (aunque efectivamente lo sabía), jamás se hubiera detenido a hablar del sombrero.  
― Bueno, el punto es que... Estuve investigando algunas cosas, y aunque la conclusión pueda parecerle un poco loca... Bueno, su bisabuelo. Nadie sabe su nombre, es como si jamás hubiera existido. Pero sin embargo su descendencia está ahí, frente a mi, cuando doy clases o camino por los pasillos. Entonces me llamó la atención...  
― Ajá... -a Mirtha le pareció que Dumbledore sabía a donde quería llegar. Había alzado sus cejas, que ahora se encontraban lejos de los anteojos de medialuna.  
― Está bien, vamos al grano. Creo que es el biznieto de...  
― No gaste su saliva, profesora. Lo sé, lo supe desde que vi la expresión de su rostro.  
― Entonces¿es posible?  
― No es posible, es así realmente.

Después de darle las gracias, Mirtha se retiró de la dirección. Antes de que saliera, Dumbledore volvió a hablar.  
― Hay cosas que deben dejarse como están, profesora.  
Pero creo que Mirtha no lo escuchó. Cuando cerró la puerta, sus ojos brillaron intensamente. Lo había encontrado. Mientras tanto, dentro del despacho, Dumbledore repitió sus últimas palabras antes de quedarse dormido.  
― Hay cosas que deben dejarse como están.


	14. Timoris Revelio

El Libro de G. G. estuvo guardado con las pertenencias de David durante bastantes días, y por suerte, sin que nadie pudiera encontrarlo. Pronto, el chico casi se olvidó de su existencia, o al menos no pudo prestarle atención. Estaban en épocas de los primeros exámenes, y el estudio, sumado al nerviosismo, lo tenían lo bastante ocupado. Era bastante afortunado al haber sido dotado con una inteligencia tan prodigiosa, cosa que le hubiera hecho falta a Charlie. En realidad, su amigo no tenía mucha dificultad para aprender, pero si a eso le agregamos su falta de ganas y su carencia de interés, entonces sí se convertía en un problema.

Estudiaron durante varios días. La materia más difícil era, obviamente, historia de la magia, por ser la asignatura con más contenido teórico. Por suerte para David, el tema que estaba viendo le interesaba bastante. Magos oscuros del último siglo, sonaba interesante.

Un día, previo a los exámenes, David y Nicholas tuvieron otro encuentro. En realidad no puede calificarse de encuentro, porque Nicholas lo atacó por la espalda.  
Estaban desayunando, y David leía en voz alta la carta que su madre le había enviado. Tres días antes había sido el cumpleaños de Evelin, y su hijo le envió una alegre carta de felicitación mediante Hércules. De paso, aprovechó para contarle algunas cosas sobre su nueva escuela.  
La respuesta era breve, y la letra estaba levemente inclinada, como si hubiese estado nerviosa al momento de escribirla, sin duda por la presencia de aquel intrigante animal.

_Querido hijo:  
¡Gracias por la carta! En mi cumpleaños invité a unos amigos de la familia para poder compartir algunos bocados. ¡Menuda sorpresa nos llevamos cuando faltaba mitad de la torta! Te sugiero que alimentes mejor a tu lechuza.  
Por otro lado, me preguntaron por vos. Creo que elaboré una excusa lo suficientemente creíble, bastante buena como para haberla inventado en el momento. No me esperaba eso.  
Te extrañamos mucho, esperamos que vuelvas pronto._

_PD: John usa tu consola todos los días con sus amigos. A veces papá también juega._

_Te quiere, mamá._

A David le resultó chistoso el incidente de la lechuza, y de hecho la consideró afortunada. ¡Cuanto hacía que no comía una buena torta de chocolate! Pero lo que que ocurrió momentos después no le pareció nada gracioso.  
Se estaba tragando una cucharada de cereal cuando sintió que no le entraba más aire al cuerpo. Su garganta se había cerrado tanto que su cuello parecía una lata de gaseosas. Inmediatamente llegaron las risas, por detrás suyo, lo que le hizo adivinar que había sido Nicholas. El cobarde lo había atacado por la espalda. Rápidamente, un chico de sexto año que estaba cerca del lugar convocó el contra-hechizo, y David pudo volver a respirar.  
Cuando se dio vuelta, dispuesto a contraatacar, captó la mirada severa de la directora. Ya lo habían perdonado una vez, pero no iba a tener la misma suerte. Así que hizo como si nada pasara, mientras deseaba que el tiempo volase, porque cada pocos segundos se oía un "cobarde", dirigido a él desde la mesa de Slytherin.

Transcurría la mitad de la mañana, y era un día hermoso. Como era costumbre, aquellos días había que aprovecharlos, ya que aquel otoño era bastante parecido a un crudo invierno. Pero David decidió no ir y preparar alguna ofensiva contra Nicholas. Odiaba que lo humillen frente a tantas personas, y esta no iba a dejarla pasar.

Minutos después, se encontró leyendo aquel misterioso libro nuevamente. Mientras lo ojeaba, buscando algún hechizo especial para aquella ocasión, podía ver a sus amigos por la ventana. Deseaba tanto estar ahí, pero no podía...  
Buscó por un largo rato, y al final, desistió. Era un libro muy gordo, y no podía ojearlo completamente. Sabía que no podría causarle un daño físico a Nicholas, ni a ningún otro alumno, y su situación era desesperante. La mayoría de las páginas estaban repletas de maleficios, la mayoría muy difíciles de realizar a su edad, y de todas formas no los hubiera utilizado. De pronto, se encontró hablando con sigo mismo.  
― Necesito algo para avergonzarlo... pero no puedo atacarlo, tengo que humillarlo de alguna forma...  
De pronto, el libro (ahora cerrado) se elevó a la altura de su cabeza, frente a sus ojos atónitos. Se abrió con un movimiento brusco, y las páginas fueron pasando a gran velocidad. Finalmente se detuvo y se dejó caer sobre la cama nuevamente.

A diferencia de las otras páginas, donde los títulos eran los nombres del hechizo, David leyó una palabra que sin duda demostraba la excitación del autor, fuese quien fuese. "EUREKA". La letra era un poco irregular, pero no menos legible que cualquier otra parte del libro.  
David examinó aquella página con cuidado. En un margen, había una palabra. "BOGGART". Estaba seguro que la había leído, en algún libro, aunque no en clases. Efectivamente, como ustedes se darán cuenta, se refería a aquella criatura que se convierte en lo que más tememos.  
Pero lo interesante estaba un poco más abajo. Leyendo la descripción del hechizo, David estuvo a punto de decir la misma palabra que se leía en el título. Era lo que necesitaba, así que se empeñó a aprenderlo de la mejor manera posible.  
Timoris Revelio, según el libro, era un hechizo que imitaba el comportamiento de aquella criatura. Develaba al hechicero el temor más grande de la víctima. Como decía, era justo lo que necesitaba para utilizar en contra de Nicholas.

Estuvo con el libro abierto en aquella página durante un buen rato, leyendo y releyendo. Cuando sintió pasos en la escalera, guardó el libro y se hizo el dormido. Pero se le ocurrió algo, por lo que escondió su varita junto a él, bajo las sábanas.  
Pronto, Charlie y Frank entraron a la habitación. Estaban charlando animadamente de temas sin importancia, y después de comprobar que David estaba dormido, bajaron sus voces a un susurro.  
Entonces, David supo que era el momento oportuno, porque ninguno de los dos lo estaba mirando. Al mismo tiempo que susurraba el hechizo apuntando a Charlie, alcanzó a ver que la varita de Frank se había resbalado de sus manos, en dirección al suelo.

De pronto, la habitación se esfumó. David se encontraba en un pequeño comedor. Había tres personas ahí, sentadas a la mesa. Una de ellas era Charlie. Se respiraba un aire tenso, y ninguno se movía. Los otros dos presentes eran una mujer y un hombre, y por las facciones de este último, David supuso que se trataba de los padres de Charlie. Sobre la mesa había un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo, y justo al lado, una carta que reconoció al instante.  
De un momento a otro, el hombre se levantó de su silla y comenzó a golpear a la mujer. David intentó ayudar, pero no pudo moverse. De hecho, no estaba allí. Charlie intentó separar a su padre, pero fue rechazado con un empujón. A David le llegaron algunas palabras, y era el hombre quien las decía.  
― ¡Bruja!... ¡mentirosa!... ¡todos estos años!... ¡y el chico!  
David pensó que Charlie le tenía miedo a su padre, hasta que la escena cambió, o al menos se modificó. Ahora el chico era alguien parecido a Charlie, aunque no igual. La mujer era una figura ensombrecida. Y el hombre, era su amigo. Sólo un cambio en los objetos presentes: no había ninguna carta.  
Como David temía, Charlie se levantó y comenzó a golpear a la mujer. Lo único que escuchó antes de volver a la realidad fueron palabras sueltas.  
― ¡Squib!... ¡tu culpa!... ¡maldita!

David recuperó sus sentidos, y la varita de Frank tintineó en el suelo. No había pasado ni un segundo en la realidad. David comprendió el sueño de inmediato. La primera escena era el momento en que se había enterado de sus poderes, junto a su padre. ¡Por eso se había estremecido en el tren! Pero la segunda escena fue la que más le impacto. Lo que más temía Charlie era, efectivamente, ser como su padre al crecer. La escena lo mostraba casado, con alguien que no sabía quien era, y no importaba realmente. Él golpeaba a su mujer porque su hijo era Squib, una persona nacida de padres magos que no hereda sus poderes.

Se sintió cansado y esta vez se quedó realmente dormido. La impresión por lo que había visto no le duró poco tiempo, pero aún así decidió utilizar el hechizo para humillar a Nicholas.


	15. Candelia Allison

Como era de esperarse, David no tardó en contarle a sus amigos sobre el preciado libro. Les describió los hechizos que allí había leído, y, como a él, el que más les llamó la atención fue _Timoris Revelio_. Pensaron que era perfecto para usarlo con Nicholas, así que esperaron el momento oportuno para hacerlo. 

Un día cerca del fin del otoño, durante sus ratos libres, salieron a los terrenos del colegio. David, Charlie, Frederic, Frank y Silvia fingían una conversación, pero estaban esperando que Nicholas viniera a molestarlos. David suponía cuanto más cerca estuviera su objetivo, más nítida era la imagen del miedo. Y, por otro lado, quería que su movimiento no fuera sospechado, o de nada serviría.  
Así, se pasaron un largo rato mientras duraba la espera. No se habían dado cuenta del hermoso día que era, a pesar de la época del año, y pronto les entraron ganas de correr por los terrenos.  
Finalmente la inconfundible cara del Slytherin se asomó por la puerta junto a Thomas Goyle, un corpulento estudiante de quinto año. Al pasar junto a la animada reunión no pudo evitar irrumpir, así que fue quien habló, asegurándose de no ocultar el gran físico de su acompañante.  
― ¿Que hacen aquí cuatro varones hablando con una cuasi-mujer?  
El comentario sin duda ofendió a Silvia, pero era la oportunidad esperada. Todos elevaron sus varitas, amenazantes, pero sabiendo que no tenían que hacer nada.  
― Timoris Revelio -susurró David.

Como sabía que sucedería, el césped, los árboles, el lago y la imponente figura del castillo se esfumaron.  
Pero a diferencia de su anterior experiencia, esta vez no había espacio. O al menos eso parecía. Todo era oscuridad, y sólo un detalle alejó su repentino pensamiento de que Nicholas no temía a nada. Había dos personas ahí, que no tardó en reconocer.  
Una era, como esperaba, Nicholas. Pero la presencia de la otra persona, una chica, lo sorprendió. Era Candelia Allison, la hermana de Silvia. Candelia era un año mayor que David, y pertenecía a Hufflepuff.  
Ambos estaban separados por una corta distancia. Nicholas, de repente, comenzó a caminar. Lo hacía lentamente, temeroso, mirando hacia todos lados. Todo estaba oscuro, pero ellos se veían como si estuviesen a la luz del día. Candelia seguía allí de pie, mirándolo. Era hermosa pero ahí, dentro de la mente de Nicholas, lo era aún más.  
El chico avanzó lo suficiente como para estar a no más de medio metro de ella. Con cuidado, fue extendiendo su brazo. Quería tocarla. Faltaba poco, cada vez menos, se acercaba, se acercaba...  
Pero ahora, de la nada, había otro hombre junto a ellos.  
Era extremadamente parecido a Nicholas. De seguro era su padre. Gritaba como un loco.  
― ¡Traidor¡Maldito¡Esta sangre sucia!  
El espacio empezó a llenarse. No sólo estaba el padre de Nicholas, sino también algunos que seguramente eran familiares. Luego, sus compañeros de Slytherin aparecieron. Todos gritando como locos, humillando a Nicholas. Candelia se fue alejando, como suspendida en el aire, pues no movía una sola extremidad de su cuerpo. El chico la corría, desesperado, pero no la alcanzaba, no la alcanzaba...

Cuando David contó lo que había visto, todos supusieron lo mismo que él: a Nicholas le gustaba la hermana de Silvia. Y su miedo era que alguien lo supiera. Él, un miembro de la casa de Slytherin, estando en pareja, o incluso interesándose, por una_"_sangre sucia" perteneciente a Hufflepuff.  
Silvia, inundada por la frustración, fue quien ideó el plan maestro. No eran celos, no, ni en siglos tocaría a Nicholas. Pero se sentía enferma cada vez que imaginaba a su hermana cerca de aquel chico.  
Volviendo al plan, no era muy común, pero podría resultar. Todos se sintieron conformes y Silvia fue a hablar con su hermana para explicarle lo que ella debía hacer. Al principio Candelia exigía saber como se habían enterado de que Nicholas sentía algo por ella, pero accedió al escuchar que Silvia haría todos sus deberes en casa, al volver del colegio.  
Así, con todos los cabos atados, esperaron el próximo día.

A la mañana siguiente, desde que despertaron, repasaron todas las posibilidades. Aunque era obvio que Nicholas no tenía opción de rechazar la oferta que planeaban hacerle. Silvia habló nuevamente con su hermana para comprobar que aún seguía en la misma posición.  
En el almuerzo, David se puso de pié repentinamente.  
― Sonorus. ¡Atención, por favor!  
Todas las cabezas se dirigieron a él, como cuando ocurrió el incidente del sombrero. Los estudiantes estaban curiosos por saber que ocurría.  
― Después del ataque por la espalda que sufrí el otro día, decidí desafiar a Nicholas Ralph a un duelo mágico, y quiero que todos ustedes asistan. Eso si la directora lo permite, y si Nicholas no tiene miedo.  
La directora, aunque mostrando su actitud más severa, aceptó después de asegurarse que los alumnos no utilizaran magia demasiado avanzada. Un duelo de magos jóvenes sería instructivo, y de paso podría ver los avances de sus estudiantes. Nicholas, por su parte, no rechazó el duelo, seguramente por no conocer el resto del plan.  
Acto seguido, la directora anunció que cada mago necesitaría un padrino, para que tome su lugar en caso de quedar fuera de combate. Si el duelo hubiese sido entre magos adultos, el fuera de combate significaría _muerto_. Pero no había mucho peligro entre dos chicos de once años.  
Nicholas escogió a Thomas Goyle. Estaba permitido elegir un padrino de mayor edad, ya que las reglas de la magia no mencionan límite alguno.  
― Harrison¿quien será tu padrino? -preguntó la directora.  
― Permita la corrección, directora. No será mi _padrino_. Será mi madrina. Elijo a Candelia Allison.  
Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos. ¿Qué relación existía entre David y Candelia? Apenas si David la conocía de vista. Sin embargo ella reaccionó naturalmente, aceptando el cargo.  
Ya era tarde para Nicholas. No se podía echar atrás ante toda la escuela, pero una pregunta lo carcomía. ¿Habría sabido David que...? No, era imposible. Jamás lo había mencionado, y empeñó todas sus fuerzas en no demostrarlo. Pero entonces¿por qué?  
Después del tradicional ritual para establecer un duelo, fijaron la fecha. En realidad, la hora. Sería ese mismo día, por la tarde, para asegurarse de que nadie pueda aprender hechizos nuevos (David rió con sus amigos). El duelo sería llevado a cabo en el Gran Comedor.  
Aprovechando el tiempo, prepararon todos los detalles. Uno de ellos era que David debía asistir con una rodilla raspada al duelo. Luego verán para que.  
La espera no se hizo muy larga. La hora señalada llegó, y todos los alumnos se reunieron diez minutos antes, expectantes. Las mesas habían sido retiradas, de lo contrario no habría espacio.

Todo salió como esperaban. Al principio, los magos se saludaron (sin ganas). David sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer, no podía fallar. Y la torpeza de Nicholas lo ayudó.  
Mientras su rival se empeñaba en dejarlo fuera de combate haciéndolo caer, David se concentraba en la varita de Nicholas. Finalmente se decidió.  
― ¡Expelliarmus!  
La varita del Slytherin salió despedida. Sin dudarlo, Thomas avanzó.  
Pero esto había sido perfectamente planeado. David simuló lo mejor que pudo un tropezón con su túnica, cayendo al suelo de rodillas. Cuando fueron a auxiliarlo, vieron la rodilla raspada.  
La directora detuvo el duelo por unos segundos y le preguntó si podía continuar. Al ser la respuesta negativa, ordenó que lo llevaran a la enfermería, pero el alegó que estando quieto no sentía dolor alguno, y quería ver el duelo.  
En este punto entraba Candelia. Su papel era el más sencillo, pero el más peligroso a la vez. Tenía que quedarse allí, a la merced de Thomas, sin realizar hechizo alguno. Lo único que no podía permitir era quedarse sin varita, pues no habría servido de nada. Así que la aferró tanto como pudo y se concentró en no soltarla.  
De todas formas no hizo falta, a Thomas le gustaba mucho hacer daño, así que se empeñó en ello. Le lanzó un par de hechizos que Candelia esquivó con facilidad. Pero después, uno le rozó la mejilla, provocando un leve corte, seguido por una pequeña cantidad de sangre que emanaba de allí.  
Nicholas no pudo soportarlo más. Había caído, y el plan había funcionado a la perfección. Tomando su varita, y siendo tan cauteloso y silencioso como su torpeza se lo permitía, desarmó a Goyle. Sólo una persona (excluyendo a quienes conocían el plan) se había percatado de aquello, y era la directora. Todos los demás estaban muy atrapados por el duelo, y ahora, desconcertados, incluido Thomas. Estaba seguro que Candelia no lo había hecho.  
Para hacerlo aún más creíble, Nicholas tendría que haber insultado a Thomas. Pero no se atrevía, pues no lo tenía a su merced, y no deseaba estar entre la pared y aquellos enormes puños. Así que, en silencio, se retiró a la Sala Común de Slytherin, odiándose a sí mismo por lo que acababa de hacer.  
David había ganado, y todos lo felicitaron. Tenía por seguro que Nicholas no lo molestaría por un buen rato, así que liberó su mente. Después de agradecerle por enésima vez a Candelia, también se retiró a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Se preguntarán¿por qué si la directora vio lo que hizo Nicholas, quien ya estaba fuera de duelo, no invalidó su movimiento? Su conversación con el retrato de Albus Dumbledore la había intrigado, y quería saber si en verdad podría esperar grandes cosas de aquel chico.  
Cuando entró en su despacho, se dejó caer en su silla. Mirando al retrato de Dumbledore, habló.  
― Tenías razón.


	16. Enigma

Después del inesperado desenlace del duelo, los ánimos de Nicholas se calmaron un poco, aunque seguía demostrando antipatía.  
La estancia de David en Hogwarts se volvió más tranquila. Los estudiantes asistieron al partido de Quidditch que disputaron Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, cuyo abultado resultado, sumado a una inesperada derrota de Slytherin frente a Hufflepuff, había dejado puntera a la casa de David. Esto fue motivo de celebración y los miembros de aquella casa montaron una fiesta (obviamente no permitida) en la Sala Común. 

Los exámenes finalmente pasaron y los alumnos pudieron relajarse aún más. Los días era cada vez más fríos, y casi siempre una gran masa de nubes grisáceas o negras llegaba desde algún punto del horizonte. Las lluvias se hicieron frecuentes, y a medida que Noviembre se transformaba en Diciembre, las gotas se convirtieron en copos. Las fiestas navideñas se acercaban y con ellas muchos estudiantes volverían con sus familias.  
A David, la idea de volver no le gustaba nada. No es que no extrañase a su familia, pero durante los meses en que asistió a Hogwarts se percató de que odiaba la vida que llevaba en Londres. Prefirió quedarse en el colegio, cosa que estaba permitida, así que envió otra lechuza.  
Cuando recibió la respuesta supo que su idea no le había gustado nada a su familia (especialmente a Evelin), pero finalmente aceptaron (tal vez por el hecho de que los Emisarios no le habían mencionado nada sobre el posible regreso en las vacaciones navideñas). Pero un hecho que David no había considerado era que iba a quedarse prácticamente sólo. Charlie, su mejor amigo, había decidido volver. Claro, el tenía amigos donde vivía, y uno de ellos era Frederic, que también dejaría la institución durante las vacaciones navideñas. Frank viajaría con su padre para conocer especies insólitas de vegetación mágica. Y Silvia había prometido que volvería si Candelia lo hacía.  
No tuvo más opción que aprovechar los días que restaban para estar con ellos, y el hecho de ser una época libre de estudio ayudó.  
La víspera de Navidad llegó con una rapidez asombrosa, y David se quedó sin la compañía de sus amigos. Situación que fue aprovechada por cierta persona.

La noche después de Navidad, David se encontraba en el Gran Salón. Estaba sentado en uno de los cómodos sillones que había allí, disfrutando del dulce calor que emanaba de la chimenea. Hacía un frío espantoso, y él estaba abrigado hasta los pelos. Afuera, la nieve caía como una gran cortina blanca que impedía ver la vasta extensión de los terrenos del castillo. Hogwarts le parecía un lugar seguro, pero aquella inmensa sala desolada le dio cada vez más miedo. Recordaba historias, películas y todo lo relacionado con escenas de terror. Por eso, cuando escuchó una voz tras él, el corazón le dio un vuelco.  
― David¿puedo un favor?  
Se dio vuelta rápidamente, y su rostro mostró una palidez polar por un segundo. Al descubrir que era Mirtha, se calmó un poco, e intentó hablar tan ligera y claramente como el frío y el sobresalto se lo permitían.  
― Profesora... sí... ¿qué?  
― Necesito que lleves este libro a la biblioteca.  
― ¿Ahora¿No está prohibido entrar?  
― No te preocupes, estuve ahí hace unos minutos pero me olvidé de llevar este libro. Dejé la puerta abierta al salir.  
A David le pareció que era una idea disparatada, pero aceptó. No tenía nada que hacer, es cierto, pero la biblioteca de noche debía de ser un sitio muy tenebroso. De todas formas, no quería contradecir la palabra de una profesora. Después de escuchar atentamente la ubicación en donde debía dejar el libro se puso de pie, luchando contra sus deseos de permanecer allí, y se internó en los pasillos.

Sus pasos resonaban como cascos de caballos en la piedra. Estaba muerto de miedo, y siempre miraba hacia atrás y hacia los lados. De vez en cuando se cruzó algún fantasma y sus pelos se pusieron de punta, lo mismo que pasaba cuando algún cuadro a sus lados se movía o lo observaba fijamente.  
No se sintió más aliviado al entrar a la biblioteca. Estaba oscura, por lo que empleó uno de los encantamientos que había aprendido.  
― Lumos.  
De la punta de la varita comenzó a emanar luz. No demasiada, pero suficiente para saber hacia donde se dirigía. Mientras escudriñaba los estantes, vio una sombra en el piso, pasando detrás de la suya. Giró, asustado, pero no pudo ver nada. Se quedó ahí, estático, mirando. Seguramente era una mala jugada de su imaginación.  
Caminó y caminó, buscando el estante que Mirtha le había indicado. Le pareció que no lo encontraría jamás, pues siguió caminando con cautela por un largo rato. No sabía que la biblioteca era tan grande, en parte porque no había estado muchas veces ahí, en parte porque en las contadas ocasiones en la que había retirado libros, jamás los iba a buscar él.  
Finalmente encontró el hueco vacío en el estante señalado, casi al final de la biblioteca (cerca de la pared trasera), y se dispuso a depositar el libro. Pero leyó el título, "El arte de los anagramas". ¿Qué era un anagrama? No parecía un libro _muggle_ que hubiese interesado a la profesora. David no podía encontrar en su mente el significado de aquella palabra, aunque estaba seguro de haberla oído. Así que abrió el libro e iluminó el contenido con la punta de su varita.

_Un anagrama es una palabra o frase que resulta de una nueva disposición de sus letras. Eran utilizados antiguamente para pasar mensajes secretos, o para..._

Pero se asustó aún más y dejó de leer. Miró a su alrededor, todo estaba muy oscuro. Y, por si fuera poco, tenía esa extraña e indeseable sensación de que alguien lo estaba observando, clavando los ojos en la nuca cubierta por una gruesa bufanda. Dejó el libro rápidamente y dio media vuelta.  
En ese momento, David se llevó el susto más grande hasta ese momento de su vida (luego tendría otros peores). Un fuerte ruido tras él lo hizo trastabillar, y luego girar sobre sí mismo, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Esta vez sí vio algo. Un resplandor de luz blanca iluminó un pequeño punto de un estante que estaba sobre la pared trasera de la biblioteca.  
Podría haber corrido con todas sus fuerzas, pero la curiosidad lo invadió. Aquella luz blanca se había desvanecido, pero él tenía una buena vista, y reconoció lo que había en aquel punto iluminado.  
Era el símbolo que había visto en la contratapa del Libro de G. G.  
Se acercó al estante con los pelos de punta. Tenía mucho miedo, pero aún más intriga. Apuntó con su varita, aún iluminada. Efectivamente, en el lomo de un libro, se encontraba aquel intrigante símbolo. ¡Era un libro tan malgastado, delgado y viejo! Nadie se hubiese interesado en él. David lo agarró con fuerza y lo extrajo.

Ni bien la antigua reliquia salió de su lugar de reposo, David retrocedió pegando un grito aterrador. El estante ya no estaba, se había desvanecido. En su lugar, había pared, una pared de fría piedra. Pero, ahora que lo miraba, había una inscripción en ella. Letras doradas que rezaban un extraño acertijo.

_Si quieres conocer los secretos que detrás de mi se esconden,  
sólo una cosa puedo revelarte.  
Soy inmune a la magia más poderosa,  
pero cedo ante un muggle trastornado,  
si de voluntad está dotado._

Sin sentido, sin gracia. Aquella ridícula inscripción sólo consiguió que una simple frase saliera de la boca de David.  
― Que estúpido.  
Se acercó nuevamente a la pared, intentando encontrar el lugar exacto de donde había extraído el libro, para ver si el estante aparecía nuevamente. En realidad no hizo falta, cuando estuvo cerca de la pared, el libro salió despedido y se depositó en su lugar, y el estante se hizo visible.  
Después de eso, salió de la biblioteca y se fue a dormir, contento por haber hecho lo que Mirtha quería. O no.

Aquella noche David tuvo sueños muy intranquilos, cuando menos extraños. Había una caja, una pequeña caja de madera. No hacía nada, no se abría ni se movía. Pero luego notó que lo llamaba a él. No decía su nombre, pero sabía que lo estaba llamando a él. La caja desapareció de súbito y pudo ver a un hombre de cabellos rubios, muerto. Estaba como suspendido en el aire, pero indudablemente muerto. De pronto, abrió sus ojos y los clavó en el chico. También lo estaba llamando, David no sabía como, pues tampoco lo llamaba por su nombre.  
Cuando abrió los ojos, bendijo ese preciso segundo y agradeció que todo haya sido un sueño.

Por fin llegó el día del retorno de los alumnos al colegio, y David se reencontró con sus amigos. Hablaban con ganas sobre lo que les había pasado en estos pocos días, pero todos se sintieron atraídos por la historia de David.  
Su relato llegaba al punto máximo (en cuanto a la intriga de los demás) en el momento en que retiraba el libro del estante, estante que ya no estaría allí. El sueño también lo contó, pero nadie le puso mucho interés. Después de todo, cualquiera de ellos había tenido pesadillas alguna vez.  
Al igual que él, no pudieron encontrarle significado a aquel ¿acertijo? Así que decidieron dejarlo de lado. Pero David no se olvidaría de aquel símbolo fácilmente. Y aquella pesadilla le carcomió la mente durante mucho tiempo.


	17. Hechizos y visitas

La intriga y la curiosidad le ganaron de nuevo durante una fría tarde del enero invernal. David se encontró leyendo el Libro de G. G. en la Sala Común, lenta pero atentamente ante la mirada de sus amigos. Era un ejemplar muy extraño, les decía. Había hechizos que la última vez no estaban ahí, y algunos habían desaparecido.

La cantidad de encantamientos y maleficios era sorprendente. Prácticamente todas las páginas albergaban uno o dos (excluyendo las hojas que contenían extraños símbolos). Y no sólo eso, sino que había hechizos para casi cualquier cosa. Si David hubiese sabido lo que quería, habría actuado igual que cuando descubrió Timoris Revelio (no se olvidaba que el libro se abrió sólo en aquella página). Pero esta vez no estaba interesado en alguno en especial, así que se limitó a pasar las desgastadas pero fuertes hojas con su mano derecha.  
Sus ojos se detuvieron (casi involuntariamente) en un conjuro un tanto extraño.  
― Confundus Maxima... ¿a alguien le suena?  
Silvia dio un salto en el cómodo sillón y pareció ponerse histérica. Después, ante la mirada penetrante y aturdida de sus amigos, volvió a tomar asiento, lentamente, con los ojos perdidos. No hizo falta que le pregunten que le sucedía.  
― Cuando volvimos a casa en Navidad... bueno, recuerdan que le había prometido a Candelia que si ella ayudaba en el duelo con Nicholas, yo haría sus tareas en casa... digamos que me olvidé de hacerlo.  
" Una tarde, cuando ella llegó, nuestra madre la castigó por no hacer lo que debía... Me agarró de los pelos y me llevó al baño... y me confundió.  
― ¿Cómo que _te confundió_?  
― Sí... me llevó al baño porque es un lugar pequeño, y cuando estaba ahí me lanzó un hechizo... mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas y ya no sabía lo que hacía. Metí la cara en el inodoro.  
Los chicos estallaron en carcajadas mientras la imagen de Silvia intentando sacar la cara del inodoro les pasaba por la cabeza. Incluso David lo hizo, y Silvia no tardó en imitarlos. Después de todo no podía negar que era divertido.  
― Entonces si tu hermana que está en segundo año pudo hacerlo no debe ser un hechizo muy poderoso¿no? -preguntó Charlie, dejando de lado toda cortesía.  
― No, es que... creo que en ningún momento dijo _Maxima_. Yo creo que este es más poderoso aún.  
― Entonces habría que probarlo -concluyó David.

David fue a esconder el libro en la habitación, y minutos después él y sus amigos se encontraban atravesando la puerta del castillo, con dirección a la cabaña de Hagrid. El profesor no tenía mucha confianza con David y Charlie después del incidente de Nicholas, pero por otro lado Silvia ponía especial atención en sus clases, por lo que la consideraba una alumna sobresaliente.  
La chica no tardó mucho en convencerlo. Le pidió ver un puñado de duendecillos para observar su comportamiento en grupo. El profesor, abobado y encantado, aceptó.

Los duendecillos se encontraban ya agrupados, y le pidieron (en realidad, Silvia le pidió) a Hagrid que se retirara. ¿La razón? Alegaban que como conocían a Hagrid los duendecillos no se comportarían_naturalmente_. El profesor titubeo pero aceptó.  
En parte tenían razón. Ni bien Hagrid desapareció, los duendecillos comenzaron a correr hacia David. ¡No le dieron tiempo de pensar!  
― ¡Confundus Maxima!  
Nada pasó, ni si quiera una leve chispa.  
― ¡Confundus Maxima!  
Los duendecillos se acercaban tan rápido como sus diminutas extremidades se lo permitían.  
― ¡Confundus Maxima!  
Por fin. El duendecillo al cual había apuntado cayó de bruces al suelo cuando un rayo de un color amarillo pálido impactó en su cabeza, y no tardó en incorporarse y correr en círculos, como si estuviera ciego. Pero no solo él. Todos los que estaban cerca de él también lo hicieron, y la mayoría se chocaba las cabezas entre sí.  
Después de las risas, pudieron sacar una conclusión. Confundus Maxima no sólo afectaba a quien era blanco del maleficio, sino a quienes se encontraran cerca de él.  
Pasaron a avisarle a Hagrid que ya no los necesitaban, y le agradecieron infinitamente su ayuda, repitiendo decenas de veces que era el mejor profesor, un verdadero halago para Hagrid.  
Cuando todos volvieron al castillo, David fue a ver el libro nuevamente. Se llevó una gran sorpresa. Aún estaba debajo de su cama, pero estaba abierto, y él lo había dejado cerrado. Cuando pudo verlo, leyó con cuidado.  
"Supernova". Ese era el título de la página y el nombre del hechizo que allí se describía. "Peligroso", era la palabra que el autor había destacado, subrayándola.  
David no se atrevió a probarlo. Al día siguiente, le preguntó a Frederic que era una supernova, puesto que ya había oído esa palabra antes. No entendió los tecnicismos que su amigo empleó en la explicación, pero sin duda, por la expresión de Frederic, no era algo con lo que se pudiera jugar.

Las clases siguieron su curso normalmente. Enero pasó y Febrero se abrió paso. Una tarde, mientras David caminaba solo por los pasillos, vio la espalda de alguien muy conocido.  
― ¡Harry!  
Los cabellos alborotados giraron, dejando ver la cara de Harry Potter. Había alguien con él, un chico pelirrojo. Los visitantes se acercaron a zancadas, y el mago adulto saludó a David con alegría.  
― ¡Hola, David! Te estábamos buscando. Ah, este es mi hijo, James.  
El pelirrojo extendió su mano y estrechó la de David. Pero extendió su mano izquierda, parecía tener algo en la derecha, aunque no se veía nada.  
― ¿Me estaban buscando¿Por qué?  
― No importa, no importa.  
― ¿A que vinieron?  
― Tuvimos una conversación en la dirección.  
Pero David había visto a McGonagall cerca de los terrenos, y no podía estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo, al menos no normalmente.  
― La directora no está en la dirección -replicó David.  
― Vamos, James -dijo Harry, con un guiñe de ojo.  
Ante la sorpresa de David, los dos adultos giraron¡y se retiraban sin saludarlo!, algo muy raro en Harry.  
Entonces algo extraño sucedió. Harry tocó con el codo a James, quien con un resoplido abrió su mano derecha. David pensó que estaba loco. ¡Los pies de James habían desaparecido! Pero con un pestañeo, volvió a verlos en su lugar.  
Esperó a que doblaran y los siguió, trotando. Quería saber hacia donde se dirigían. Y de pronto, resbaló. Si no hubiese tenido reflejos, su cara sin duda se hubiese lastimado bastante. Se raspó las manos, pero no le importaba. Había algo enredado en sus pies.  
Cuando lo tuvo en manos, tenía ganas de hacer millones de preguntas. Porque efectivamente, lo tenía en manos. Pero al mismo tiempo no tenía nada, y donde estaban sus manos, sólo veía el suelo de piedra. Era como algo transparente, o algo... algo invisible. La textura descubierta al tacto denotaba una tela un tanto extraña.  
Haciendo caso a su presentimiento, se colgó la capa por encima (que por cierto era bastante grande) y comprobó su teoría.  
― Reflecto.

Mientras caminaba invisible por los pasillos buscando a Harry y su hijo para devolverle la capa, se imaginaba cuantas aventuras y cuantas historias existían sobre aquel objeto. Era algo muy valioso, es cierto. Podría habérselo quedado por cuenta propia, pero si algo destacaba a David era su honestidad. Excepto, claro, cuando de Nicholas se trataba.  
Por fin, alcanzó a ver a quienes buscaban. Estaban acompañados, esta vez sí, por la directora, y por otro hombre que no reconoció. Entraban a una pequeña habitación, y si la puerta se cerraba no podría saber que pasaba, por lo que se dio prisa. Harry fue el último en entrar. Antes de hacerlo, miró fijamente el lugar por donde entró David, suponiendo que estaba ahí.

Era una reunión bastante tensa. A pesar de su condición de invisible, David se mantuvo prudentemente alejado para no ser descubierto. ¡No se imaginaba la clase de castigos y trabajos forzados que tendría que hacer si lo atrapaban! Y eso, claro está, si no lo expulsaban inmediatamente del colegio. Para empeorar las cosas, McGonagall parecía bastante preocupada.  
Con respecto al hombre desconocido (aunque decirle desconocido sería una mentira) era el Ministro de la Magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt.  
Los únicos que estaban tranquilos y relajados eran los Potter. A David mucha información no le llegó, porque hablaban en un tono casi imperceptible.

La charla se estiró, hasta que llegó a ser como la barba de Albus Dumbledore. ¡David tenía que asistir a clases! Y Harry lo sabía muy bien.  
― Necesito un poco de aire fresco.  
¿Qué clase de aire fresco puede ver en uno de los pasillos más recónditos del pasillo? Sólo él sabe, pero Harry salió, dejando la puerta abierta.  
En un torpe movimiento, David tumbó sin querer un jarrón que había cerca de él. El ruido alarmó a todos, y pronto todos estaban en aquel preciso lugar, pero el chico ya se había ido. El auror entró nuevamente a la habitación, riendo entre dientes.

Durante los días que siguieron, David se preguntó por que le habían dejado la capa. Efectivamente, se la habían dejado, pues recibió una carta en la que Harry le obsequiaba aquella prenda, y le sugería que tuviese más cuidado. ¿Alguien se lo había sugerido? No es un objeto que se consigue todos los días.  
Prefirió no comentar la existencia de la capa con sus amigos, un poco por seguridad, otro poco porque le gustaba mucho, y no quería prestarla. Podía parecer avaricia, pero tenía razón en su pensamiento. Esa capa, en malas manos, podía resultar desastrosa.


	18. Malas noticias

La capa aún permanecía guardada junto a las pertenencias de David, bien al fondo de su baúl, por lo que era casi imposible encontrarla. Y por suerte, nadie lo hizo. 

Aquella oscura mañana, dos semanas después de la visita de Harry a Hogwarts, el chico llegaba tarde al desayuno. Con la túnica puesta a medias salió de la Sala Común de Gryffindor y mientras trotaba, vio cuadros que hablaban entre ellos preocupadamente. No había nadie en los pasillos.  
El día era gris y la negra masa de nubes que se cernía sobre el horizonte anunciaba un torrencial. Los terrenos se veían tristes y monótonos desde las ventanas del castillo.

Cuando estuvo cerca del Gran Comedor pensó que el desayuno ya había pasado: no se escuchaba una sola voz. Y cuando entró, intuyó que algo malo pasaba.  
Todos los estudiantes estaban callados, o murmurando por lo bajo. La mayoría de ellos tenía una copia de _El Profeta_ en sus manos, y los que no, se acoplaban a los demás.  
Lentamente, como temiendo hacer ruido, David se sentó en su lugar. Charlie, Frank y Silvia también estaban leyendo una copia del diario. Después, mirándose entre ellos, se lo pasaron a David. La noticia lo impactó en mayor medida que a cualquiera de los presentes en aquel lugar.

Harry Potter había sido secuestrado cerca de su propia casa, y nadie pudo seguir su rastro. Era algo que, decía el ministerio y el destacamento de aurores, no se esperaban.  
Sin duda Harry era una persona importante en el mundo mágico, y su ausencia provocaba terror. Después de todo, gracias a él había paz, al menos en la actualidad.  
Pero para David era más importante aún. Era la persona que había marcado un hito en su vida. El hecho de haber sido acompañado por aquel mago a hacer las compras, y todo lo que le había enseñado sobre aquel mundo que ahora habitaba había hecho que el chico le tomara un gran aprecio. Y de pronto, aquella persona desaparecía.  
Los profesores también permanecían en silencio. Hagrid y Neville a penas si intercambiaban susurros, claramente afectados y desconcertados por la noticia. Sin duda tenían una relación especial con Harry, o al menos la habían tenido.  
Nadie entendía por que alguien habría de secuestrar a Harry Potter, si los únicos enemigos en su vida habían sido lord Voldemort y sus mortífagos. Y, justamente por ese motivo, la gente temía.  
Cientos de personas habían visto morir a aquel mago tan tenebroso. Pero algunos aún conservaban el miedo que él había infundido en sus corazones. Y aquella noticia no podía ser señal de algo bueno, sin duda algo andaba mal.

Ese día, los _muggles_ se alarmaron por bandadas de lechuzas que surcaban los cielos a plena luz del día, tal como lo habían hecho hacía muchos años atrás. En aquella ocasión, el mundo mágico celebrara la _muerte_ de aquel mago oscuro. Y había gente con túnicas en la calle, alegre y feliz, mezclada con los _muggles_. Pero esta vez casi no había gente con túnicas, y las que se dejaban ver, no demostraban felicidad alguna.

A muchos kilómetros del castillo ensombrecido por el clima y los ánimos, estaba la casa de la familia Potter. Se habían mudado al Valle de Godric hacía poco tiempo, y les había gustado tanto que no tenían pensado retirarse.  
En el jardín delantero de la casa, decenas de magos (curiosos y periodistas) esperaban una entrevista con la esposa de Harry, Ginny Weasley. Pero ella no salió. Y nadie se atrevió a molestarla.  
Paredes adentro el lugar no era más alegre que el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts. Allí estaban Ginny junto a sus tres hijos. Ninguno había ido a trabajar ese día.  
Todos estaban en silencio, pensantes, pero sólo uno de ellos parecía imperturbable. James estaba seguro de lo que le había dicho su padre durante la corta visita que hicieron a Hogwarts. Más aún, la palabra de aquel hombre apellidado Dumbledore, a quien Harry había elogiado tantas veces durante las comidas habituales, lo tranquilizaba.  
Pero los demás integrantes de la familia estaban destruidos. Ginny intentaba mostrarse fuerte para transmitir aquella sensación a sus hijos, pero su intento no valía la pena. Lily, su hija, no se esforzaba en contener el llanto y la desesperación.  
Albus, por su parte, luchaba contra sí mismo para no caer. Y en parte, la desconfianza le ayudaba en aquella empresa. Él conocía bien a James, y no denotaba angustia o alarma alguna en el rostro de su hermano. Finalmente, lo invitó a acompañarlo a una sala alejada de la cocina, donde tenía lugar aquella triste reunión.

― ¿Que estás escondiendo? -preguntó Albus directamente, con un tono más parecido a una exigencia que a una pregunta.  
― No sé que quieres decir -se limitó a contestar James.  
― ¡Yo no nací ayer! Hace unas semanas fueron a Hogwarts, y no quisieron decirme el motivo. ¿Por qué? Jamás lo habían hecho. De pronto papá desaparece y encontramos la marca tenebrosa¡dentro de nuestra casa!  
― Una verdadera lástima.  
― ¿Acaso no estás preocupado? Ustedes escondían algo. Hace desde que volvieron de Hogwarts que no veo la capa de invisibilidad.  
― Eso es natural, hermano. Por algo se llama capa de invisibilidad.  
― ¡No estoy para chistes! Pero lo que parece, tú sí. Dime que estás escondiendo. ¿Donde está la capa?  
Después de dudar unos segundos, James respondió.  
― No lo sé.  
― Oh, claro que lo sabes. Papá también se mostró extraño desde que volvió de aquel colegio. ¡Todo culpa de aquel viejo loco, maldito sea su nombre!  
― ¡Deberías sentirte honrado por llevar su nombre!  
― ¡Que importa ahora! O me dices lo que pasa, o te lo saco a la fuerza.  
James sintió un pequeño volcán dentro de sí mismo. No podía decirle nada a Albus. Le había prometido a Harry que, en caso de que algo pasase, no contaría lo que habían hablado con Dumbledore en la oficina de la dirección. Pero que su hermano menor lo desafíe era algo que no podía manejar.  
― ¿Ah si¿Cómo?  
Los dos elevaron sus varitas, apuntándose el uno al otro. Lily, que había oído los gritos, entró llorando a la habitación. Les pidió que se separen, alegando que debían estar unidos en un momento así.  
Entendieron inmediatamente el pedido de su hermana, y los hermanos guardaron sus varitas.  
― Albus... -dijo James después de una corta pausa-. Será mejor que nos callemos lo de la marca tenebrosa por ahora. Las cosas ya están bastante revueltas allí afuera como para que las empeoremos.  
― Está bien... pero¿por qué habrán puesto la marca dentro de la casa, y no fuera, para que sólo nosotros la veamos?  
― Creo que es una amenaza. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar.  
James se retiró de la habitación, rozando el costado de Lily al pasar. Albus lo imitó y su hermana fue con él. Intentaron darle fuerzas a su madre, quien esbozó una triste sonrisa y se levantó de su silla, temblando.

El castillo aún estaba sumido en un interminable silencio. Ahora, la directora se encontraba en su despacho, valiéndose de susurros para hablar con el retrato de Albus Dumbledore. Los otros ex-directores intentaban escuchar, y los que estaban demasiado lejos iban al retrato de sus colegas más cercanos a la conversación.  
Lo que McGonagall quería saber era si la reunión que el hombre de la eterna barba y Harry Potter habían mantenido semanas antes tenía algo que ver con aquel secuestro. Así que sometió al hombre del retrato a un largo interrogatorio.  
― Albus... ¿te llegaron las noticias de Potter?  
― Claro que me llegaron, en este lugar hasta las paredes hablan.  
― ¿Tienes alguna idea de donde puede estar?  
― Sí la tuviera, Minerva, no dudes que lo hubiese dicho.  
― Hace poco vino con uno de sus hijos, y lo hizo porque usted me pidió que lo mande a llamar. ¿Pasa algo?  
― No demasiado grave.  
― Y, señor¿puedo saber el significado de aquella petición tan misteriosa?  
― ¿Que petición, Minerva?  
― Que Potter trajese algo que no se podía ver.  
― Un viejo código entre yo y Harry.  
Un corto silencio, como si la directora dudara sobre la posibilidad de hacer la siguiente pregunta.  
― ¿Qué hablaste con Mirtha cuando vino a consultarte personalmente?  
― Hablamos de ese chico nuevo apellidado Harrison.  
― Sí, algunas veces noto que sus ojos buscan a ese estudiante demasiado frecuentemente. ¿Qué tanto sabes de ella? Está actuando de forma muy extraña, y con la noticia del secuestro pareció alarmarse demasiado para alguien que jamás habló con Potter.  
― Minerva, la profesora McFly hizo un descubrimiento bastante importante en lo que respecta a ese alumno. Y a pesar de que tengo mis sospechas, la forma en que ella emplee aquel conocimiento no puedo saberla, como tampoco conozco si tiene alguna relación con el secuestro de Harry.  
― ¿A qué se refiere con _la forma en que lo emplee_¿El chico esconde algo especial?  
― Para saberlo hay que esperar.  
― Esperar, esperar... Albus quisiera equivocarme, pero creo que me estás ocultando algo. ¿Qué es lo que la profesora descubrió?  
― No creo que sea muy importante para usted saberlo, directora. De hecho, prefiero que se entere de ello en su momento.  
McGonagall no encontraba en su memoria algún otro momento en que aquel hombre no la hubiese llamado por su nombre.  
― Creo recordar que ese alumno sigue en Hogwarts gracias a tu consejo, Albus. Consejo del cual aún estoy dudando, y espero que me demuestres el fundamento de aquellas palabras.  
― Creo estar seguro de que, si ves por que dije que podríamos esperar grandes cosas de Harrison, te arrepentirás de lo que dijiste.  
― ¿Es acaso una amenaza? Sí el chico es un peligro para la institución, necesito que me lo digas.  
― No voy a hacerlo, directora. Aunque esté muerto, recuerdo perfectamente cual fue uno de mis mayores errores en vida. Y no voy a volver a cometerlo, menos aún con alguien que lleva la misma sangre. No lo juzgaré antes de ver realmente como es.  
― Siempre acabamos en el mismo punto de la historia... ¿Quién es su famoso y desconocido familiar? Doy mi palabra de no tomar decisión alguna sobre Harrison¡pero exijo saberlo¡Después de todo, su seguridad en la escuela depende de mi!

Mientras McGonagall intentaba salir del asombro que le provocó la revelación que Dumbledore acababa de hacerle, David estaba reunido con sus amigos.  
No terminaba de comprender lo que sucedía, aunque la noticia lo había afectado en gran medida. Pero luego recordó lo que había leído sobre Voldemort. Si lo que decía en su libro de Historia de la Magia era cierto, entonces había sido un mago muy poderoso, pero extremadamente temible.  
De todas formas, los días pasaron y un poco del color de Hogwarts retornó a sus salas y habitantes. Harry Potter aún no aparecía, y no sólo eso, no había ni rastros de él. Era como si ni siquiera hubiese opuesto resistencia, decían quienes investigaban el caso, a través de _El Profeta_. Gran parte del destacamento de aurores había sido destinada a la investigación, y quien encontrase a Harry obtendría una jugosa recompensa. El mismo ministro escribió un par de veces una columna sobre el caso para aquel diario, pero no tuvo mucho éxito si lo que quería era hacer volver a Potter.

Pero si había alguien que se comportaba de una forma extraña, como McGonagall había dicho, era Mirtha. Estaba más nerviosa de lo normal, y faltaba muy seguido a dar clases. David y sus amigos no tardaron en notar la diferencia de su comportamiento. Es como si la desaparición de Harry y todo el movimiento mediático que ello provocó le pusieran los pelos de punta.  
David creyó verla salir del bosque prohibido un par de veces más, hecho que le llamó la atención. Aún así, prefirió no comentarlo, suponiendo que eran asuntos de la escuela, o lo hacía para disminuir su estrés.

La noche después del secuestro de Harry, una noche cruel y cruda, los amigos se encontraban en la Sala Común. De repente, fuertes golpes llegaron desde el retrato de la Dama Gorda, quien daba tantos gritos como su voz se lo permitía.  
Ellos se apresuraron a abrir para ver que pasaba, y se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando, quien estaba del otro lado intentando entrar, era Frederic. Estaba excitado y alarmado a la vez, como quien ve un fantasma pero se alegra de haberlo hecho.  
Lo dejaron pasar porque ya no había nadie, sino que todos estaban durmiendo.  
Cuando Frederic se sentó junto a ellos, notaron que tenía un libro bien gordo entre sus magos. El título era tan largo que se deslizaba mágicamente por la tapa, desvaneciéndose por la izquierda y reapareciendo por la derecha. "Ficha y datos de los grandes Magos y Brujas de los últimos tiempos".  
Después de revolverse un poco en su sillón, el Ravenclaw habló.  
― Creo que vi un ciervo plateado allá afuera.  
De haber sido otras las circunstancias, o incluso la hora, se hubieran reído. Pero la verdad es que aquel comentario les molestó mucho. David estaba hablando de Harry y de todo lo que aquel mago había hecho por él, cuando llevaba una vida que hubiese preferido olvidar.  
― No hay ciervos plateados, Frederic -replicó Silvia, quien era la que más dominaba lo que decía en aquel momento.  
― No sólo es plateado. Brilla -agregó Frederic.  
― ¡No hay ciervos plateados, y no conozco un ciervo que brille! -gritó Charlie esta vez.  
Se hizo un silencio en la sala. El visitante retomó la palabra.  
― ¿Saben que es un ciervo, es plateado y brilla?  
Si alguno de los cuatro Gryffindor hubiese preguntado que era, se habrían ahorrado varios problemas. Pero no lo hicieron, y tan sólo pudieron gritarle cosas, que hicieron despertar a todos los miembros de aquella casa. Pero quizás, las palabras que más le dolieron a Frederic fueron las de David.  
― ¡Me parece que tanto estar en la biblioteca te está afectando, Frederic! Mejor vallan con tus amigos a pasarse todos los días estudiando, y si quieres acertijos, este no es el lugar para hacerlos. Por otro lado, si aún eres tan pequeño que crees en ciervos de colores brillantes¡por qué no lo vas a buscar y juegas con él un rato, a ver si eso te devuelve un poco de cordura!  
Ante aquella respuesta, Frederic se levantó de un salto. Intentando hilar un insulto, se retiró a grandes zancadas, mientras Charlie, Frank y Silvia miraban a David, atónitos.

Después de intentar convencer (sin éxito) a sus amigos de que no se había excedido (algo que él mismo sabía que había hecho), prometió que se disculparía con Frederic en cuanto lo viera. De todas formas, entendieron que no había podido contenerse. Harry era muy importante para él.


	19. Ciervo de la noche

La mañana se mostraba clara y despejada, aunque el clima frío aún se hacía sentir en la época invernal. David despertó y se sentó en la cama. Tan pronto lo hizo, recordó todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior. Su pelea con Frederic aún estaba reproduciéndose en su mente cuando Charlie dio un fuerte ronquido, y Frank, que dormía en la cama siguiente, despertó bruscamente.

― Hola -le dijo Frank, que también recordaba el episodio.  
― Hola.  
Comenzaron a vestirse sin intercambiar palabras, y mientras lo hacían Charlie dio otro gran ronquido y despertó. Era rápido para cambiarse de ropa, por lo que terminaron los tres al mismo tiempo.  
Al bajar por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, David vio con el rabillo del ojo que Charlie hacía ademán de decir algo, pero se calló sólo.  
Entraron al Gran Comedor, que estaba a medio llenar. Era la primera vez que llegaba tan temprano, pensó David.  
El lugar se fue llenando paulatinamente de alumnos, algunos que bostezaban y se estiraban sin disimulo alguno. Silvia llegó a los pocos minutos y se unió a ellos.  
Aunque nadie lo decía, todos observaban la silla donde, sabían, se sentaría Frederic. Pero desistieron al cabo de unos minutos porque el Ravenclaw no llegaba.  
Nadie ocupó esa silla esa mañana. Sin duda Frederic no había podido despertarse a tiempo.  
Las copias de _El Profeta_ fueron depositadas por lechuzas frente a varios alumnos, quienes anunciaron que aún no había rastro de Potter.

La ausencia de Frederic en el desayuno no le cayó mal a David, puesto que aún no sabía como se disculparía de su amigo. El desayuno pasó y los Gryffindor tuvieron su clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, y más tarde, Historia de la Magia. Ambas fueron teóricas, algo que a David no le agradaba demasiado. Así que elaboró una buena disculpa, y la comentó con susurros a sus amigos, quienes aprobaron la idea y le dijeron que serviría.  
Cuando volvieron al castillo, se acercaron a la sala donde tenían lugar las clases de encantamientos. Frank, Charlie y Silvia se alejaron un poco y David se sentó en una banqueta que había cerca de la puerta. Se oían voces, por lo que aparentemente la clase aún no había terminado.  
Finalmente, la puerta se abrió. Los Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw se abrieron paso a través de los pasillos, pero ni David ni sus amigos pudieron ver a Frederic. El último en salir fue Laurence Anderson, un Ravenclaw. David lo detuvo y los Gryffindor se acercaron para hablar.  
Le preguntaron si había visto a Frederic, y el chico contestó que no. De todas formas, les decía, no tenía una relación muy fuerte con su compañero de casa, por lo que tal vez había pasado frente a sus ojos y no se había percatado de ello.

Preguntaron sobre Frederic a todo Ravenclaw de primer año que encontraron. Nadie lo había visto, y descubrieron que su amigo no tenía muy buena relación con sus compañeros, pues la mayoría parecía enfadado al hablar de él.  
Lo primero que se les ocurrió fue hablar con Neville, ya que David tenía más confianza con él que con cualquier otro profesor o directivo del colegio. Al escuchar lo que los chicos decían, su rostro se volvió de un color más pálido que el que portaba por naturaleza, y se dirigió hacia el despacho de la directora.  
La noticia se difundió con rapidez entre los estudiantes. Muchos Ravenclaw se habían dado cuenta de que Frederic no había asistido al desayuno, pero habían adoptado la misma teoría que David y sus amigos. Sus compañeros de curso no se preocuparon demasiado al ver que no asistía a clases, en gran parte porque le guardaban cierto rencor. Sin embargo, cuando promediaba la tarde y el chico aún no aparecía, varios parecieron preocuparse.

McGonagall llamó a los alumnos de sexto y séptimo año, y los separó en pequeños grupos de búsqueda. Estos inspeccionaron cada rincón del castillo, o al menos cada rincón conocido. Sin embargo no tuvieron éxito, y fueron regresando uno a uno.  
Los profesores, por su parte, también se dividieron. Algunos ayudaban en la búsqueda del chico y los otros pensaban qué podría haber pasado.

Pero había alguien que además de preocupado, estaba arrepentido. David tenía la sensación de que la desaparición de Frederic tenía alguna relación con la pelea verbal entre ambos de la noche anterior. Quizás el Ravenclaw se había perdido por el castillo, puesto que las escaleras cambiaban y, al estar sólo y ser de primer año, no habría notado la diferencia. Pero el verdadero problema era si Frederic _no_ estaba dentro del castillo. Los terrenos circundantes eran peligrosos si se tenía en cuenta que el bosque prohibido comenzaba en los límites de ellos. El camino a Hogsmeade, de noche, hubiese sido un verdadero peligro para él.  
Lo que David no sabía, en gran parte porque lo disimulaban bastante bien, era que sus amigos tenían el mismo pensamiento. Dentro de ellos algo les decía que el pequeño e insignificante enfrentamiento entre él y Frederic había tenido algún efecto psicológico en este último. Quizás porque aún no podía digerir el no estar en la casa a la que quería pertenecer, o sentía que el no pertenecer a Gryffindor lo alejaba de sus amigos. Algo que era comprensible puesto que Frederic sólo estaba con ellos cuando _él_ se preocupaba en buscarlos.

No hubo rastro o seña de Frederic durante la búsqueda, a pesar de que habían empeñado varios pares de horas en hallarlo. Los alumnos comenzaban a sentir las exigencias de su estómago, y supieron que la hora de la cena había pasado. La directora, viendo esto, ordenó a todos ir al Gran Comedor. Seguirían buscando al día siguiente. Por el momento, enviarían una carta al ministerio y otra a la familia Rowley, para ponerlos al tanto de los hechos.  
Después de la cena, todos se fueron a dormir. Estaban exhaustos por la actividad física y emocional que habían hecho aquel día, por lo que no tuvieron problema para dormirse. Todos excepto uno.

David estaba sentado en su cama. La ventana le mostraba una noche negra, y nuevamente una masa de nubes se aproximaba, cubriendo el brillo de las estrellas que aún podían diferenciarse en el oscuro cielo. Sin duda una gran tormenta tendría lugar esa misma noche o el día siguiente. Y Frederic, dondequiera que estuviese, la sentiría en piel propia.  
De pronto, se encontró parado frente a la ventana, mirando los terrenos. Recordó que durante el día había encontrado a Mirtha varias veces en la misma posición, aunque la profesora estaba más nerviosa que preocupada o angustiada. Unas leves ojeras comenzaban a mostrarse en la débil piel que contenía los ojos de aquella mujer. Tenía también cierto tono de palidez, aunque no como Neville había dejado ver aquella tarde.  
David estaba recordando la conversación con Frederic, y de pronto creyó volverse loco. Muy por debajo, en dirección al bosque, le pareció haber visto una luz pálida. Pero había desaparecido. Incluso era posible que jamás hubiese estado allí.  
Pensando que lo mejor era descansar, giró su cabeza mientras corría las sábanas de su cama. Pero el rabillo del ojo captó una vez más el brillo de una pálida luz, en dirección a la ventana. Volvió a colocarse frente a ella y esperó.  
La vio varias veces más, entre los árboles más cercanos al límite del terreno. Cada vez era más fuerte, como si se acercara. Incluso llegó un momento en que la luz no desaparecía, sino que perdía nitidez al pasar por detrás de los tupidos árboles, para volver a cobrar todo su brillo cuando encontraba un espacio entre ellos.  
Después de unos segundos, una figura iluminada pasó la línea del último árbol, dio unos pasos con sus cuatro patas y se detuvo allí, alzando su cabeza. David podía diferenciar pocos detalles de la figura por estar tan lejos y tan por arriba, pero pudo comprobar algo: tenía cornamenta. Frederic no mentía, había un ciervo de un color plateado brillante en los terrenos.  
El chico se quedó allí por unos momentos, como hipnotizado por lo que veía. Había oído historias aterradoras sobre las extrañas y desconocidas criaturas que habitaban aquel bosque, pero jamás se había imaginado algo así. Lo más extraño e intrigante era que aquel animal luminoso tenía la vista clavada en aquella ventana.

Volviendo en sí, recordó decirle a Frederic, irónicamente, que fuera a jugar con el ciervo. ¿Era posible que lo hiciera? Se abalanzó sobre el baúl, quitó la tapa y revolvió todas las cosas que había dentro. Finalmente extrajo la capa de invisibilidad, se la echó encima y salió del dormitorio tan rápido como pudo.  
Su varita emitía una luz mágica mientras avanzaba cuidadosamente los pasillos. Si lo descubrían en aquellas circunstancias hubiera sido un gran problema, un problema que estaba seguro, no quería tener. Caminó, bajó escaleras y siguió caminando, atravesando aquellos pasadizos que estaban tan llenos de vida durante el día, y parecían tan tétricos a la luz de la luna. Los cuadros a sus lados estaban llenos de personas que dormían apaciblemente. Al pasar junto a una puerta, oyó voces que venían desde el interior de la habitación. Pudo reconocer la voz de McGonagall, que se oía preocupada y tensa. Pero no pudo diferenciar a su interlocutor.  
Sin hacer caso a aquello, y preocupándose más por su amigo, siguió avanzando. Cuando dobló en un recodo, vio a una persona mirando por una de las ventanas del pasillo. Apagó la luz de su varita, temiendo que pudiera verlo. Se acercó lentamente, y cuando estuvo a unos pasos de ella, la tenue luz de la noche le reveló a Mirtha, mirando con la misma expresión de incredulidad que, supuso, había tenido él minutos antes. Estaba mirando hacia el mismo punto del bosque. El chico llegó justo a tiempo. El ciervo ya no estaba, pero se podía ver una tenue luz que se alejaba e iba perdiendo fuerzas. Unos segundos después, desapareció. Mirtha frunció el entrecejo y se quedó allí. A David le hubiese gustado preguntar que pasaba, pero optó por seguir sin ser descubierto.

Finalmente se encontró frente a la puerta que daba a los terrenos. Estaba cerrada, pero en los tiempos que corrían ningún intruso osaría internarse en Hogwarts, por lo que no tenía demasiada protección. No fue un problema mayor encontrarse ante la inmensidad del exterior.  
De noche era bastante incómodo marchar por allí, y a David le parecía imposible asimilar la idea de haber caminado por ese mismo lugar a plena luz del día, disfrutando de la belleza del castillo y sus alrededores. No, en aquel momento era imposible. El césped se mostraba de un color verde grisáceo. A la distancia, aquel color se veía interrumpido por una gran mancha de oscuridad. David supo que era el lago, y se estremeció ante la idea de caer allí en medio de la noche.  
Pero su vista se ubicó al frente. El bosque prohibido estaba allí, amenazante, mostrando árboles tan oscuros como sus sombras diurnas. Eran tan grandes y misteriosos que durante un segundo el chico dudó en seguir con su propósito. Pero entonces recordó a que casa pertenecía, y pudo oír nuevamente la voz del sombrero en su consciencia.  
― _Demuéstramelo_.  
Eso le había dicho. Claro que gritar como un loco frente a cientos de personas no era nada comparado con estar allí en ese momento, pero David se aferraba a aquel hecho para convencerse a sí mismo de estar lleno de valor.  
Caminó con paso firme y decidido. Pasó junto a la cabaña de Hagrid, casi deseando que el semi-gigante saliera en ese momento y lo invitase a tomar el té.  
Se detuvo en los lindes del bosque, y ahora que lo miraba de cerca y de noche, era más aterrador de lo que había imaginado. A pesar de estar cubierto con una capa de invisibilidad, no se sintió seguro. Los humanos no podían verlo, pero... ¿podrían las criaturas que habitaban aquel lugar?  
Sin pensarlo un segundo más, dio un paso hacia adelante, luego otro, y siguió hasta que el primer árbol quedó tras él. Inmediatamente, una gran variedad de sonidos llegaron a sus oídos. Crujidos de ramas, pisadas en la distancia, susurros que provenían del interior de la tupida vegetación... Sin duda aquel lugar estaba encantado.

David caminó lentamente, abriéndose paso entre las ramas enmarañadas que le dificultaban la marcha. Llevar la capa no lo ayudaba mucho: más de una vez se atoraba o incluso lo hacía tropezar. Pero estaba seguro de no querer quitarse aquella prenda mágica, y se alegró mucho de tenerla en su posesión.  
Podría haber estado caminando en círculos, pero jamás se hubiese dado cuenta. Lo único que hacía era avanzar, seguir adelante, y cuando la vegetación (u otra cosa, que prefería no saber que era) le impedía el paso, simplemente la rodeaba o cambiaba de rumbo. De vez en cuando podía ver grandes variedades de ojos que lo observaban desde las ramas de los árboles, o detrás de ellos. Más de una vez sintió el batir de las hojas secas, como sí alguien lo persiguiese. Hasta llego a jurar que en un momento pudo diferenciar una silueta humana entre los árboles, que lo miraba fijamente y avanzaba paralelo a él.  
Continuó así durante un buen rato, con nula dirección. Pero de pronto encontró lo que buscaba. Una leve luz plateada se dejó ver a su izquierda. Dejando de lado toda precaución, David se dirigió hacia ella a una velocidad considerable si tenemos en cuenta las circunstancias del terreno y la dificultad de trotar con la capa. A medida que se acercaba, la luz se hacía más brillante.  
Por fin se encontró mirando de cerca aquel ciervo plateado, y comprobó que era verdad. Le parecía hermoso, pero de todas formas no confiaría en nada que estuviese dentro de aquel bosque. La sorpresa se la llevó cuando la figura pareció clavar los ojos en los suyos.  
La figura comenzó a andar y David, como hipnotizado, la siguió. No hizo falta caminar mucho, aunque el trayecto era arduo y lleno de maleza. No obstante, aquel extraño animal no parecía preocuparse por ello. Tenía una habilidad y una gracia que el chico nunca había visto.  
Se detuvieron frente a un claro. El ciervo había hecho un alto. David, desde donde estaba, no tenía mucha visión. Pero alcanzaba a ver dos personas sentadas, con las espaldas apoyadas en un árbol. Oía voces que parecían generarse frente a ellos dos, pero David no tuvo tiempo de fijarse quienes eran. Una figura encapuchada apareció en su ángulo de visión. Se detuvo frente a los dos extraños, y pateó la varita que tenía en la mano. El ciervo desapareció.  
― ¿A que estás jugando, Potter? -dijo el encapuchado, mirando hacia David pero sin poder verlo.  
Ahora pudo ver la cara de aquel _prisionero_. Era Harry. Pero tenía un aspecto demacrado, como si hubiese sido torturado, además de estar famélico. El otro, y David lo supo por la varita que había volado y ahora descansaba cerca de él, era Frederic. Pero no se movía.


	20. La Piedra de la Muerte

Al asegurarse de que aquel hombre encapuchado no podía verlo, David se atrevió a entrar en el claro. Desde allí podía ver la escena con lujo de detalles. Había una persona en el otro extremo, vestida de la misma forma extraña. Sin duda estaba buscando algo, porque David pudo oír sus palabras.

― Rodolphus, no está aquí.  
Ahora que observaba con más atención, David se percató de que aquella segunda figura encapuchada apuntaba con la varita hacia el suelo, haciendo que la tierra se esparciera, como si esperara encontrar algo enterrado allí.  
― Busca por última vez -respondió la voz de aquella persona llamada Rodolphus-. Si no, ya veremos que hacemos. ¿No te funcionó el plan, eh, Potter? Porque supongo que tendrás un plan. ¿No? Qué lastima, jamás pensé que atraparte en pleno Valle de Godric sería tan fácil, a menos que tuvieras algo entre manos.  
Ante la pregunta de si tenía o no un plan, Harry miró disimuladamente hacia el lugar donde su Patronus se había desvanecido, esperando una señal que le confirmara la presencia de David. Pero el chico no supo que hacer, los nervios se lo estaban comiendo.  
― Y si Rupert no la encuentra... -continuó Rodolphus-. Hace mucho tiempo espero esto, y no sólo yo...  
Apuntó la varita al pecho de Harry, mirando de reojo a su compañero, esperando que dijera que lo que buscaban no estaba allí. Sin embargo...  
― ¿Será esta?  
Rodolphus giró de inmediato. Se dirigió hacia su compañero y tomó una extraña piedra; al parecer, estaba rota. Sus emociones visitaron la euforia, para llegar un segundo más tarde a la decepción, antes de que la rabia lo consumiese. Por supuesto, no tardó en dirigir toda su furia a Harry. Caminó rápidamente, amenazante, y se detuvo justo frente a él.  
― ¿Cómo hago que funcione? Y ruega que funcione...  
— Hazla girar en tu mano varias veces.  
La voz de Harry no era más fuerte que un susurro esforzado, por su falta de fuerzas, pero ahora David se había acercado; estaba a unos siete metros de ellos. El otro encapuchado se acerco, impaciente y curioso, para ver qué sucedía.  
Rodolphus siguió las indicaciones, que evidentemente no eran muy difíciles. David se preguntó para que serviría aquella extraña piedra.  
Nada ocurrió.  
El encapuchado lo intentó en repetidas veces, pero por la expresión de su rostro, algo estaba saliendo mal.  
― Está rota. No funciona.  
Era evidente que la piedra estaba partida. Pero... ¿no funciona¿Cómo funcionan las piedras?  
Rodolphus levantó la varita nuevamente, señalando el pecho de Harry.  
David supo, entonces, que debía sacar partido de su condición. Los encapuchados seguramente lo sobrepasaban en poder mágico. Sabía que Harry no podría ayudarlo mucho en el estado en que estaba, por lo que también lo superaban en número. Pero no esperarían un ataque lateral. Así que se quitó la capa, y antes de que las pupilas de Rodolphus y su compañero captaran al muchacho, actuó.  
― ¡Confundus Maxima!  
El haz de luz amarilla era veloz, pero el encapuchado llamado Rupert, demostrando que tenía gran habilidad física (era mucho más joven que su compañero), lo eludió sin problemas. Pero, para su infortunio, Rodolphus no era tan agraciado. El rayo luminoso impactó en su cara y, para sorpresa de Rupert, él también se sintió mareado mientras veía a su compañero caer, casi inconsciente. Segundos después, se encontraba en el suelo, intentando entender lo que ocurría. Le pareció que todos sus sentidos, excepto la visión (aunque un poco borrosa), se habían desactivado. Pudo ver a David intentando ayudar a Harry.  
Los prisioneros estaban atados mágicamente.  
― _Relashio_ -dijo Harry débilmente.  
Intentando procesar esas palabras, David comprendió que se refería a un hechizo.  
― Relashio  
Hizo lo mismo apuntando a Frederic, y pronto los dos prisioneros quedaron libres.  
Sin embargo, Harry apenas podía pararse. Sus piernas temblaban cono una gelatina, y le era imposible caminar.

Intentaron seguir adelante, pero les era imposible. David no podía cargar con un mago débil y otro inconsciente. Sabían que no tenían mucho tiempo, porque aquellas personas se recuperarían en cualquier momento.  
En efecto, unos minutos después, Rupert comenzó a moverse. No había recibido el hechizo directamente, por lo que el efecto no había sido tan potente como en Rodolphus.  
Rupert se incorporó casi por completo, con su varita en alto; David lo imitó, y en su desesperación, hizo el primer hechizo que recordó.  
― ¡Expelliarmus!  
El rayo escarlata impactó en la varita del encapuchado, y ésta salió volando por los aires. Desde ese momento, tanto David como Harry se sintieron más aliviados, como si los sonidos del bosque se hicieran más potentes. El ambiente también había cambiado, y parecía más cálido, aún en aquella fría noche.  
Rupert corría hacia su varita, cuando un extraño animal irrumpió en el lugar con un salto majestuoso. Desde la cabeza hasta la cintura tenía forma humana, pero por el resto del cuerpo parecía un caballo. Se aseguró de aterrizar sus cuartos delanteros en el pecho del encapuchado. Luego, pateó su cabeza y lo dejó inconsciente. El centauro dirigió una mirada a Harry. A David le pareció que se conocían.

― ¿Podrías haber venido antes, no? -le dijo Harry a Bane, un minuto más tarde-. ¿O aún odias cambiar lo que está escrito en las estrellas?  
El centauro se mostró ligeramente ofendido (probablemente en el orgullo). Sólo respondió la primera pregunta.  
― No podía encontrar el maldito lugar. Estoy seguro de haber pasado por aquí cientos de veces. Pero hace unos minutos, ustedes aparecieron de súbito a mi derecha.  
Entonces Harry comprendió; y recordó. Ni bien llegaron al bosque y se instalaron en aquel claro, Rupert lanzó encantamientos de protección para ocultar el lugar; nadie podía encontrarlo fácilmente. David, al desarmar a Rupert, había roto todos los hechizos.  
Una vez que Harry se lo explicó, David soltó su pregunta.  
― Entonces¿cómo te encontré yo?  
Harry dudó unos momentos, y respondió.  
― Tanto Frederic como tú siguieron el ciervo. Aquel ciervo, en realidad, es la forma de mi Patronus. Como yo lo manipulo, podía hacerlo ir y venir; yo sabía donde me tenían prisionero -Harry utilizó un tono irónico al decir esto-. Es por eso que el ciervo les permitió encontrar el lugar.  
Bane pareció sorprenderse ante estas palabras. David pensó que había visto el ciervo.  
― ¿Te permitieron tener la varita? -preguntó Bane.  
― No. Creo que la rompieron, o la tiraron. De todas formas no sé donde está -dijo, un poco apesadumbrado-. Pero yo no tengo una sola varita.  
Bane alzó sus cejas.  
― La saqué durante una visita al colegio que hice hace poco -continuó.  
Al parecer el centauro sabía a qué se refería. Harry siguió el relato.  
― La primera noche, utilicé mi _segunda_ varita. Hice un Patronus, y lo envié a los lindes del bosque. Aparentemente este chico lo vio -dijo, señalando a Frederic con la cabeza-. Minutos más tarde estaba aquí, en cautiverio, con migo.  
― ¿Qué le pasa? -dijo de súbito David.  
― Lo torturaron. A mi también, por su puesto, pero él no resistió. Digamos que estoy un poco más acostumbrado. Una noche en la enfermería y se le pasará. ¿En qué estábamos? Ah, sí. En cuanto vi a este chico aparecer, lo desarmé. Me quitaron _mi_ varita.  
El centauro golpeó el suelo con una de sus poderosas patas.  
― No la reconocieron, y por suerte no la rompieron -dijo Harry. Bane se tranquilizó, pero David no entendía a qué se refería-. Esa noche y todo este día, estuve intentando atraer la varita de...  
― Frederic -ayudó David.  
― La varita de Frederic. Lo logré hace dos horas; fue difícil, estando tan débil y sin varita. El punto es que pude hacer otro Patronus, que por suerte David vio.  
― ¿Por qué no usaste _la tuya_? -dijo el centauro. Parecía bastante interesado en la varita de Harry.  
― Apenas su pude atraer una varita que sabía donde estaba. No quiero ni pensar cuanto hubiese tardado en encontrar la mía, que no sé precisamente donde está. A ver... ajá, aquí.  
Harry se agachó y levantó una extraña varita. Luego, captó la preocupación en la mirada de David.  
― Bueno, estamos gastando mucho tiempo aquí... más de lo debido. Será mejor que vallamos al castillo... Ah, Bane, por cierto. No tengo fuerzas. Sé que no te gusta que te monten, pero...  
― Por esta vez podemos hacer una excepción.  
El centauro intentó en vano esconder el brillo de sus ojos, para mantener su aspecto severo.  
― Sin embargo... creo que estás olvidando algo. Algo muy importante, Harry Potter.  
El mago lo miró, incrédulo. Un centauro no iba a mentirle. Pensó un minuto, y luego pareció comprender.  
― David -dijo-, necesito un favor. Es sólo un momento.  
― ¿_El_ chico? -preguntó el centauro.  
― Después te explico, Bane.  
El mago le dio la extraña varita a David. En ese momento, sintió un gran calor en sus dedos. Supo que le gustaba esa varita, la quería para él. De súbito, la imagen de aquella persona muerta de cabellos rubios reapareció en su mente...  
Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, u oponerse, Harry lo había desarmado. David se preguntó para qué lo había hecho. Pero desde que la varita dejó sus manos, los repentinos sentimientos que lo habían invadido, desaparecieron. Por fin pudo sacar aquella persona muerta de su mente; se sintió aliviado.  
― ¿Puedes alcanzarme la varita, David?  
Dudó, pero accedió. Esperando sentir aquella sensación nuevamente, que era hermosa y horrorosa a la vez, tomó la vara en manos. Sin embargo, se sintió normal.  
― ¿Sientes_algo_? -preguntó Bane, como leyendo sus pensamientos-. ¿_Algo_ raro?  
― No -respondió David, confundido.  
― Vamos -dijo el centauro, ahora satisfecho.  
Harry montó con Frederic en brazos. Luego, David ayudó a subir el cuerpo inconsciente de Rupert. Cuando iban a subir a Rodolphus...  
― ¿Donde fue?  
Todos (los conscientes) miraban el punto donde había caído Rodolphus. Ya no estaba ahí. Nerviosos, emprendieron la marcha. No había más espacio para David, por lo que caminó a la par del centauro. De todas formas, estirar las piernas le hacía bien para descargar el nerviosismo y la tensión de la última media hora.

Caminaron un buen rato. A mitad de camino, David fue quien supo que habían olvidado algo.  
― ¡La varita de Frederic!  
Debía de estar tirada, aún, en el claro. Recordando el enfrentamiento con su amigo, pensó que volver por ella era una buena forma para recuperar su confianza. Claro que lo había salvado de una muerte segura, pero quizás a Frederic no le bastaría, si no podía volver a hacer buena magia (estos eran, claro, pensamientos de un chico de once años). _Una varita cualquiera jamás consigue el mismo efecto que la correcta para el mago_. Eso había dicho Ollivander.  
Bane dudó un momento, pero cuando Harry le contó que David tenía la capa de invisibilidad (a lo que el centauro respondió con un nuevo arqueo de cejas), lo consintió.  
― Ten cuidado. Nosotros vamos a llevar a Frederic a la enfermería lo más rápido que podamos. Si ves a Rodolphus, intenta aturdirlo y traerlo.  
Fue lo único que le dijeron. Recordaba el camino, y la protección mágica no estaba más allí, así que no tendría mayores problemas para encontrarla.

David caminó y caminó, volviendo sobre sus pasos. No lo había notado, pero la compañía de uno de los magos más respetados de Inglaterra y la de un fuerte centauro eran muy acogedoras en ese lugar y momento. Pero ahora volvía a estar sólo. No se atrevió a encender su varita, y se guió con la luz nocturna que algunos árboles dejaban filtrar gracias a las hojas caídas. Aparentemente la tormenta había pasado.  
Encontró el claro. Escudriñó el lugar con la mirada, y consiguió ver la varita de su amigo. Tenía una vista privilegiada.  
Lentamente se fue acercando, mirando hacia todos lados. No había nadie allí, no había ningún ruido ajeno a la sinfonía forestal. No hasta que levantó la varita.  
Rodolphus irrumpió en el claro. Aparentemente, estaba sorprendido puesto que la varita había desaparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Había estado mirándola desde un árbol cercano, escondiéndose de las criaturas del bosque. Pero a pesar del sobresalto, no tardó en reaccionar.  
Un maleficio impactó a pocos centímetros de David. El chico se preguntó que pasaría si un hechizo tocase la capa. No quiso arriesgarse, por lo que caminó lo más rápido que pudo, pero tratando de no hacer ruido. Vio como Rodolphus miraba hacia todos lados. Y David, por no mirar donde pisaba, se delató. Había tropezado con una rama caída. La capa se le había deslizado hasta la cintura, por lo que Rodolphus pudo ver sus piernas. David se levantó lo más rápido que pudo para continuar la marcha, esta vez corriendo a más no poder, con Rodolphus persiguiéndolo por detrás.  
Las hojas caídas no eran una ayuda, porque revelaban su paso. Sin embargo, aún con la capa a cuestas y las dificultades del terreno, era mucho más rápido que Rodolphus, quien sin duda debería estar rondando llegando al umbral de las ocho décadas.  
Los maleficios pasaban zumbando a los lados de su cabeza. Como era alto, se encorvó lo más que pudo. Lamentándose por no haber hecho más ejercicio durante su vida _normal_, lo que le hubiese dado una mayor flexibilidad, siguió corriendo.  
Después de una impresionante carrera, David sintió que sus piernas pesaban como plomo. Correr con la capa, que para colmo se enganchaba en las ramas, y con el corazón latiendo en la garganta, no parecía ser muy saludable. Se detuvo.  
No se oían sonidos sospechosos cerca de allí. Ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía hacia donde había corrido. Podría haber estado, sin sospecharlo, en el corazón mismo del bosque. La capa ya empezaba a molestarlo, dificultando demasiado su paso. Decidió quitársela en cuanto tropezó por enésima vez, al menos hasta decidir que camino tomar.  
Segundos después de volverse visible pudo captar con el rabillo de sus ojos una extraña luz verde. Una luz que avanzaba, y avanzaba hacia él, reflejada en los árboles. Pero no pudo reaccionar.

Una fuerte mano aferró su brazo izquierdo, y tiró de él, haciéndolo caer sentado en la extraña hierba del bosque. La otra mano de Mirtha le tapó la boca, amortiguando su grito de pánico.  
La luz verde pasó justo por donde había estado él; estaba acompañada por un sonido, un sonido terrible, como un torrente que cortaba el aire. La maldición impactó muy cerca de allí, en el tronco de un árbol, que quedó reducido a astillas.  
Cuando David vio quién lo estaba aferrando, se tranquilizó. Lentamente, Mirtha retiró la mano que cubría la boca de su alumno, y colocó uno de sus dedos de forma perpendicular a sus labios, con el tradicional gesto de silencio.  
Rodolphus se detuvo justo donde había visto al chico. Dudó unos segundos. A David le pareció que los había visto. Pero luego desvió la vista, resopló, y se alejó.  
― Gracias.  
David tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle a su profesora, pero ese fue el único sonido que produjo durante varios minutos.


	21. Interrogatorio

Es imposible no decir que David se sintió aliviado en cuanto Rodolphus desapareció de la vista y ellos retomaron la marcha. Ahora se encontraba bajo la protección de la profesora, lo cual tendría que haberlo tranquilizado. Pero por alguna razón, David notaba un gran vacío en el estómago; le pareció captar rasgos de furia, alivio y temor a la ves en la cara de Mirtha.

Durante cinco minutos enteros pensó en la posibilidad de hacer aquella pregunta que tanto lo inquietaba. ¿Cómo había llegado ella ahí¿Por qué? David la había visto observando el lugar exacto en donde había estado aquel ciervo plateado, en los bordes del bosque... pero¿era ese motivo para que se internase en el Bosque Prohibido?  
Pensó que lo mejor era guardar silencio, así que continuó caminando. Por los pasos que daban, a David le pareció que no se dirigían en línea recta hacia el castillo, sino que estaban caminando en forma de semicírculo, como si su profesora temiera toparse con algo o alguien. Claro, Rodolphus aún debía de estar en el bosque esperando a David.  
Aprovechó el retraso para elaborar una buena explicación que, sin duda, le exigiría su directora. Al fin de cuentas, había hecho algo bueno... al final.

Por fin salieron de aquel mar de oscuridad y se dirigieron a la gran puerta. Mirtha miraba nerviosamente hacia todos lados (incluso hacia atrás). Tenía su mano apretada fuertemente sobre el hombro derecho de David (ahora ella caminaba tras él), y eso le servía al chico para adivinar su estado emotivo. En cuanto se encontraron a pocos metros de la puerta la tensión se aflojó radicalmente, y supo que su profesora se había tranquilizado.

Entraron a un castillo totalmente desierto. No había nadie en el Gran Vestíbulo. Mirtha condujo a su alumno hasta la oficina del director. Los retratos que adornaban las paredes de los pasillos, frías en la noche, los miraban con atención; algunos fruncían el entrecejo.  
La profesora pronunció la clave secreta, no sin antes tapar los oídos de su alumno, y la gárgola de la entrada les permitió el paso. Posaron sus pies sobre el tercer escalón que surgió desde el suelo, y la escalera de caracol los dejó frente a la oficina de la directora en cuestión de segundos.

La directora se abalanzó sobre ellos en cuanto entraron, con sus ojos bien abiertos. Su respiración era entrecortada, y las palabras que intentaba enhebrar se veían interrumpidas por prolongadas inspiraciones y exhalaciones cada dos o tres sílabas. Se dirigió a David.  
― Tú... loco... castigo... dormir... ¡ahora!  
Los retratos de los ex directores murmuraban lo suficientemente alto para que David los oiga; palabras de reprobación y desconformidad llenaban la habitación. Phineas Nigellus contaba con lujo de detalles, a todo aquel que quisiera oírlo, cuáles serían los métodos de tortura que hubiese utilizado él antes de expulsar a David del colegio. Intimidado, el chico buscó el retrato del hombre barbudo casi instintivamente.  
El anciano lo miraba por sobre los anteojos de medialuna, pero no parecía disgustado. David llegó a pensar que la situación le resultaba divertida. Dumbledore le guiñó un ojo, y luego se sobresaltó como todos los presentes (retratos incluidos) cuando el grito inundó la habitación.  
― ¡AHORA!  
La directora, con su centenar de años a cuestas, no podría haber emitido un rugido más violento y potente.  
Acató la orden sin siquiera atreverse a dudar. Bajó rápidamente la escalera de caracol, pasó junto a la gárgola y se topó con Harry.

― ¿Donde está Frederic?  
Lo dijo casi inconscientemente. Recordó que tenía la varita de su amigo en el bolsillo de la túnica, y que a la vez le debía una buena disculpa.  
― En la enfermería... Una noche de buenos cuidados y quedará como nuevo... al menos eso dijo la enfermera.  
David se tranquilizó, y escuchó a Harry, que pensaba en voz alta.  
― _Si fuese Madame Pomfrey lo dejaría allí hasta que cumpliese un par de siglos_  
― ¿Qué?  
― ¿Ah? Nada, nada... Bueno, voy a explicarle a McGonagall lo que pasó realmente, a ver si te disminuyen un poco el castigo -Harry se rió entre dientes pero a David no pareció hacerle ninguna gracia, por lo que agregó al instante-. Ese tal Rupert está bien vigilado, así que seguramente querrán interrogarlo más tarde. Tengo entendido que enviaron una lechuza al Ministerio, y el ministro viene en camino... Yo recién vengo de enviar un lechuza a mi familia.  
Se alejó lentamente y giró su cabeza.  
― ¡Gracias!  
Sus padres le habían enseñado muy bien que la respuesta correcta a esa palabra era _De nada_, pero hizo una excepción a la regla.  
― ¿Por qué me dejaste la capa?  
― Eh... ¡Después te explico!  
Se alejó casi al trote y David vio como subía por la escalera de caracol. Él, por su parte, decidió que lo mejor era irse a dormir, a ver si conseguía olvidar todo lo sucedido en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas.  
Caminó, subió una escalera, luego otra; esperó que la siguiente volviera a su posición original y también la recorrió.  
Por fin llegó al retrato de la Dama Gorda, que se molestó por haber sido despertada a esa hora de la madrugada.  
― Espada de Godric.  
― Si vuelves a llegar a esta hora, la usaré para rebanarte la cabeza.  
El retrato se corrió y David pudo entrar en la Sala Común; como esperaba, estaba desierta. Se sintió tentado a tomar asiento en uno de los cómodos sillones, junto al inextinguible fuego, pero comprendió que el día siguiente sería bastante agitado.  
Subió las escaleras y entró al dormitorio de los chicos. Se desvistió y se metió en las sábanas. Charlie dio un gran ronquido y Frank se revolvió entre sueños. David sonrió, giró sobre si mismo y se durmió, mientras un hilo de baba caía sobre su almohada.

Una hora después después, mientras David dormía apaciblemente (a pesar de la sinfonía compuesta por su mejor amigo) había mucha gente reunida en una pequeña sala del castillo.  
Efectivamente, el ministro había venido a ver que sucedía. Saludó a Harry con alegría y guardó silencio. En el corazón de la sala había una persona atada mágicamente a una silla, pero aún así forcejeaba. Rupert era consciente que estaba captando la mirada de todos los presentes, y eso no le gustaba nada. Posiblemente porque sabía lo que le esperaba: una linda, decorada y cómoda celda en Azkaban.  
― ¿No vas a decir nada?  
McGonagall intentaba mostrarse diplomática. Sabía que era la única forma de tratar con alguien así.  
― No.  
― Colaborar te ayudaría a reducir la pena. Estoy seguro que no vas a estar muy a gusto en Azka...  
― No es asunto suyo, vieja arpía.  
El comentario hirió claramente el orgullo de la profesora, quien retrocedió con un fuerte bufido.  
― Traigan el Veritaserum.  
El celador buscó la pequeña botella que había en una mesa detrás de los presentes. La tomó con ambas manos y, con precaución, la depositó en las de la directora.  
McGonagall dio un golpecito con la varita en la tapa de la botella, que salió despedida. Se acercó a Rupert e intentó hacer que tragara unas gotas. No le fue fácil, pues él se defendía con toda la fuerza que sus mandíbulas se lo permitían. Después de una ardua lucha consiguió morder a la directora, que gritó de dolor.  
― ¡Petrificus Totalus!  
El profesor Johanson no tardó en reaccionar. La directora retiró el dedo machucado, y vio que los labios de Rupert estaban lo suficientemente separados como para hacerle tragar la poción.  
Con cuidado introdujo una cantidad considerable de Veritaserum, y luego le quitaron el maleficio. Rupert intentó escupir el líquido de la verdad, pero tenía demasiado en la boca, así que lo tragó involuntariamente. Demostró un aspecto de somnolencia durante unos segundos, antes de enderezarse y que sus ojos tomaran una expresión de ausencia.  
Así, la directora comenzó el interrogatorio.  
― ¿Nombre?  
― Rupert.  
― Nombre y apellido...  
― Rupert McFly.  
Algunos de los presentes se revolvieron y susurraron. Conocían poco a Mirtha... Ella no les había mencionado ningún hermano, pero el apellido daba qué pensar.  
― ¿Es usted responsable del secuestro de Harry Potter?  
― Sí.  
― ¿Puedo...?  
Harry también estaba en la habitación. Dio un paso al frente y se dirigió a la directora.  
― ¿Puedo preguntar algo yo?  
― Adelante -confirmó McGonagall.  
― ¿Está rota mi varita?  
― Sí.  
― ¿Dónde están los trozos que quedaron de ella?  
― Los tengo yo.  
Harry estaba seguro de que aquella persona no tenía su varita, pero sin embargo se acercó y lo palpó. Para su sorpresa, sintió el tacto de dos trozos de algo que parecía una vara. Metió su mano en el bolsillo y los retiró. En efecto, estaba partida por la mitad.  
― Podrías llevarla de Ollivander y...  
― No será necesario, continúe directora.  
Harry sacó la Varita de Saúco y con ella reparó su varita de pluma de fénix, como ya lo había hecho en una ocasión. Dejó la legendaria varita sobre la mesa mientras examinaba con cariño la otra.  
― ¿Para qué lo secuestraron?  
― Para encontrar la Piedra de la Resurrección.  
Otros susurros y roces entre los presentes.  
― ¿Para qué querías la piedra de resurrección?  
― Yo no quería la piedra de resurrección. Rodolphus la quería.  
― ¿Rodolphus¿Rodolphus Lestrange? -la pregunta no sólo la hizo la directora, sino la mayoría de los presentes.  
― Sí.  
― Me olvidé de ese detalle... -se disculpó Harry.  
― ¿Donde está él?  
― No lo sé.  
― ¿Para qué quería Rodolphus la Piedra de la Resurrección¿Para traer a Vol...?  
― No, para traer a su esposa.  
― ¿Bellatrix¿Sabe Rodolphus que la Piedra no revive a los muertos, sino que crea un simple eco de ellos?  
― Sí, pero quería explicarle. Él quería que ella entendiera, aunque ya sabía que entendería. Quería escuchar su opinión y la felicitación de su esposa. Sólo funciona con una persona.  
― ¿_Qué_ es lo qué funciona con una persona?  
Una fuerte explosión dentro del castillo ahogó la respuesta de Rupert y la expectativa de todos los demás.  
Los presentes se retiraron, alarmados y con su varita en alto.

La pequeña sala quedó desierta. Tan sólo aquel hombre atado a la silla la habitaba, aunque su expresión era de una ausencia total.  
Pero otra persona entró. Una lágrima caía de su ojo izquierda, y otra se dejaba ver en el derecho. Con paso rápido tomó la varita que había en la mesa. La reconoció al instante, y se amargó por no poder llevársela.  
― Sé que entenderías... ¿Entenderías?  
Por algún extraño motivo, Rupert no respondió. Quizá en el fondo sabía lo que pasaría a continuación.  
― Los siento, de verdad lo siento... Sé que hubieses hecho lo mismo. Avada Kedavra.  
La luz verde inundó la habitación y desde aquel momento los ojos de Rupert conservarían esa expresión para siempre.

― ¿Suicidio¿Cómo suicidio¡Le di Veritaserum como para un par de horas!  
― Tranquilízate, Minerva. Lo hecho, hecho está. El último hechizo lanzado con esta varita -levantó la Varita de Saúco, aunque seguramente sin reconocerla-, fue la maldición asesina. Mira, el cuerpo de Rupert sale de ella.  
― Si pudo atraer la varita, lo cual dudo mucho pues estoy segura de haberle dado demasiado Veritaserum¿por qué no la utilizó para liberarse?  
Nadie pudo responder esa pregunta, aunque algunos susurraron por lo bajo: "_Estaba loco_".  
― Supongo que es culpa mía... La historia sobre esta varita es verdadera... Tan sólo unas semanas fuera de su lugar y ya causa problemas.  
Los demás lo miraron incrédulos.  
― ¿A qué se refiere?  
― No importa, no importa, olvídenlo. Voy a devolverla a su lugar original.  
― Un momento...  
McGonagall se acercó a Harry con aire de incredulidad. Colocó sus ojos a escasos centímetros de la varita y la analizó por unos segundos.  
― Estoy seguro de haber visto esta varita antes.  
― No le quepa la menor duda -contestó Harry.  
― Voy a tener que consultar mi pensadero... En todo caso, ya no importa... Perdimos un testimonio que quizá...  
Kinglsey la interrumpió, haciendo fama a su condición de tranquilizador:  
― De todas formas, no era un testimonio muy importante¿no? Lestrange quería la piedra para decirle algo a su difunta esposa. Supongo que también está un poco loco.  
― Sí, era muy importante -replicó Harry.  
Se retiró, cerrando la puerta tras él, y luego continuó para sí mismo:  
― Aclararía muchas cosas.


	22. El aviso

La historia del rescate en el Bosque Prohibido se extendió por todos los pasillos y salas comunes con natural rapidez. A primera hora de la mañana ya todos sabían (y con lujo de detalles) lo que había sucedido. Algunos, los que no se conformaban con la emoción que les brindaba el relato, lo modificaban a gusto. Un alumnos de segundo de Hufflepuff, por ejemplo, dijo que el centauro que había ayudado a David decapitó al captor de Harry Potter con un simple golpe de sus poderosas patas.  
Otros, sorprendidos por la actitud de David, decían que dentro del bosque el chico usó un poderoso hechizo que arrancó arboles de la raíz a un kilómetro a la redonda.  
Pero David, que sabía que todos aquellos detalles agregados eran falsos, hizo caso omiso a ellos. Por suerte, le dieron el día libre, y sospechaba que a Frederic también.

David fue el último que dejó la sala común; se había hecho el dormido en un cómodo sillón hasta notar que los demás estudiantes, decepcionados porque no despertaba, se dirigían a desayunar. Caminó por los habituales pasillos, aunque esta vez no le molestaba que los cuadros lo señalaran y murmuraran por lo bajo. La marcha se le hizo rápida, aunque a medida que se acercaba al origen de las voces animadas y el ruido de las cucharas al chocar con las tazas, se le encogía el estómago.  
David había cambiado notablemente durante su estadía en Hogwarts. Ya no era tan carente de personalidad, y lo había demostrado en más de una ocasión. Pero entrar en un lugar en donde, a su pesar, toda la gente estuviese hablando sobre él, era una sensación un poco extraña.

Como era de esperar, en cuanto cruzó el umbral del Gran Comedor la mayoría de las voces se anularon en el acto, como si hubiese caído sobre ellas un potente encantamiento silenciador. Los pocos que seguían susurrando recibían codazos de sus compañeros, y éstos, después de conocer el motivo de sus dolores de costillas, miraban con interés hacia David.  
Encogiéndose y encorvándose lo más que pudo, David se dirigió hacia su habitual lugar. Con el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que había, cuando menos, una copia de _El Profeta_ cada seis estudiantes. Todas dejaban ver la portada, donde estaba la foto de Harry Potter, esforzando una débil sonrisa. El titular rezaba, "_Harry Potter, el reconocido Auror, rescatado por un niño de once años"._  
Cuando llegó a su lugar, saludó a sus amigos. Era increíble que hubiese estado hablando con Charlie, Frank y Silvia hacía veinticuatro horas, sin imaginarse siquiera lo que haría aquella noche.  
Por lo visto sus amigos también tenían una copia de _El Profeta_, así que la tomó y leyó la portada. Debajo del titular principal, un pequeño fragmento de texto rezaba:

_Harry Potter, el reconocido Auror, es rescatado finalmente por un niño de once años.  
Potter ha decidido no dar declaraciones por el momento acerca de los recientes hechos,  
pero sabemos por fuentes de confianza que sus captores lo habían trasladado al bosque de Hogwarts,  
protegiendo su ubicación mediante Encantamientos de Protección y Ocultamiento. Pero ese hecho no explica como David Harrison, el chico de once años, encontró su exacto lugar.  
Algunos periodistas aseguran haber escuchado, de la boca del mismo Potter, la frase: "Entre los captores estaba Rodolphus Lestrange", lo que supone un buen dato para la justicia.  
No se tiene conocimiento exacto acerca de cuantos eran los captores de Potter, pero uno de ellos  
se ha suicidado anoche en Hogwarts (_ver Suicidio en Hogwarts, página 8_).  
En este momento Potter se encuentra junto a su familia, en la casa del Valle de Godric.  
Habrá que esperar hasta conocer la verdad de la historia, ya que las autoridades del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería han prohibido una entrevista con Harrison mientras el estudiante se encuentre en los límites del colegio (_sigue en página 3

Sus amigos lo observaban con curiosidad, como esperando que dijera algo en cuanto sus ojos se apartasen de la primera plana. Pero David, lejos de eso, recorrió el interior del diario. No fue hacia la página tres, donde seguramente lo nombraban en más de una ocasión, sino que se detuvo en la página ocho.

_Rupert McFly, que hasta hace unas semanas trabajaba en Borgin y Burkes, decidió terminar con su vida anoche mientras se lo interrogaba en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. McFly era uno de los responsables del secuestro de Harry Potter, y fue capturado anoche.  
Al ser el único detenido (no se sabe con exactitud la cantidad exacta de captores, pues Harry Potter no ha dado declaraciones detalladas, aunque se presume que eran dos. _Ver página 3_), fue sometido a un interrogatorio en el que se le proporcionó una cantidad considerable de Veritaserum, según Minerva McGonagall, la directora del colegio.  
"Estábamos interrogándolo y se oyó una fuerte explosión. Alarmados, todos fuimos a ver que pasaba, cometiendo la imprudencia de dejar a McFly solo. Había una varita en la habitación, que fue la que __produjo la Maldición Asesina, aunque no nos explicamos por qué no la utilizó para liberarse. Cuando volvimos, encontramos su cuerpo inerte, aún atado a la silla.", explicó McGonagall.  
En estos momentos Mirtha McFly, hermana de Rupert y docente en Hogwarts, se encuentra junto a sus padres y se le ha concedido licencia. Mirtha, que siempre fue una empleada destacada durante su trabajo en el Ministerio de la Magia y la Oficina de Correo Mágico de Largo Plazo, explicó entre lágrimas que su hermano debía de haber estado bajo la maldición Imperius.  
Se está evaluando la posibilidad de que McFly, que no tenía antecedentes de violencia o delito, haya sido hechizado por algún mago oscuro que visitaba la tienda Borgin y Burkes. El Ministerio asegura emprender una investigación para..._

David no podía seguir leyendo. No tenía idea de todo aquello. Mirtha lo había salvado en el bosque, pero... ¿Sabía ella que por su culpa habían capturado a su hermano¿Y sabía que a su hermano le quedaban a penas minutos (cuando mucho un par de horas) de vida?  
Tenía el estómago aún más encogido que antes mientras pensaba en cómo debía de estar sintiéndose Mirtha. No podía dejar de sentirse culpable, al fin y al cabo había sido por él que...  
Pero al fin y al cabo Rupert había hecho algo malo. No tenía idea de lo que era la maldición _Imperius_, pero no estaba bien secuestrar personas y amenazar con matarlas. Esa idea lo hizo sentir un poco mejor, hasta tal punto que pudo comerse una tostada sin sentir que todo su organismo se revolucionaba.

Aún intentando asimilar la noticia, David se retiró del comedor. Para su sorpresa, y lamentando aquel hecho, Frederic estaba allí. Parecía que su amigo lo estaba esperando, pero él no se había detenido a pensar exactamente qué era lo que iba a decir.  
Se acercó intentando mantener el contacto visual, pero no pudo. Se mostró inesperadamente atraído por una porción de suelo que no tenía nada de especial. Por fin llegó junto a su amigo (¿era todavía su amigo?), pero no habló, sino que le tendió una mano temblante.  
Frederic la tomó sin dudar y la sacudió suavemente.  
― Tenía razón.  
David ya se esperaba aquello.  
― S... sí.

Los días pasaron y todo se fue acomodando. Frederic volvió a unirse al grupo sin problema, y sus problemas con David se disolvieron con rapidez. Quizás era porque la inminente perspectiva de los exámenes finales de su primer curso los acechaba, pero lo cierto era que no se mostraban propensos a discutir.  
Por lo que les comentaban los alumnos de cursos superiores, esos exámenes eran muy difíciles, aunque David tenía la impresión de que sólo querían molestarlos.  
Sin embargo, Charlie se mostraba muy preocupado. Su voluntad de estudio era muy débil, y no podía mantenerse sentado con los ojos clavados en un libro por más de media hora seguida. A Frank se lo comía el nerviosismo, por no mencionar a Silvia. Ellos dos eran los que más estudiaban. Pero eso no significaba que fuesen los más preparados; David tenía una facilidad y una capacidad asombrosa, algo que no había explotado del todo en su escuela _muggle_.  
La noticia del secuestro y rescate de Harry Potter había sido un gran acontecimiento, pero poco a poco se fue olvidando. Los alumnos de Slytherin trataban con desprecio (más del normal) a David, pero éste había aprendido a ignorarlos.

Una tarde, mientras los cuatro amigos estudiaban en la sala común de Gryffindor, una alumna de tercer año irrumpió en el lugar. Era normal que alguien entrara en la sala, pero no que lo hiciera de esa forma. Estaba completamente sonrojada y corría atropelladamente, como si acabase de ver un fantasma (probablemente el Barón Sanguinario).  
Para el asombro de David y sus amigos, la chica se dirigió hacia él, sin que su cara perdiera ni una pizca de aquella tonalidad roja que la invadía.  
― Gárgola Galopante, te busca Harry Potter en la oficina de la directora -le dijo mientras luchaba contra su respiración.  
Mientras David analizaba el hecho de que lo habían llamado "gárgola galopante", sus amigos y todos los que habían oído la breve conversación se desternillaban de la risa. La chica se ruborizó aún más, algo que parecía imposible segundos antes, y se alejó a toda prisa.  
No sabía a que se debía el llamado del mago, pero no tardó en ponerse de pie. Cuando estaba por salir, David pensó que podría ser por la capa, así que fue a buscarla al dormitorio.

La gárgola se erguía firme ante él. No tenía aspecto amigable ahora que estaba solo.  
― ¿Puedo pasar? -preguntó tímidamente.  
― No si no tienes la contraseña.  
― Bueno... me mandaron a llamar.  
― Incorrecto¿contraseña?  
― Eh... ¿Pata de cabra?  
― Incorrecto¿contraseña?  
― ¿Abracadabra?  
― Incorrecto¿contraseña?  
Estaba seguro de que no podría pasar. Intentó otra serie de frases que utilizaban comúnmente los muggles para referirse a la magia.  
Angustiado, y casi inconscientemente, repitió lo que decían la mayoría de los magos en una situación así.  
― Gárgolas galopantes...  
La Gárgola lo miró con desconcierto y, escudriñándolo desde los pies a la cabeza, dijo:  
― ¿Perdón¿Qué dijiste?  
Entonces David entendió por qué la chica lo había llamado así.  
― Gárgola galopante.  
― No, estoy seguro de que dijiste _Gárgolas Galopantes_.  
― No, dije claramente _Gárgola galopante_, porque esa es la contraseña.  
Recelosa, la Gárgola se hizo a un lado y David ascendió por la escalera de caracol, parecida a las escaleras mecánicas de los_muggles_.

― ¡Ah, David¿Por qué te tardaste? -dijo Harry caminando hacia él.  
― La gárgola no me dejaba pasar, no sabía la contraseña.  
― ¿Cómo no? Sí le dije claramente a esa niña que te diga "gárgola galopante".  
— Bueno...  
― Bah, no importa. Siéntate, vamos a tener una pequeña conversación con la directora, es sobre algo importante.  
Hasta ese momento no se había fijado en la directora. Estaba del otro lado del escritorio, con aspecto severo y hasta preocupado.Frente a ella había otros dos asientos, ocupados por David y Harry respectivamente.  
La directora hizo un movimiento circular con la varita y tres vasos con líquido aparecieron frente a cada uno de los presentes. Para los mayores, una medida de whisky de fuego. Para David, algo que le gustó mucho y después sabría que era cerveza de manteca. Pasaron segundos antes de que Harry volviera a tomar la palabra, con los ojos fijos en David.  
― ¿Sabes lo que pasó la noche en que salimos del Bosque Prohibido?  
― ¿Esa noche? Ah, sí... murió un hombre aquí.  
― ¿Y sabes como murió?  
― Se suicidó¿no?  
― En un principio así parecía, por más que resultaba improbable que haya decidido matarse a liberarse, siendo lo segundo aún más fácil de realizar que lo primero; en ese punto tenía razón la directora. En cuanto llegué a mi casa y la situación se mejoró, conté lo sucedido a mi familia sin olvidarme de un sólo detalle. Y entonces, un obstáculo para la teoría del suicidio salió a flote. ¿Leíste el diario del día siguiente?  
― Sí, leí la parte de ese suicidio.  
― Bueno. La varita con la que mataron a Rupert era mía. Yo la dejé en la habitación, lejos de su alcance físico. Cuando volvimos, él estaba muerto... ¡Pero había algo tan obvio!  
" La varita no estaba en su mano, estaba en el mismo lugar en que la había dejado yo. Cuando uno de mis hijos me hizo notar esto, no podía creer que todos los que estuvimos allí fuéramos tan estúpidos. No se había suicidado, alguien lo había matado, y había provocado esa explosión (que en realidad era el sonido de una explosión, no una explosión verdadera) para ganar tiempo. Pero el asesino se olvidó de ese detalle, a menos que no haya querido hacerlo parecer un suicidio.  
― ¿Y por qué no lo dicen? Ahora que lo saben... en el diario podría...  
― Porque queremos mantener la calma, además... Kingsley no dudaría de mi palabra o la de la señora directora, pero sí las personas que tiene a su alrededor.  
― ¿Y donde entro yo?  
― Si mataron a Rupert, por algo lo hicieron. El interrogatorio fue de noche. Todos los que sabíamos lo que había ocurrido estábamos junto a Rupert, excepto uno. Tú.  
― ¡Yo no lo maté!  
― Por supuesto que no lo mataste, nos hubiésemos dado cuenta hace rato. El punto es que hay alguien que sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba. Alguien que estaba dentro del castillo en ese momento. ¿Se te ocurre alguien?  
David dudó por momentos. Mirtha lo sabía, pero no lo diría. Debía ser demasiado tener que cargar con la muerte de un hermano, para que sospechen de ella por hacerlo.  
Además, después de todo, ella lo había salvado. ¡Y en el diario hablaban tan bien de ella!  
― No.  
― Bueno... Soy el jefe del Departamento de Aurores, voy a destinar un par de ellos a Hogwarts para que vigilen bien. Después de todo, no tenemos mucho trabajo... aún. Mientras tanto, deberías recordar que fuiste una parte indispensable para la captura de Rupert. También estuviste a punto de capturar a Rodolphus. Supongo que debería aconsejarte que tengas cuidado.  
― Bueno, señor... sí... pero la capa...  
― Supongo que te vendría bien tenerla un tiempo más. Yo ya no la necesito, o eso creo.  
― Pero... ¿por qué me dejó la capa?  
― ¿Ves ese hombre de ahí? -señaló el retrato de Dumbledore, cuyo ocupante dormía apaciblemente-. Me dijo, y yo también lo pensaba, que algo así podría pasar. Cosas muy extrañas están teniendo lugar desde hace unos meses, cosas que no siempre llegan al conocimiento de todos. Ese hombre -volvió a señalar- la mayoría de las veces hace conjeturas, aunque hasta ahora siempre fueron correctas.  
― Pero¿por qué a mí?  
― ¡Ah! No tengo idea. Habría que preguntarle a él.  
A David le pareció detectar una pizca de mentira en esa última declaración.


	23. La suerte de Steve

Si bien la declaración de Harry desconcertó (y asustó) a David, éste no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en eso: los exámenes finales estaban más cerca que nunca; tan solo tres días con sus noches lo separaban de su primer examen, el de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. 

Es cierto que los de primer año no analizaban animales muy complejos en esa asignatura, pero estudiar cada una de las características y propiedades de las criaturas con las que habían tenido contacto era realmente tedioso. No obstante, gozaban de la ventaja de contar con un fin de semana entero antes de la prueba, por lo que tendrían tiempo de sobra para dedicarlo al estudio.  
Pero había algo que calentaba los corazones de todos y animaba hasta al más triste: el último partido de Quidditch del año. Y no era cualquier partido, sino el que generaba mayor expectativa y entusiasmo: Gryffindor frente a Slytherin. La categoría de ese enfrentamiento, sumado a que con él se definiría el ganador de la copa, convertía ese partido en un evento que realmente no valía la pena perderse por nada en el mundo.  
― ¿Quién crees que ganará? -preguntó Charlie a David en la tarde del viernes, mientras estudiaban en la sala común.  
― Gryffindor no hizo una buena campaña este año -interrumpió Silvia, y al ver que recibía miradas de incredulidad, agregó-. Es decir, llegamos con posibilidades al último partido... pero sé que en los años anteriores obtuvimos mejores resultados, y además creo que este equipo no da la talla... no olviden que el último partido lo ganamos simplemente porque una Bludger estuvo a punto de llevarse a pasear la cabeza del buscador de Hufflepuff...  
― Quizás eso se debió a que _nuestro_ buscador la esquivó a tiempo y con gran habilidad -reprochó David.  
― Y tal vez eso fue porque Batters, el que golpeó esa Bludger, le gritó a Steve justo a tiempo. Y hablando de Steve, cuando digo que en años anteriores obtuvimos mejores resultados, me refiero a que contábamos con la mejor buscadora que ha visto Hogwarts en años: la chica Potter. Me lo dijo mi hermana: era imposible que no viera la Snitch en menos de cinco minutos... Imaginen que los buscadores de otros equipos no se perdían ninguno de sus movimientos.  
― ¿De qué lado estás? -inquirió Frank, que había permanecido en silencio con la nariz pegada al libro de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.  
Silvia hizo caso omiso de ese comentario, y se dedicó a leer atentamente su ejemplar de aquel libro. Frank, Charlie y David intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, pusieron los ojos en blanco y rieron por lo bajo. David, que hacía al menos diez minutos que paseaba los ojos por el mismo párrafo, se dio por vencido. Al fin y al cabo sabía lo suficiente como para aprobar el examen, y de todas formas aún dispondía de todo el sábado y el domingo para seguir intentando.

― ¿Saben algo? Creo que me salteé una página del libro, justo después de las curiosidades sobre los...  
― Ya, basta -interrumpió Frank. Estaba pálido como la nieve, y escuchar hablar a Silvia como si olvidarse de una página fuese a hacerla reprobar le revolvía el estómago. Charlie caminaba mientras un trozo de pergamino, en el que había anotado las cosas que más le costaban, flotaba frente a sus ojos.  
Los cuatro amigos se detuvieron frente a la cabaña de Hagrid, el guardabosque y profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Como lo esperaban, había pequeños bancos al aire libre, donde harían sus exámenes. Hagrid era un amante de la naturaleza, y sufría una gran debilidad por las criaturas mágicas. Cuanto más peligroso fuera un animal, más le gustaba al guardabosque. Sin embargo, su avanzada edad comenzaba a impedirle hacer aquellas largas incursiones por el Bosque Prohibido, como las que hiciera en años anteriores.  
― ¡Bienvenidos, chicos¿Están nerviosos¡No se preocupen, el examen no será difícil! -los saludó Hagrid, con su habitual alegría.  
David miró hacia un pequeño grupo de alumnos y alumnas de Slytherin. Durante unos gloriosos segundos, contempló con gran satisfacción a Nicholas Ralph. Leía su libro y apuntes a tanta velocidad que podía sospecharse, sin temor a la equivocación, que no había dedicado mucho tiempo al estudio; con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, le dio un leve golpe a Charlie para que mirara.  
― Si nosotros no aprobamos, seguro que él tampoco -aventuró su amigo.

El examen, comprobando la afirmación de Hagrid, no fue difícil. Casi todas las preguntas se centraban en los _Bowtruckles_, unas criaturas pacíficas a menos que se ataque el árbol que habitan. Mientras volvían al castillo, David, Charlie y Silvia sospechaban que a Hagrid no le hacía gracia _malgastar_ tiempo de su materia en esas criaturas... ya se imaginaban lo que les esperaría el año siguiente.  
― Se rumorea que le gustan los dragones, y no me gustaría tener que darle de comer a uno de ellos -indicó Silvia, después de que Frank se unió a ellos. Parecía más tranquilo.  
― Sí, especialmente si su comida somos nosotros -completó.  
― De todas formas, no creo que el Ministerio le permita traer criaturas muy peligrosas a las clases, al menos no a las clases de los cursos menores... ¿se imaginan que como examen final nos haga criar una acromántula?  
― ¿Eso que es?  
― Es una araña gigante, y muy peligrosa.  
A ninguno le hacía mucha gracia imaginarse lidiando con una colonia de gigantes arañas carnívoras, así que desviaron el tema rápidamente.  
― Mañana tenemos el examen de Encantamientos -dijo Silvia-. El miércoles es posible que la profesora McGonagall nos tome el de Transformaciones...  
― Si es que no estira la pata antes -agregó Charlie entre risas.  
― Calla... El jueves Herbología... Voy a hablar con Neville, para pedirle que postergue el examen, ya tenemos demasiado esta semana...  
― ¿Por qué no lo hace Frank?  
Al fin y al cabo, Frank era hijo de Neville Longbottom, el profesor de Herbología.  
― No creo que sea indicado que su hijo valla a pedírselo; la directora y los profesores podrían pensar mal.  
Todos asintieron con un movimiento de cabeza.  
― ¿Y qué hay de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras? -preguntó David.  
― Ah, es verdad... Bueno, hmm, no creo que logremos que el profesor Johanson nos tenga consideración.  
― ¿Por qué? -inquirió-. A mi me parece un buen profesor, y no es mala persona.  
― Claro que no es mala persona, pero ya saben que es muy estricto con respecto a las fechas de los exámenes.  
― Entonces no hay más remedio que estudiar... -dijo Charlie, desilusionado.  
― A mi no me molesta, es una materia que me atrae mucho. Ya saben, enfrentarse a magos tenebrosos y esas cosas.  
Tal vez era porque no lo conocían a fondo, pero ninguno hubiese pensado que esa declaración venía de la boca de Frank Longbottom. Lo miraron con incredulidad durante una fracción de segundo.  
― ¿Qué, a ustedes no? -preguntó, como si el hecho de no apreciar esa materia te convirtiera en la persona más anormal del mundo.  
― Por supuesto que sí -dijo David, y Charlie lo imitó.  
― Claro que es interesante, pero no me gustaría estar frente a un mago tenebroso -se atajó Silvia.  
― ¿Eres una Gryffindor o no?  
― ¡Y el miércoles es el partido de Quidditch! -se apresuró a decir David, antes de que Silvia y Charlie comenzaran a pelearse. Obviamente, hasta Barrabás el Chiflado (y los trolls que lo golpeaban mientras intentaba enseñarles a bailar ballet) sabían que el miércoles era el partido más importante de toda la temporada.  
En ese momento, Nicholas pasó por ahí y caminó a la par de ellos. Para sorpresa de los cuatro amigos, no les dijo nada para hacerlos enfurecer (aunque en realidad hacía mucho que no se metía con David). Movía sus ojos por las páginas del libro de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, y de vez en cuando hacía una mueca de dolor, que los amigos interpretaban como una clara muestra de que se había equivocado en algo.  
― ¿Qué creen que pase si no aprobamos?  
Había girado la cabeza hacia ellos, interesado, en busca de una palabra de consuelo. En cuanto vio quienes eran los destinatarios de sus palabras, se sonrojó un poco, intentando en vano ocultar su sorpresa.  
― Dicen que te envían a una colonia de acromántulas.  
Demasiado avergonzado y humillado, Nicholas aceleró el paso. David respingó el rostro con satisfacción.

Después del almuerzo, Silvia cumplió su palabra y fue a hablar con Neville. Consiguió postergar el examen final, que quedó para la semana siguiente. Un examen menos era un gran alivio para todos los alumnos de primero, que aseguraban que si no morían por agotamiento cerebral durante esa semana, nunca lo harían. Posiblemente era porque no sabía lo que les esperaba en los tres últimos años.

Al otro día tuvo lugar el examen de encantamientos, y, aunque Frank falló en varias preguntas, los cuatro estaban seguros de que aprobarían. Pero no pensaron en ello durante mucho tiempo (especialmente los varones), porque el partido de Quidditch estaba a punto de llegar.

Por fin se esfumó el martes. El miércoles se mostró claro y despejado. En cuanto ingresaron al Gran Comedor para desayunar, percibieron un ambiente que rebosaba excitación. La entrada de cualquier miembro del equipo de Gryffindor venía acompañada por una serie de silbidos que venían de la mesa de Slytherin, pero eran fácilmente opacados por la gran ola de aplausos provenientes de las otras tres mesas. Era sabido que la mayoría de los ocupantes de Hogwarts prefería que se consagrara un equipo de elfos domésticos antes que ver victoriosos a los de Slytherin.  
Después del desayuno, todos los estudiantes se dirigieron al campo de Quidditch. Habría un espacio de cuarenta y cinco minutos antes del comienzo del partido, para que el organismo de los jugadores pudiesen completar el proceso de digestión (algo que no era muy sencillo cuando los nervios y la tensión estaban en un punto tan alto).

Muy pronto, las gradas del estadio de Quidditch de Hogwarts se vieron repletas. Daba la impresión de que no cabía un alfiler.  
El lugar ocupado por los estudiantes de Slytherin parecía un gran mar de color verde y plata. Frente a ellos, grandes sectores de rojo y dorado indicaban la presencia de Gryffindor. Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff apenas si podían hacer notar su presencia.  
En cuanto los protagonistas del partido pisaron el terreno de juego, una gran ola de vítores descendió desde las tribunas. Como los primeros en salir fueron los del equipo de Gryffindor, los presenten que mostraban los colores de Slytherin profirieron silbidos, pero nuevamente fueron opacados (exáctamente como en el Gran Comedor).  
La voz del comentarista resonó por todo el estadio, ampliada a través de un megáfono mágico.  
― ¡Y los equipos entran a la cancha¡Gryffindor entra primero, precediendo a los perdedores de Slytherin!  
― ¡Jordan!  
Leigh Jordan, un alumno de Gryffindor de cuarto año, era el relator habitual de los partidos que tenían lugar por el torneo de Quidditch de Hogwarts. Su padre, Lee Jordan, había hecho lo mismo durante su estancia en el colegio. Al parecer era un don que Lee le había conferido a su hijo.  
― Perdón, señora -se disculpó Leigh, aunque no parecía haber ni una pizca de arrepentimiento en él-. ¡Ahí está Gryffindor! A la cabeza el guardián del equipo¡Dennis Kingston!; ¡Lo siguen Sandra Gordon y los hermanos Peasey: Eugene y Joanne!... grandes cazadores para el equipo de Gryffindor... ¡Y ahí están los bateadores: Troy Grant y Christian Batters, quien hizo una magistral jugada con una Bludger el partido pasado, esperemos que se repita!  
― ¡Jordan!  
― ¡Es sólo una observación, señora directora! Y por allí viene Steve Skinner¡el buscador! Muchos se animan a decir que a esta altura ya juega mejor que Lily Potter; a ellos les digo: es posible¡pero él no es ni la mitad de linda! Y ahí viene el equipo de Slytherin. Me niego a nombrarlos¡porque son todos muy feos!  
La risa general (exceptuando la del mar verde y plata) eclipsó el "_¡Jordan¡SEÑOR JORDAN!_" de la directora McGonagall. Ella misma se encargaba de supervisar a Leigh, aunque como imaginarán no tenía mucho éxito.  
El equipo de Gryffindor estaba constituido por jugadores muy jóvenes: el mayor, Eugene Peasey (que además era el capitán), cursaba en aquel momento el cuarto año.  
Los jugadores se reunieron en el centro del campo. Eduard Johanson, quien además de ser casi un experto en la defensa contra las oscuras artes, tenía una gran capacidad para manejar las escobas voladoras, por lo que hacía las veces de árbitro.  
― Capitanes, estrechen sus manos -dijo.  
Eugene y un chico moreno de pelo alborotado se acercaron. Se apellidaba Boscawen, era el buscador de Slytherin y, cuando sonreía, dejaba ver tres dientes de plata (algo muy frecuente, pero no por su buen humor, sino que más bien dejaba ver la malicia de aquella persona). Cuando se estrecharon la mano, Boscawen apretó mucho la suya, pero la retiró al instante. Con rabia, vio como emanaba un espeso humo de la palma de su mano, y el guante especial que utilizaba en todos los partidos se agujereaba. Eugene sonreía con satisfacción.  
― ¡Un encantamiento de Calor Temporal¡Muy ingenioso, Peasey!  
La profesora McGonagall no le reprochó el comentario. Estaba sorprendida y orgullosa por lo que acababa de hacer un miembro de la que durante tanto tiempo fuera su casa.  
― Cada uno a su puesto -indicó el profesor Johanson-. A la cuenta de tres. Uno, dos...  
El silbato de árbitro resonó en el estadio y la multitud rugió como si de una gran manada de leones se tratase. Los jugadores se elevaron en sus escobas y las pelotas los siguieron: La Quaffle quedó rápidamente a merced de Sandra Gordon; las Bludgers salieron disparadas, persiguiendo a los jugadores.  
Pero lo que buscaba David era aquella pelotita dorada: la vio por un segundo, cuando ésta salió de la caja donde se acostumbraba guardar las pelotas. Pero de un momento a otro ya no estaba allí.  
De inmediato, la voz ampliada de Leigh Jordan comenzó a transformar en palabras lo que todos veían.  
― ¡Comienza el partido! La Quaffle en posesión de Gordon. ¡Vamos, Sandra! Gordon le pasa la Quaffle a Eugene Peasey, Eugene que la tira para... ¡No! Ha sido solo un amague, y Eugene sigue avanzando... Se enfrenta a Flint, lo elude... ¡Eeeeehhhh¡Eso ha sido falta!  
Todo el estadio, excepto los alumnos de Slytherin, profirieron un gran suspiro de indignación. Daniel Flint había intentado derribar a Eugene Peasey de un codazo. Flint era hijo de Marcus Flint, quien fuera quizás uno de los jugadores más sucios que haya pisado el campo de Quidditch de Hogwarts. Cursaba el último año, por lo que era mucho más fornido que sus rivales.  
― ¡Falta! -gritó el profesor Johanson después de hacer sonar su silbato. Obligó a Flint a pedirle disculpas a Peasey y a su nariz sangrante.  
La hermana de Eugene, Joanne, se ocupó del lanzamiento y lo convirtió en los primeros diez puntos para Gryffindor. Uno de los alumnos con conocimientos más avanzados hizo aparecer una especie de holograma de un león que rugía de verdad sobre el estadio.  
― ¡Bien hecho, Joanne! -la felicitó Leigh-. Con respecto a Batters, me imagino que ya tiene decidido a quien destinará la primera Bludger que se cruce por su camino...  
― ¡Jordan!  
― ¡Es sólo un consejo!  
David buscó inmediatamente a Christian Batters con su mirada: sonreía y asentía con la cabeza, mientras frotaba sus manos alrededor del bate; su mirada seguía los movimientos de Daniel Flint.  
El partido se desarrollaba a un ritmo endiablado: en los primeros quince minutos, Gryffindor había pasado a la delantera cuatro veces, y las cuatro veces Slytherin había empatado. Arriba, sobre las cabezas de todos, Steve Skinner y Boscawen escudriñaban el campo en busca de la Snitch: si las cosas seguían así, el primero que la atrapase se guardaría la victoria en el bolsillo.  
En cuanto a los bateadores de Gryffindor, tenían un objetivo principal cada uno: Batters luchaba a todo pulmón para poder darle un buen golpe de Bludger a Flint, en el centro de la cara. Por otro lado, Troy Grant ponía todo su empeño en derribar a Boscawen, previendo lo que ocurriría si el buscador de Slytherin atrapaba la Snitch: perderían el partido, la copa de Quidditch, y se ganarían la burla del equipo rival mientras permanecieran en Hogwarts. Sin embargo, acertarle era casi una utopía: Boscawen se movía muy rápidamente, y más de una vez eludió la Bludger de Grant justo a tiempo para que ésta se dirigiera a Skinner, quien la esquivaba a duras penas. Steve Skinner era dos años mayor que David (cursaba el tercer año), pero este era el primer año en que jugaba para su casa. Lily Potter, quien se había recibido en el curso anterior, había conseguido mantener la copa de Quidditch en poder de Gryffindor durante seis años seguidos. Skinner tenía una gran habilidad y visión, pero los nervios se lo comían. Era probable que las palabras de Silvia fuesen verdaderas: Gryffindor había tenido suerte en casi todos los partidos.  
Por primera vez en el partido, Slytherin estaba a punto de pasar a llevar la delantera en el marcador; David siguió la trayectoria del cazador hasta que éste eludió a Kingston, el guardián de Gryffindor. Justo cuando la pelota estaba por entrar en el aro central, Silvia le dio un golpe en las costillas, después de varios intentos fallidos de acaparar su atención mediante susurros.  
Los miembros de Slytherin estallaron en vítores. Pero para la sorpresa de los demás, los estudiantes de Ravenclaw también se habían puesto de pie. Sin embargo no parecían contentos, sino asustados y sorprendidos. Formaron una especie de círculo alrededor de una persona que estaba tendida boca abajo en el centro del mismo. Para reconocerlo, a David, Frank y Charlie no les hizo falta que Silvia dijese, con voz aterrada:  
― ¡Es Frederic!  
La tribuna pintada de verde volvió a estallar. Habían convertido otro tanto, aprovechando que más de la mitad del equipo de Gryffindor se había acercado volando a ver que pasaba. Eugene Peasey, junto a Dennis Kingston, parecían indignados con su equipo.  
― ¡Vuelvan aquí! -les gritaron. Eugene giró para quedar de cara a los profesores-. ¡Esto es trabajo de ustedes, ocúpense, por favor! -y luego, volviendo a centrar su atención en los miembros de su equipo, que habían descendido hasta la tribuna de Ravenclaw, les dijo:- ¡El que no esté aquí en veinte segundos estará disfrutando de su último partido!  
Hicieron caso inmediatamente. David, sintiéndose impotente, miró hacia el palco de profesores. La profesora McGonagall se había puesto de pie y caminaba con cierta dificultad para acudir en auxilio de Frederic, pero Mirtha se incorporó, le susurró algo al oído, y fue ella quien se dirigió a la tribuna de Ravenclaw.  
Mirtha tomó a Frederic en brazos, le tomó el pulso y levantó el pulgar hacia la directora, que mostró un poco más de alivio. Acto seguido, se llevó a Frederic al hospital.  
El partido retomó su curso. Los buscadores seguían sin diferenciar la Snitch ante aquella inmensidad, así que descendieron un poco, girando en círculos.  
Pero Skinner dio una muestra más de su inexperiencia: oyó un grito que provenía de su espalda. Inocentemente, giró sobre sí mismo, para ver la cara de uno de los bateadores de Slytherin, cuyo rostro mostraba un dejo de malicia y triunfo. Lo comprendió antes de que sucediera: una Bludger, que parecía haber tomado impulso desde cientos de kilómetros, lo golpeó en el centro de la espalda, haciéndolo caer de la escoba.  
Todos ahogaron un grito mientras el chico caía desde varios metros de altura, boca abajo. Agitaba sus brazos con desesperación. El profesor Johanson intentó detenerlo, pero falló: se hallaba muy lejos de allí.  
Y entonces, de pronto, una de las manos (que batían el aire con fuerza, como si intentasen nadar en el aire) se elevó por un instante hasta la altura de su cara. La expresión de miedo, si bien no se esfumó totalmente, se mezcló con una muestra de júbilo. Emitió una sonora carcajada segundos después de que Joanne Peasey lo atrapara a escasos metros del suelo. La sonrisa no tardó en transferirse a Joanne. Cuando se elevaron y pasaron frente a él, David vio que Steve aferraba en alto algo pequeño y dorado.


	24. El lamento de David

Aquella noche, en la sala común de Gryffindor, conversar era literalmente imposible. Los gritos de alegría y júbilo lo inundaban todo y llegaban hasta cada rincón de la habitación (y posiblemente del castillo). Todos los que estaban dentro parecían formar un gran mar de personas que de vez en cuando se elevaba, imitando una gran ola, y cuyo punto más alto era Steve Skinner, que aún aferraba la valiosa Snitch en la mano.

La sala había sido decorada para la ocasión: las paredes estaban repletas de estandartes rojos y dorados, y del techo colgaban varios leones que contribuían a engrosar el ruido ensordecedor con sus potentes rugidos.  
En un rincón, algunas chicas de cuarto año dibujaban algo sobre un gran trozo de tela. David se acercó más para verlo: era Steve, sacando la lengua con cara de loco. Había una Snitch, dibujada lejos de su alcance. En cuanto terminaron la obra, un chico de séptimo año hizo un gracioso movimiento con la varita, y varias chispas de colores llegaron hasta la tela; ahora Steve caía realmente por la tela. Un segundo después, la Snitch llegaba a su mano derecha, y todo volvía a su posición inicial.  
Minutos más tarde varios estudiantes entraron por el orificio del retrato, todos ellos llevando montones de bultos. Al parecer, hasta los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts deseaban que Slytherin perdiese, y les habían regalado comida y bebida a montones.  
Después de un par de horas las botellas de cerveza de manteca estaban vacías, las conversaciones cesaban y los párpados comenzaban a cerrarse involuntariamente. Los estudiantes más jóvenes subieron al dormitorio, tropezando cada tres o cuatro escalones. Tan sólo los mayores se quedaron, aunque daba la impresión de que era porque ninguno quería ser el primero en acostarse. De todas formas ya nadie se emocionaba cuando alguien contaba nuevamente cómo había sido la _jugada_ de Skinner. Hasta el mismo Steve parecía cansado y deseoso de entrar en su cama.  
David, Charlie y Frank subieron al dormitorio de chicos después de despedirse de Silvia. Los cuatro estaban preocupados, porque en la enfermería no les habían permitido ver a Frederic. Sin embargo, la enfermera Lewis les había prometido que se recuperaría.

David tuvo un sueño muy extraño.  
Estaba dentro de una gran jaula. Fuera de ella, la oscuridad sólo era interrumpida por una luz; parecía un farol de calle, pero emitía una curiosa luz turquesa.  
David esperó. Quiso saber cual sería su primer movimiento.  
No se movió.  
Sin comprender por qué lo hacía, intentó levantar uno de sus pies. Se sorprendió al saber que eran demasiado livianos, no eran los de él, y entonces... casi se cae. Se tambaleó en el aire (aunque su otro pie seguía sostenido sobre algo). Con gran esfuerzo recobró el equilibrio.  
Dirigió toda su atención hacia la jaula: era alta y en forma de campana. Cerca de él había comida, aparentemente compuesta de hojas de alguna especie de planta, y junto a ella había un recipiente con agua. Entonces supo lo que iba a ver antes de hacerlo; dirigió sus ojos hacia los pies y lo confirmó: estaba sobre una especie de trapecio, como esos que los _muggles_ usan para que se posen los pájaros que mantienen en cautiverio, aunque ellos los llaman _mascota_. Entonces vio por qué eran tan livianos sus pies; de hecho, no eran pies: eran patas, unas patas doradas y muy finas. En donde deberían haber estado sus cinco dedos, sólo había cuatro, y tenían una forma muy extraña para ser dedos de humano.  
David elevó sus brazos... eran más pesados que las patas. Y lo comprendió enseguida porque, como esperaba, no tenía brazos.  
Cayó en la cuenta de que era un ave bastante grande, porque sus alas así lo eran. Apreció su plumaje. Era de un color rojo, como el fuego. En verdad le gustaba.  
Miró hacia atrás y vio algo que le gustó más que cualquier otra parte de su nuevo cuerpo: tenía cola, una larga y dorada cola. "Imposible -pensó-, las aves no tienen cola".  
Entonces dejó de contemplar su cuerpo. Sintió una sensación muy extraña y desagradable, como si alguien le oprimiera el corazón. Supo, aunque sin pensarlo, que alguien o algo estaba sufriendo muy cerca de allí. Extendió sus alas y bajó en círculos por la gran jaula. Era una sensación grandiosa; David estaba volando, realmente estaba volando, aunque no había ninguna escoba que lo sustentase. Cuando llegó al suelo, aquella sensación de pesadumbre se incrementó enormemente.  
David perdió el control del ave. Aún veía por sus ojos y sentía aquella fuerte emoción, pero no podía controlarlo. O al menos eso parecía, porque el ave avanzaba por su cuenta. Se acercó a los barrotes de la jaula. Eran unos barrotes muy extraños, y David supuso que debían de estar encantados... claro está, si es que había magos en aquel lugar. La tenue y extraña luz iluminó una escena que le pareció horrible: un escarabajo estaba luchando en vano frente a una gran araña, posiblemente una tarántula. David no supo por qué, pero sintió una fuerte ira, un odio tan potente y agudo que estaba seguro de no haber sentido jamás. El ave se enderezó y emitió un sonido hermoso. Le encantaría haber estado fuera de la jaula sólo para poder escucharlo.  
Pero se dio cuenta de que le dolía escuchar ese sonido... ¿o sería que al ave le dolía emitirlo? La tarántula, asustada, se escabulló de inmediato.  
El ave acercó sus ojos (y su sobresaliente pico) al escarabajo. Lo contempló con expresión de pena y compasión: el escarabajo estaba malherido y moribundo.  
Volvió a cantar. Esta vez David sintió que lo torturaban: era un dolor realmente insoportable. Y, aparentemente, el gran ave también lo sentía. Sin dejar de cantar, una lágrima cayó de sus ojos ("_¿Las aves lloran?_"). Era una lágrima bastante grande, y caería sobre el escarabajo ("_¡Se ahogará!",_ pensó David con gran pena. Nunca había sentido lástima por un insecto).  
La lágrima llegó cubrió al escarabajo. Y no se ahogó. Al contrario, pareció recuperar sus fuerzas. Miró por última vez al ave con expresión de gratitud, extendió sus diminutas alas de insecto (que parecían dos granos de arena frente a las alas de David) y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.  
El ave, ahora nuevamente controlado por David, se elevó y volvió a colocarse en el trapecio. Se durmió instantáneamente.  
Y de pronto todo cambió. Ya no se encontraba en aquella jaula. De hecho, no se encontraba en ningún lugar, porque ya no tenía cuerpo.  
Sin embargo pudo ver un muchacho rubio, bastante lejos de él. Había una dulce expresión en su cara... ¡parecía todo tan real como en el sueño del ave!  
El muchacho sostenía una caja. Ya la había visto antes. Entonces quiso acercarse, pero no pudo. Le gustaba la caja, a pesar de parecer vieja y desgastada. El muchacho rubio sonrió y la escena cambió.  
David estaba en la biblioteca, frente a aquel extraño acertijo. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer para quitar de en medio aquella pared... era una palabra, sí, como una contraseña... estaba a punto de decirla.  
― ¡HARRISON¡SEÑOR HARRISON, DESPIERTE! -dijo una voz distante. Sintió que una fuerza invisible, como una tenaza gigante, lo atraía desde la espalda y lo alejaba de la biblioteca.  
Despertó.  
Estaba rodeado de gente, y todos parecían muy preocupados.  
McGonagall estaba junto al profesor Neville Longbottom. Eduard Johanson tenía un recipiente vacío en sus manos y exhibía una sonrisa de alivio.  
Charlie, Frank y Silvia estaban arrodillados junto a él. Y entonces se sorprendió, porque ya no estaba en el dormitorio. Estaba en el despacho de la directora.  
― ¿Qué pasó, muchacho?  
Neville también demostraba alivio en su cara.  
― No lo sé... tuve sueños muy extraños... ¿por qué me trajeron?  
Charlie contestó.  
― ¡Gritabas, David! Gritabas como un loco y te revolvías en las sábanas. Parecía que estabas teniendo un dolor muy fuerte.  
Entonces David se tocó una mejilla, que en verdad le dolía. Sentía el gusto de la sangre en su boca.  
― Ese fui yo... lo siento -dijo Frank, con voz triste.  
― Era imposible despertarte -apuntó Charlie.  
― Aunque no te fue difícil despertar a todos los estudiantes de Gryffindor -dijo Silvia con una sonrisa, tocándole la espalda.  
― Tampoco a todos los retratos del colegio -completó Phineas Nigellus, con el entrecejo fruncido.  
David miró a su alrededor y vio que aquel hombre severo no le mentía. Todos lo observaban muy atentamente. Sólo uno dormía, o fingía hacerlo: Albus Dumbledore.  
― Bueno, chicos, sólo fue un sueño -dijo el profesor Johanson.  
― ¿Qué soñaste, Harrison? -dijo McGonagall.  
― Bueno... yo era un ave.  
Aquello había sonado estúpido, lo sabía, pero no podía respirar. Sacó fuerzas de donde no tenía y continuó.  
― Y... bueno... era un ave grande. Nunca había visto algo así. Era rojo y tenía... tenía cola. Una cola dorada. Era un pájaro realmente hermoso.  
Entonces vio dos luces azuladas que se materializaban frente a él. Dumbledore había abierto los ojos y miraba interesado, aunque sin perder su expresión amable. McGonagall, como si tuviese ojos en la espalda, giró su rostro.  
― ¿Te gustó ese pájaro, David? -preguntó el hombre del retrato-. Se llama fénix.  
― Entonces... ¿los fénix existen?  
― Por supuesto que existen -saltó McGonagall-. Ahora, cuéntanos un poco más de ese sueño.  
David relató detalladamente su extraño sueño. Explicó cómo se había dado cuenta de que él era el ave y podía manipularla. Pero ni bien quiso describir qué había sentido cuando supo que algo estaba en peligro, no pudo encontrar otra frase que "_un gran peso en el corazón_".  
En cuanto al canto de aquel ave, dijo que era hermoso y alentador, pero él sufría con cada segundo que pasaba (Charlie comentó que sin duda los gritos se debían a eso). Luego describió lo que sucedió cuando una lágrima tocó al escarabajo moribundo.  
― El llanto del Fénix -dijo Dumbledore.  
― ¿Estás seguro de que controlabas sus movimientos? Quiero decir... ¿tenías voluntad sobre el animal? -preguntó la directora, que parecía sumamente interesada en ese aspecto del relato.  
― Sí... bueno, la mayor parte del tiempo.  
Por un momento, David creyó que había una tormenta detrás del rostro de la directora: sus ojos brillaron de súbito, como si un relámpago los iluminase. Luego retomó su expresión de cansancio y preguntó.  
― ¿Algo más para decirnos?  
David pensó en el sueño del muchacho rubio. ¿Estarían al tanto los directivos y profesores de la existencia de aquel enigma? Se sentía cansado y no tenía ganas de seguir siendo el centro de todas las miradas.  
― No, nada más.  
― Bueno entonces será mejor que vue...  
¡PUM!  
Mirtha entró como un rayo en la sala. También se la notaba cansada y preocupada. Sin duda, se debía a la muerte de su hermano. Desde el momento en que volvió a pisar el suelo de Hogwarts, todo el mundo supo que algo había cambiado en ella.  
― Sentí gritos en mis sueños y de pronto desperté y comprendí que... ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?  
― Nada, Mirtha, Nada. El señor Harrison tuvo un pequeño percance en sueños. Ahora, sería ideal que todos vuelvan a la cama.  
Mirtha recorrió con la mirada a cada uno de los presentes, y se detuvo en David durante uno o dos segundos más que los demás. Luego, hizo un ademán con la cabeza y se retiró.

― ¿Qué creen que signifique? -preguntó Frank por enésima vez.  
David los había puesto al tanto de su segundo sueño. Después de haber dormido, desayunado y almorzado tan bien, se sentía mucho mejor.  
― No lo sé... yo creo que David se dejó llevar por la emoción del sueño del fénix, y aún no puede olvidar aquel enigma -arriesgó Silvia.  
Era verdad. No había podido olvidar aquel enigma, pero tampoco le había prestado mucha atención. Sin embargo, el hecho de que ese sueño pareciera tan real lo preocupaba...  
― Será mejor que nos apuremos -los apremió Frank-. Si no, no podremos ver a Frederic.  
La tarde ya había caído, y la enfermera Lewis era bastante estricta en cuanto a los horarios de visita. Pero se encontraron con una gran sorpresa: Frederic había recibido el alta y se estaba retirando de la enfermería en ese preciso momento. Tenía un libro bajo el brazo izquierdo.  
― La enfermera no sabe que pasó. Dice que algún tipo de envenenamiento, pero es extraño porque no era un veneno peligroso... sino un veneno para dormir. ¿Raro, no?  
― ¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Silvia, ignorando las palabras de su amigo. No le hacía gracia pensar en los venenos.  
― ¡Ah! Por suerte, la profesora McFly se ofreció a buscarme un libro de la biblioteca. Me trajo este, es realmente interesante.  
Levantó el antiguo ejemplar para que sus amigos lo apreciaran. Se titulaba _Historia de Hogwarts_.  
― Tenías que ser Ravenclaw... -dijo Charlie, pero el comentario fue ahogado por una tos excesivamente potente y muy mal disimulada de Silvia.

Frederic se mostró interesado en sendos sueños de David, pero más en el primero.  
― ¿Es extraño, no? Es decir... si es que era real... ¡estabas controlando un fénix!  
― Es sólo un sueño, Frederic -le espetó Silvia.  
― Bueno, es posible... sí, supongo que sólo un sueño... Está bien, pero el segundo es realmente interesante¿no? Me refiero al acertijo y eso.  
― Sí... bueno, supongo que nunca sabremos qué es lo que esconde a menos que traigamos un "_muggle_ trastornado", pero que tenga uso de la voluntad. Yo sigo pensando que mi vecino serviría. Cuando pisa las flores de nuestro jardín argumenta que a menudo pierde el control, pero yo creo que lo hace intencionalmente. ¿Qué sucede, Frederic?  
Frederic se había detenido, mirándolo ceñudo. Por un momento, David pensó que aquel loco vecino tenía alguna relación con la familia de su amigo, y estuvo a punto de disculparse. Pero Frederic, sin hacer caso a su expresión, abrió el libro y lo hojeó a gran velocidad velocidad.  
Sus amigos lo contemplaron unos segundos, y supusieron que estaba loco cuando entabló una conversación consigo mismo.  
― No es posible... no puede ser... que idiota...  
Por fin, se detuvo casi a la mitad del libro. Lo sujetó en su mano derecha y, con el dedo índice de la mano libre, señaló una de las páginas. Lo hizo con tanta emoción que parecía haber encontrado un hechizo para resucitar a los muertos.  
― No es posible traer _muggles_ a Hogwarts -explicó.  
― ¿Cómo? -preguntó Silvia-. Entonces¿cómo se supone que vamos a saber lo que hay allí?  
― Lo más probable es que no se refiera a una persona.  
Y entonces David recordó que, durante el segundo sueño, estuvo a punto de decir... algo. Una palabra, sí, una palabra. Parecido a la forma en que se accedía a la sala común de Gryffindor: mediante una contraseña. Hurgó y hurgó en su cerebro, pero no estaba seguro de haberla sabido. La voz de Frederic aún resonaba en sus oídos.  
― Un _muggle_ trastornado, pero con voluntad. Aparentemente se refiere a una persona. Pero¿y si no? Es decir, puede ser cualquier cosa¿verdad? Y _con voluntad_ puede referirse a que es necesario saber lo que se está haciendo... Una medida de seguridad muy útil, así nadie podría resolver el acertijo por accidente.  
Entonces la mente de David lo arrastró hasta el año anterior, antes de recibir su carta de Hogwarts. Él y su familia salían de una clínica, y la portera los despedía. Se dispuso a atar cabos en su mente.  
"Mirtha... Estudios M_uggle_... clínica psicológica para _muggles_... un _muggle_ trastornado... tiene lógica... no, no, era una palabra, yo lo sabía en mi sueño... _muggle_ trastornado, con voluntad... Mirtha dijo que algo era muy interesante..."  
Y entonces su cerebro hizo un "click", y supo la respuesta.  
― ¡Gemlug!


	25. El acierto de Charlie

― ¿Qué? -preguntó Charlie, anonadado.

― ¡Sí¡Gemlug¿No lo ven?  
Los cuatro parecían desconcertados, y miraban a David como si fuera un loco. Claro, ellos no habían ido a la clínica...  
― No tengo mucho tiempo para explicar... ustedes no entienden... la clínica, y Mirtha...  
― Compañero, estás loco. Sí, loco de remate -dijo Frederic-. ¿Qué es Gemlug?  
― Es el nombre de mi antigua escuela... un día fui a la clínica y estaba la profe...  
― ¿Y qué tiene que ver tu escuela en todo esto? Quiero decir, es casi imposible.  
― ¡Pero Gemlug es _Muggle_, con las letras cambiadas!  
Nuevamente, la mirada que decía claramente "_estás loco_" apareció en el rostro de sus amigos.  
― ¡Ustedes no lo entienden! Mirtha me dio un libro sobre anagramas para que lo devolviera a la biblioteca y ahí fue cuando... ¿No lo ven¡_Muggle_ trastornado! Es obvio que... ¡Anoche soñé con eso¡Iba a decir una palabra frente al enigma!  
― ¿Ibas a decir una palabra que no sabes cuál es? -inquirió Silvia.  
― Sí... bueno, no sé si iba a decirla... ¡pero la sabía!, en el sueño, claro, pero la...  
No completó la frase, sino que dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados y se echó a correr. Sus amigos intercambiaron una mirada de incredulidad, pero lo siguieron.  
David no giró la cabeza para responder las preguntas de los demás; se limitó a avanzar y avanzar. Él también pensaba que la posibilidad era muy remota pero... sólo había una persona a la que podría preguntarle.  
Por fin llegó al despacho de la profesora McFly. Frenó en seco y se inclinó con las manos sobre las rodillas para recuperar aire. Tocó la puerta cuatro veces.  
Nadie respondió.  
Volvió a llamar, sin tener más éxito.  
Decepcionado, se dirigió a sus amigos, que acababan de llegar. Silvia parecía a punto de caerse muerta, por el cansancio.  
― Vamos a la biblioteca.  
Silvia, en un gran intento por no hablar entrecortadamente, sugirió:  
― Escucha, creo que deberíamos contarle a algún profesor sobre lo del acertijo.  
― No. Pasé mucho tiempo pensando en ello, y quiero saber que hay tras él.  
Charlie lo miró con comprensión y dijo:  
― Está bien, hagamos esto: vamos a cenar, porque me muero de hambre. Si vemos a la profesora McFly en la mesa de profesores, y es seguro que la veremos, podrás acercarte y preguntarle.  
― A mi esto de la profesora me da mala espina -dijo Frank.  
― ¿Por qué? -preguntó David, impaciente.  
― ¿Qué tiene que ver Mirtha en esto?  
― ¡Ella sabía la respuesta, no les estoy diciendo que...!  
― Bien, y si ella sabía la respuesta¿por qué no te la dijo?  
― Supongo que quería que la averiguara por mi mismo.  
Frank analizó la posibilidad y, aunque no parecía muy convencido, se encogió de hombros.

David se encargó personalmente de que la cena de sus amigos fuera lo más breve posible. Mirtha no se encontraba en la mesa de profesores, así que habían acordado ir a la biblioteca en cuanto terminaran.  
― ¡Sólo un poco más de carne!  
― No, Frank. Si no es lo que pienso, entonces volvemos a tiempo para terminar la cena.  
― ¡Pero...!  
No tuvo más remedio que seguirlo, porque los demás así lo habían hecho. David hizo una seña a la mesa de Ravenclaw, donde Frederic estaba a punto de separar un pedazo de pan.  
― Te digo que es inútil. ¿Cómo es posible que el nombre de tu escuela, una escuela _muggle_, sea la respuesta del acertijo? -le dijo mientras caminaban por los desiertos pasillos.  
― No lo sé... Es raro, pero mi escuela no es muy nueva, creo que tiene unos cincuenta años...  
― ¿Y qué? No sabemos cuantos años tiene ese acertijo -sentenció Frederic.  
― A mi también me da mala espina lo de la profesora McFly... hay algo muy raro en esto -dijo Silvia, con el entrecejo fruncido.  
― Sí, yo creo que deberíamos regresar -aventuró Frank, con el estómago vacío.  
― O contarle a algún profesor... -indicó Silvia nuevamente.  
― ¡BASTA!  
Todos miraron a David, pero éste tenía los ojos fijos en Charlie. Él había emitido tal rugido, y no se contentó con ello, sino que siguió hablando:  
― Nadie los está obligando a venir, y si no quieren hacerlo, lo mejor es que se den la vuelta.  
Frank hizo un ademán de media vuelta pero, como nadie lo imitó (aunque sí lo vieron), volvió a su posición inicial.  
― Yo creo que sería lo mejor -dijo Silvia, después de un segundo de duda-. No sabemos lo que pueda haber ahí. Tenemos que buscar a Mirtha.  
― Búsquenla entonces, nosotros seguimos -dijo David.  
Frank y Silvia volvieron sobre sus pasos; David y Charlie avanzaron. Frederic se quedó en el lugar, estático.  
― Yo... creo que voy con ellos.  
Charlie dio media vuelta y señaló la dirección del Gran Comedor con la cabeza. Luego siguió caminando y susurró lo suficientemente alto para que Frederic lo escuchara:  
― Y quería ser Gryffindor.

Por fin llegaron. Ambos se sorprendieron al comprobar que la puerta estaba sin llave, por lo que no tardaron en entrar. La gran puerta doble crujió, amenazante, al abrirse, y los dos se llevaron un buen susto. David, recordando la última vez que había estado allí de noche, supo que estar acompañado por Charlie en aquel momento valía, cuando menos, varias decenas de monedas de oro.  
― Tú primero -dijo Charlie, en cuanto se sumergieron en la impenetrable oscuridad de la biblioteca.  
David lo miró con reproche, a lo que su amigo añadió:  
― ¿Eres el que sabe el camino, no?  
Si bien David se preguntaba por qué no podría ir él por detrás, indicando el camino a su compañero, pensó que lo mejor era dejar de perder tiempo.  
― Lumos -dijeron al unísono.  
De las puntas de las varitas surgió una luz débil pero suficiente para ver por donde estaban caminando. David intentó recordar el camino que había tomado para devolver el libro de anagramas.  
― A ver... tres estanterías, dos a la izquierda... sí, por aquí, por esta puerta. ¿Y ahora que pasa?  
Charlie se había plantado a dos o tres pasos de la puerta. Miró a David y luego hacia un punto por sobre la abertura.  
― ¿Qué es la _Sección Prohibida_? -preguntó David, incrédulo-. No había visto este cartel.  
― Es un lugar de la biblioteca donde hay libros muy peligrosos.  
― ¿Y bien?  
― Mi madre dijo que no... -Charlie parecía asustado, pero en cuanto vio la expresión de su amigo, se las ingenió para corregir la frase:  
― ...dudara en entrar.  
― Perfecto -dijo David con una ligera sonrisa-. Ahora, si serías tan amable de seguirme...  
Charlie cruzó el umbral de la sección prohibida. Desde ese momento, no pudo evitar dirigir asustadas miradas hacia los lados. Si David se detenía, sería una colisión segura.  
Nadie podría negar que los libros de aquella sección eran bastante intrigantes. Uno no veía todos los días un libro que sufría continuamente una fuerte hemorragia (David pensó que la bibliotecaria debía de limpiar el piso cada día), ni otro que intentaba estrangular a cualquiera que estuviera en su estantería. Otro libro, un poco más adelante, parecía tener complejo de suicida: trepaba por los demás libros con sus diminutas manos hasta el punto más alto de la estantería, para luego saltar y gritar como loco en la caída. Al comprobar con desilusión que aún seguía _vivo_, repetía el proceso, después de maldecir por lo bajo.  
― ¡Por aquí, rápido! -dijo David. Charlie temblaba y tenía la vista fija en el libro que había a su izquierda: varias tarántulas (de un tamaño considerable) salieron de su interior y, sin embargo, el espesor del libro no cambió en lo más mínimo-. ¡Eh, eso es divertido!  
― Sí... m... muy divertido -repuso Charlie con un dejo sarcasmo y un fuerte escalofrío-. ¡Camina, cuanto antes termine esto, mejor!  
Contento por la nueva actitud de su compañero, David retomó el camino. Tuvieron que volver sobre sus pasos en más de una ocasión, pues David no recordaba las instrucciones de Mirtha a la perfección, pero por fin pudieron encontrar lo que buscaban. Una estantería contra la pared, llena de libros viejos y desgastados.  
― Es aquí... acerca tu varita.  
David no se equivocó: el antiguo libro se encontraba ahí, tan sucio y remendado como cuando lo había visto por primera vez...  
― ¿Ves esto? Este símbolo está en el libro que me llegó por correo.  
― ¿De verdad? Qué extraño, nunca lo mos... ¡Eh, un minuto, yo conozco este símbolo!  
David abrió los ojos como platos.  
― ¿Qué?  
― ¡Sí¡Mi mamá tiene un libro que tiene este símbolo! -dijo, eufórico-. No, no¡no es un libro de magia negra! Es... ja¡es un libro de cuentos para niños! Me lo mostró en cuanto recibí la carta de Hogwarts... yo quise leer un libro de magia al instante y me mostró eso...  
Aquello le calló como una bomba a David.  
― Sabes, creo que los demás tenían razón... quizás no tenga nada de especial, quizás sea una simple broma para distraer a los estudiantes que pasan demasiado tiempo aquí... Será mejor volver-dijo, desesperanzado.  
Y entonces un grito desgarrador, originado en algún lugar del camino que habían recorrido para llegar allí, inundó la biblioteca e hizo que ambos se sobresaltaran.  
― Bueno, no perdemos nada por intentarlo¿no? -dijo Charlie-. De todas formas no estoy muy seguro de querer regresar allí... No es que tenga miedo -añadió, sacando el pecho pero sin poder esconder el brillo de terror en sus ojos-, sólo estoy un poco cansado.  
― Está bien... sólo una vez.  
David tomó el viejo libro y lo sacó de su lugar. Como ya había ocurrido antes, la estantería se desvaneció.  
― Genial -dijo Charlie.  
― Bueno... intentemos... -tomó aire-. Gemlug.  
Nada ocurrió, y hasta les pareció que la pared se hizo más sólida que antes.  
― Creo que tienes que decirlo más claro -susurró Charlie.  
― ¡Gemlug!  
Nada.  
― Olvídalo Charlie, fue la emoción. Volvamos.  
― Sí, tienes razón.  
Otra vez el grito desgarrador, ahora más potente y cercano que antes.  
― No, no, espera -dijo Charlie, nervioso-. Estoy seguro que no estás equivocado, volvamos a intentarlo. Déjame a mí. Gemlug.  
Obviamente (y como en la mayoría de los aspectos de Hogwarts), Charlie no obtuvo mejor resultado que David.  
― No puede ser, no puede ser -musitaba Charlie, mientras dirigía breves miradas haca atrás, buscando la fuente de aquel grito.  
David, a su lado, analizaba el acertijo palabra por palabra.  
― No se puede, Charlie, volva...  
― ¡NO! -lo atajó Charlie, temiendo que el rugido volviese a sonar-. Empecemos de nuevo, a ver...  
Charlie repasó el acertijo palabra por palabra. A medida que las pronunciaba, David les daba un golpe con la varita, como si las estuviera contando. Hasta qué...  
―_Soy inmune a la magia más poderosa, pero cedo ante un muggle trastor_... ¡eh, mira eso!  
David levantó la vista. Ahora, en lugar de "_muggle_", decía "_m ggle_". La letra que tocó con la varita había desaparecido.  
― Qué extraño... Mira mi varita.  
En la punta de la varita de David había algo dorado, pero no pertenecía a la luz mágica que ésta emanaba. Era más bien... del mismo color que las demás letras del acertijo.  
― ¿No será que...?  
Tocó con su varita un punto al azar de la pared. Allí, una milésima de segundo después, había una letra "_U_", mucho más grande que la que había extraído.  
― Impresionante e ingenioso -dijo Charlie, anonadado.  
Repitió el proceso con cada una de las letras, hasta que formó la palabra "_GEMLUG_".  
Charlie parecía al borde de un colapso nervioso. David, aunque lo disimulaba mejor, no estaba menos emocionado. Y sin embargo, nada ocurrió.  
― Esto es ridículo.  
― No, no... debe haber una solución -dijo Charlie. Ya no temía por aquel grito, sino que estaba compenetrado en encontrar una respuesta al enigma.  
― No hay solución, Charlie. Y si la hay, no la sabemos.  
― Pero mira, aquí dice: _si de voluntad está dotado_. ¿Estás seguro que quieres que se abra?  
― ¡Por supuesto que quiero que se abra!  
Y entonces sintieron una gran sacudida. Las letras restantes del acertijo desaparecieron, y la palabra _GEMLUG_ se arremolinaba con rapidez por toda la pared. Finalmente se detuvo, y desapareció letra a letra. Primero la _M_, después la _U_, luego las dos _G_, seguidas por la _L_, y, por último, la _E_.  
― Impresionante -dijo Charlie-. Quienquiera que haya hecho esto...  
Pero David nunca supo lo que Charlie opinaba del autor del acertijo, porque ahogó un grito. La pared había desaparecido.

― ¿Es una broma? -preguntó Charlie.  
Parecía, realmente, una broma. Lo que escondía aquel extraño enigma no era más que una habitación de minúsculas dimensiones. A ambos lados había una antorcha que, lejos de ser lujosa, parecía maltrecha por el pasar del tiempo en un lugar tan húmedo. Sin embargo, ninguna estaba apagada. En ese momento ni David ni Charlie lo sospechaban, pero en ambas ardía un fuego eterno, una llama que sólo puede ser convocada por un mago con grandes poderes.  
― No lo sé... tiene que haber algo...  
― David... ¿cómo se supone que vamos a salir si la pared vuelve a aparecer?  
― No lo sé... espera. Creo que...  
Y entonces la vio. Allá, casi al fondo de la habitación, donde el fuego eterno apenas si lograba iluminar algo, había una caja. Una precaria y desgastada caja de madera.  
― Ya vengo. Quédate justo ahí...  
― David, esto no me gusta nada -dijo Charlie, dirigiendo una mirada por sobre sus hombros.  
― ¿Qué sucede?  
― Algo me preocupa...  
― No seas estúpido, no vamos a echarnos atrás ahora¿no?  
― Es que... Frank, Silvia y Frederic tienen razón.  
David lo examinó desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies, incrédulo.  
― ¿Qué te sucede?  
― Es Mirtha... ¿Por qué no te diría la solución del acertijo¿Por qué tenías que averiguarlo por ti mismo? Quiero decir... ¿por qué ocultar tan misteriosamente un lugar donde hay solamente una... simple caja?  
― No lo sé, Charlie, pero no es momento de hacer una investigación de los hechos. Llegamos y ya. Además, no es una simple_ caja_, yo ya la vi antes.  
― Pero la última parte del acertijo... _si de voluntad está dotado_...  
― Ya comprobamos para qué era, Charlie. Vamos, no tengas miedo.  
― A mi me suena a que ella... no se... te necesitaba... no podía obligarte, pero necesitaba usarte para algo... Olvídalo.  
Y entonces, una voz conocida llegó a sus oídos, una voz que venía desde donde había estado la pared enigmática.  
― Me atrevo a aventurar, señor Thomasson, y sin miedo a equivocarme, que es la primera vez que usa el cerebro y saca una buena conclusión. Y, muy probablemente, la última.


	26. La historia de Mirtha

David y Charlie dieron media vuelta y se encontraron cara a cara con Mirtha, su profesora de_Estudios Muggle_. Ambos abrían y cerraban la boca sin cesar, intentando producir algún sonido pero sin lograrlo, mientras observaban la sonrisa de suficiencia de Mirtha. Y entonces, alguien apareció tras ella, alguien cuyas facciones le resultaron increíblemente familiares a David...

― ¡Profesora¡Es el hombre que estaba en el bosque¡detrás de usted!  
Mirtha giró, simulando sorpresa, y ahogó un grito más que fingido.  
― ¡No¡Va a matarme!  
Ella y Rodolphus estallaron en carcajadas. Charlie estaba pasmado, y en su rostro la expresión de terror lo abarcaba todo. David intentaba comprender, sin poder hacerlo.  
― Explíquense.  
Nuevamente, los dos mayores estallaron en carcajadas.  
― ¿_Explíquense_? No lo digas tan amenazante, chico, que creo que estás en una posición de desventaja -dijo Rodolphus, elevando su varita.  
― Bueno -dijo Mirtha, dando un paso al frente. Rodolphus la imitó-, supongo que ya que estamos aquí, vamos a responder algunas preguntas. Si no intentan nada estúpido, les prometo que no les dolerá.  
Sus ojos brillaron.  
― ¿Dolerá¿_Qué_ no nos dolerá? -preguntó Charlie, cuyo terror iba en aumento a un ritmo increíble.  
― ¿Quién es usted? -preguntó David a su vez, refiriéndose a Mirtha.  
― ¿Quién soy yo? -dijo Mirtha-. Esa es una muy buena pregunta. Sí, muy buena. Podría decirse que soy la inofensiva y encantadora profesora de esa materia que estudia aquellos seres apestosos, la pobre mujer que perdió a su hermano suicida.  
― ¿Podemos hacerlo ya? -preguntó Rodolphus, lanzando una fugaz mirada a la antigua caja situada al fondo de la habitación.  
― Espera Rodolphus. Esperaste muchos meses, puedes hacerlo por unos minutos más.  
Aquella perspectiva cambió las ilusiones de David. Pensó que estaban condenados desde que Mirtha y Rodolphus llegaron, pero el hecho de que fueran a perder más tiempo dejaba cabida a la posibilidad de que alguien los encontrase... antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Aferró su varita con más fuerza, y Mirtha pareció captar el movimiento.  
― Te dije, Harrison, que no hicieras nada estúpido.  
Entonces movió suavemente sus labios y un instante después David pensó que moriría. Sentía un gran dolor en todo su cuerpo, un dolor similar al que le había provocado el canto del fénix... El canto del fénix, cómo le gustaría poder oírlo en aquel momento. El dolor cesó tan repentinamente como había llegado.  
― Espero que eso te quite las ganas de intentar algo más¿entendido?  
― S... sí -dijo David, frotándose todo el cuerpo-. Continúe.  
― ¿Continúe? Nunca nadie se había interesado tanto en algo que viniera de mí... la pobre y desdichada Mirtha...  
Charlie se había pegado a una de las paredes laterales. Parecía tan temeroso que ni Mirtha ni Rodolphus se molestaron en prevenirlo o torturarlo.  
― Bien, creo que empezaremos desde el principio¿no? Es lo más lógico, claro. La familia McFly... despreciada e incomprendida, siempre fuimos eso. Nunca nadie nos brindó apoyo ni mostró la más mínima compasión hacia nosotros¿sabes?  
David se enderezó, intentando parecer interesado. Le resultaba repugnante estar escuchando a su potencial asesina, pero no quería volver a experimentar aquel dolor agudo e insoportable. Además, cuanto más tiempo perdiera Mirtha, más probabilidades había de que alguien se percatase de su ausencia... Después de todo, debía de ser la hora de acostarse...  
A Mirtha parecía gustarle que alguien le prestase atención a su historia. Rodolphus, en cambio, estaba cada vez más nervioso y lanzaba inquietas miradas hacia atrás constantemente.  
― Te explicaré por qué, Harrison. Mi hermano y yo tuvimos una infancia horrible e injusta. Dudo que alguien haya tenido que pasar por tantas malas experiencias en sus primeros años como lo hicimos Rupert y yo... ¿Saben por qué? Porque todos los que nos conocían nos odiaban, todos exceptos nuestros padres, nuestros malditos y condenados padres. Siempre recibimos ese gélido trato porque nuestros padres son hermanos, Harrison. Hermanos casados entre sí, porque no soportaban al resto de la familia. Ellos dos adquirieron los poderes mágicos de un mago que vivió y murió hace mucho tiempo.  
" A ellos también los despreciaron sus padres, ya lo creo. No podían creer que yo fuera una bruja. Mi hermano ingresó un año después, y pensamos que nuestros abuelos explotarían. Nuestros padres, claro, se sentían realmente complacidos.  
" Te preguntarás por qué mis padres se casaron entre ellos¿no? En primer lugar, porque desde que recibieron su invitación a Hogwarts despreciaron a los muggles. Y apuesto mi cabeza a que era debido a sus padres. Desde que supieron de su _anormalidad_, como les gusta llamarla a ellos, mis abuelos se encargaron de difamar a sus hijos, a tal punto de hacerlos pasar por saboteadores y asesinos. No tuvieron más remedio.  
" Pero yo no defiendo a mis padres, no. A mi ellos también me dan asco, porque guardan todo el odio para ellos. Yo pienso que hay que convertir la ira en acciones, porque de otra forma nunca nos haríamos escuchar.  
" Como te imaginarás llegué a Hogwarts y descubrí un mundo nuevo, a pesar de estar al tanto de mis poderes. ¿Sabes a qué casa me sorteó el Sombrero, Harrison?  
― Eh... ¿Slytherin?  
― No, Harrison. Aunque no niego que me hubiese quedado bien. Pero no; el Sombrero me envió a Ravenclaw en cuanto tocó mis cabellos. Yo estaba orgullosa, claro, y mis padres también. Hasta ese momento no habíamos tenido diferencias.  
" Los años se sucedieron y mi odio a los _muggles_ fue creciendo con el ritmo del tiempo. Cuando llegué al cuarto año, había deslumbrado tanto a mis profesores, que me concedieron la entrada a la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca. Aquí hay toda clase de libros interesantes, ya lo creo.  
" Un día, mientras buscaba información para mi trabajo personal de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras (había pedido a mi profesor que me tomara trabajos de acuerdo a mi nivel y mi alcance de material, puesto que ninguno de mis compañeros podía acceder a la Sección Prohibida), me encontré leyendo datos sobre los magos más oscuros de la historia. Fue una lectura fascinante, y algo me conmovió mucho: los dos magos tenebrosos que tuvieron más poder odiaron a los _muggles_ tanto o más que yo. Como imaginarás, eso me llamó mucho la atención y decidí investigar. ¿Sabes cuál fue el mago que más me cautivó?  
― ¿lord Voldemort? -preguntó David, convencido de acertar con esta respuesta.  
― No. Lord Voldemort fue posterior a aquel mago tan extraordinario, y te aseguro que te sorprenderías si te dijera quién es.  
Sus ojos brillaron nuevamente.  
― Quiero saberlo -dijo David.  
― Todo a su tiempo, Harrison. Ni bien salí de Hogwarts, mis padres descubrieron mi fanatismo por los magos oscuros y las artes que practicaban. Me echaron de mi casa y me dejaron en la calle sin más recursos que una diminuta bolsa con una decena de Galeones. Pero ellos no sabían que había alguien en que aún podía confiar: mi hermano. Entre mi cuarto y mi séptimo año en Hogwarts, pude contarle todas las cosas que descubría en la Sección Prohibida. Estaba tan interesado como yo. En cuanto me fui de casa, se las arreglaba para llevarme pequeñas cantidades de dinero a donde yo estaba. Sin embargo no me alcanzaba más que para vivir, y yo necesitaba más que eso para seguir mi rumbo. De todas formas, descubrieron a mi hermano y también lo dejaron en la calle. Yo me compadecí de él y lo invité a mi hogar, una humilde casucha que, honestamente, se mantenía en pie gracias a mi magia.  
― Mirtha, creo que es hora de que...  
― Calla, Rodolphus. No falta mucho. Como decía, nuestros recursos financieros se fueron agotando, y tuve que buscarme un trabajo. En mi desesperación acudí al Ministerio de la Magia. Yo esperaba algún trabajo importante. ¿Sabes a qué me asignaron, Harrison?  
David, dubitativo, intentó acertar. Pero Mirtha no esperó su respuesta.  
― En el departamento que se encarga de registrar los estallidos de magia de los magos pequeños. Para mi desgracia, la mayoría de las personas que me asignaban eran nacidos de _muggles_.  
" El sueldo era una miseria. Aún no alcanzaba para mantener a mi hermano menor y a la vez estudiar más sobre las artes oscuras. Tuve que buscarme otro trabajo, en la...  
― Oficina de Correo Mágico a Largo Plazo -completó David, recordando el artículo del diario.  
― Veo que lees el diario... En efecto, me conseguí ese trabajo porque no tenía que lidiar con _muggles_. Simplemente revisaba los paquetes y los enviaba a su debido tiempo.  
" Pero hubo uno que jamás se entregaba, y permaneció en su lugar durante mucho tiempo. Se suponía que no debía abrir los paquetes, pero un buen día la curiosidad me venció. Me acerqué; era un paquete viejo y sucio. Tenía una gran etiqueta en donde decía muy claramente en qué circunstancia debía de entregarse; no expresaba el nombre del destinatario, pero sí el apellido.  
A David se le revolvió el estómago. ¿Sería...?  
― Lo abrí y encontré un libro muy curioso -Mirtha sonrió-. Muy curioso e interesante. Como es obvio, lo robé y borré el registro con gran habilidad. Es como si ese paquete nunca hubiese estado allí.  
" Fue extremadamente útil porque me ayudó en mi investigación. Si uno sabe leerlo correctamente, puede brindar gran información. Es cómo sí... tan sólo hubiera que pedirlo. ¿No es así, Harrison?  
Ya no cabía la menor duda. Mirtha se refería al Libro de G. G. y, seguramente, a la forma en que mostraba lo que el lector pedía.  
― En fin, había cosas que no quería o no podía revelarme, pero otras fueron demasiado útiles. Seguí soñando e investigando la magia oscura, hasta que un día, durante mi labor matutina en el Ministerio, una compañera me comentó un caso bastante misterioso.  
" Un chico nacido de _muggles_ había tenido su primer estallido de magia involuntario. Sin embargo, había algo extraño en este caso: no había antecedentes mágicos.  
" Cuando vi el apellido en la lista de estallidos, no lo podía creer. La investigación se realiza apellido por apellido, Harrison, y por eso no figuraba el nombre completo. Me ofrecí a llevarla a cabo, pero me dijeron que ese trabajo no me correspondía a mí. Sin dudarlo un segundo me puse manos a la obra. Visité Hogwarts con la excusa de querer ver nuevamente mi vieja escuela. Como siempre fui destacada con honores allí, no pensaron que fuera por algo _extraño_.  
" Con el famoso libro bajo mi brazo, fui directo a la biblioteca. Tal vez podría averiguar algo más, pero no lo logré. No por falta de información, sino por error de criterio. No me avergüenzo de ello¿creerías que uno de los magos más tenebrosos que ha tenido el universo, y uno de los que más ha odiado a los _muggles_, tendría un hijo con una _muggle_? No, claro que no, suena ilógico. Pero así fue.  
" Sin embargo, a pesar de no poder determinar quién era el dichoso chico, no me fui sin haber hecho nada. Visité el despacho de la directora y me recibió con alegría, la muy estúpida. No tardé en hechizarla para que hiciera lo que yo quiera, y le ordené que me diera el libro de registro de estudiantes...  
― ¿Y los retratos?  
― ¿Qué retratos?  
― Los retratos de los ex directores, podrían haberla visto o escuchado.  
Mirtha se enderezó un poco más. Sus ojos denotaron preocupación.  
― De hecho, no creo que hayan escuchado. De esto hace dos año o más, y nunca recibí acusación alguna. Es más, estuve hablando con uno de ellos hace muy poco. Como te decía, Harrison, en el registro de estudiantes encontré un nombre bastante interesante. Thomas Dawson¿te suena?  
― Es mi abuelo.  
― Muy bien, chico, es tu abuelo. ¿Es mago tu abuelo?  
― Eh... no, no que yo sepa.  
― Por supuesto que no es mago, no es más que un sucio _muggle_ que podría haber nacido con todas las posibilidades mágicas.  
― ¿Pero él vino a Hogwarts?  
― Por supuesto que no vino a Hogwarts. Como supongo que tu amigo Rowley te lo debe haber dicho, no se puede traer _muggles_ a Hogwarts.  
― Pero entonces usted... ¿cómo...?  
― Todo a su tiempo, muchacho.  
― Basta, McFly. ¡Rápido!  
― ¡Calla, Rodolphus¿Por qué estás en Hogwarts, Harrison?  
― Porque reservaron un lugar para mí.  
― ¿Y sabes quién lo hizo?  
― Sí, mi bisabuelo.  
― Equivocado otra vez, Harrison. Lo reservé yo. Aunque tu abuelo hubiese sido mago, la reserva no era válida, porque no había nombres ni firmas. Le ordené a la directora que modificara el registro, y que quedara establecido de tal forma que el primer mago nacido de un Dawson tuviera una plaza en Hogwarts. También le ordené que lo ponga de tal forma que parezca que quien reservó el lugar fue tu bisabuelo. Y funcionó, por lo que veo, porque el primer Dawson nacido de un mago está frente a mí.  
David luchaba por no pensar lo que pasaría al concluir el relato de Mirtha, así que prestó aún más atención.  
― Cuando terminé y corroboré que todo estuviera bien, levanté el embrujo de la directora y volví a la biblioteca, porque había olvidado el libro. Y entonces lo vi. Justo detrás de donde yo estaba había un sucio y viejo libro puesto en una estantería que tendría que estar justo ahí -señaló la pared que se había desvanecido-, y te imaginarás la sorpresa que me llevé. Intenté resolver el enigma por mí misma, hasta que se me ocurrió una idea: el libro. Le pedí que me dijera la respuesta, pero no lo hizo. Sin embargo, cuando le pregunté si esto era obra del autor del libro, respondió que sí.  
" Estuve mucho tiempo buscando la respuesta al acertijo. Volví varias veces al colegio, pero siempre fue en vano. Sabía que aquí encontraría la respuesta, pero temía que mis visitas se volvieran sospechosas, sobre todo porque no era frecuente encontrar la biblioteca vacía y poder resolver el acertijo. Al final del anterior curso escolar, una profesora se enfermó _muy_misteriosamente...  
― ...y usted se ofreció como profesora de Estudios _Muggle_, para tener una excusa en donde buscar información sobre ellos y ver si aprendía más -completó David.  
― Veo que tienes bastante poder de comprensión. En efecto, así fue. Yo tenía experiencia en la vida _muggle_ porque, exceptuando a mis padres y a mi hermano, pasé los primeros once años de vida entre _muggles_. No dudaron en darme el empleo, y ahí pensé que ya había hecho todo lo posible. En realidad, estaba tratando de engañarme a mi misma. Yo odio tratar con muggles. ¿Donde buscarías un _muggle_ trastornado, Harrison?  
― En una clínica psicológica de_muggles_.  
― Me haces sentir que no soy estúpida. Exacto. Odio tratar con_muggles_, pero algo me decía que allí lo encontraría. Y, de hecho, la encontré. O mejor dicho, me la sirvieron en bandeja.  
― ¿Qué tiene que ver mi escuela en esto?  
― ¿Tu escuela?  
― Mi escuela se llama _Gemlug_.  
— Ah... la verdad es que no lo sé, pero tampoco interesa mucho ahora¿no? Supongo que lo averiguaré de un momento a otro. Ahora quiero terminar la historia. Al empezar el año escolar, busqué y busqué entre los alumnos a un Dawson. Como te dije antes, fue un error de criterio. No sabía que tu abuelo había sido _muggle_. Mientras tanto mi hermano intentaba comunicarse con antiguos magos pertenecientes al bando de la magia oscura, y dio con Rodolphus y algunos más. Sin embargo el estúpido de Rodolphus puso una condición, tan estúpida como él: ver a su esposa que, claro, está muerta. No es imposible, recuerdo que le dije en nuestro primer encuentro, pero necesitarás la Piedra de la Resurrección. Me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, porque podría habernos costado bastante caro. Desde ese momento se empeñó en buscarla, aunque yo pensé que tenía nulas posibilidades. Una vez más me equivoqué: llegó a la conclusión de que Harry Potter podía estar relacionado con ella, porque había tenido en posesión, al menos, dos de las reliquias.  
― ¿Las qué? -preguntó David.  
― Las Reliquias de la Muerte -contestó Charlie esta vez-. Están en el libro para niños que te dije. Pero no son reales.  
― ¿No son reales? -dijo Mirtha, incrédula-. Te asombraría saber cuanto de real hay en esa historia. Rodolphus pensó que si Harry Potter había utilizado la Piedra alguna vez, seguramente habría sido antes de su supuesta muerte, ocurrida en el Bosque Prohibido. Temiendo que hiciera alguna estupidez fui al bosque, pero no encontré nada. Sin embargo, cuando salí, me llevé una gran sorpresa, porque encontré al primer nacido de un Dawson, tú -señaló a David-. Estás destinado a ayudarme: me revelaste la respuesta del acertijo, me facilitaste la búsqueda; y esta noche colaborarás por última vez.  
" Entonces te envié el libro. Por lo que veo supiste utilizarlo muy bien¿no?  
" Pero, como temía, Rodolphus cometió una estupidez. Harry Potter había desaparecido, y yo estaba segura que había sido obra de él. Sin embargo, lo que me preocupó fue lo que me contó una amiga que tengo allí, en el Valle de Godric. Me dijo que todos los Potter estaban muy afectados, todos excepto el mayor de sus hijos, James Potter. Dijo que actuaba con normalidad. Y eso me asustó, porque los había visto a él y a su padre por aquí hacía unas semanas. ¿Sabrían algo más que nosotros?  
" Intenté contactar a mi hermano, pero no respondía. Por supuesto, sabía donde estaban: en el Bosque Prohibido, buscando la Piedra. Pero no me preocupé demasiado hasta que desapareció el chico Rowley. Sabía que no podrías quedarte quieto, Harrison, y no podía arriesgarme a que sufrieras daño alguno. Me mantuve en vigilancia durante toda la noche, con la vista fija en el bosque. Hasta que vi algo extraño, algo de color plateado y brillante: un Patronus. Me quedé examinando hasta que comprendí que era obra de Potter. Me puse en marcha, pero fue muy tarde: ya habías cruzado la puerta; lo supe porque estaba mal cerrada. Corrí hacia el bosque pero ya no hubo ni rastros del Patronus, ni de ti.  
― Tenía la capa de invisibilidad, Mirtha -dijo Rodolphus medio ofendido. Se sentía estúpido por haber vivido lo que venía a continuación en el relato-. Apúrate un poco.  
― Bien. Cuando deshiciste el hechizo de ocultamiento, Harrison, pude verlos. Pero no me atreví a actuar hasta que estuvieras solo, así que me mantuve alejada.  
" Esperé un rato hasta que, milagrosamente, te quitaste la capa. Estabas a unos metros de mí. Entonces miré hacia atrás y contemplé con horror que Rodolphus estaba a punto de matarte...  
― Usted me salvó esa noche.  
― No te salvé a ti, me salvé a mi misma.  
― Cuando salimos del Bosque y te acompañé a la dirección, volví a hechizar a la directora para que te enviara a dormir. Ni bien estuvimos solas le hice un embrujo desmemorizante, para que olvidara que yo había estado allí. Me marché con velocidad y te vi hablando de nuevo con Potter, así que me escondí y me mantuve fuera del alcance. Pero yo no podía ir a dormir, porque sabía que mi tarea no había terminado esa noche. Esperé un rato hasta que vi que la directora se reunía con un grupo de gente. Entraron a una habitación, y mi hermano, Rupert, estaba entre ellos. Me horroricé cuando vi que uno de los presentes tenía una botellita de Veritaserum. En seguida provoqué una explosión, asegurándome de que fuera lo suficientemente ruidosa como para hacerles olvidar a todos de mi hermano por unos momentos. Cuando llegué a la habitación no había nadie, nadie excepto mi hermano. Y entonces lo maté.  
― ¿Usted mató a su hermano? -preguntó Charlie, sin dar crédito a sus oídos. Parecía haber olvidado que Mirtha estaba, seguramente, a punto de matarlos a ellos.  
― Lo hice porque sabía que él hubiera hecho lo mismo. Estábamos demasiado cerca... En fin, esa misma noche vine aquí. Había tenido extremo cuidado con el acertijo hasta ese momento. Como tu amigo bien dedujo, Harrison, no podía obligarte a venir aquí. De todas formas, no hubiera servido. Esa noche, como dije, vine e intenté tomar la caja. Pero no iba a ser tan estúpida como para hacerlo por mi misma. Convoqué una serpiente que cayó sobre ella... y murió. Fue instantáneo.  
" Pensé que me había librado de todo mal, pero tu bisabuelo era un tipo muy gracioso, sí, ya lo creo. Cientos de hechizos de conjuntivitis salieron disparados hacia todas partes, y yo recibí al menos una decena. No fue tan malo después de todo, porque todos pensaban que mis ojos rojos y llorosos se debían a mi hermano. Ingenuos. De todas formas tuve que tomarme licencia.  
" Después de eso supe que debía tomar el enigma con más calma. Tu bisabuelo debía de haberse asegurado de que sólo la persona indicada tuviera acceso a este lugar. Sabía que no descifrarías el acertijo por ti mismo, ya que habías tenido la respuesta en la mano cuando lo viste por primera vez y aún así no te diste cuenta. Decidí recurrir a un amigo tuyo que fuera miembro de la casa que más valora la inteligencia, y, por supuesto, elegí a Rowley. Puse un veneno inofensivo en su jugo de calabazas el día del partido de Quidditch y, en cuanto estuvo en la enfermería, busqué el libro de_Historia de Hogwarts_. Le hice un embrujo para que cada pocos minutos se abriera la página en que decía que no se podía traer muggles a Hogwarts. Podría haber sido menos misterioso, pero jamás subestimé al acertijo: lo tenías que descubrir por ti mismo, Harrison.  
" Esta noche, mientras caminaba por mi despacho, vi por la ventana una silueta humana en los terrenos. Lo supe por su forma de caminar: era Rodolphus. Bajé de inmediato para ver qué ocurría. No pude evitar que entre al castillo, gritándome por lo que le había hecho a mi hermano. Yo, como era obvio, me defendía a los gritos y gritaba que estaba muy cerca de culminar el plan. Cuando bajamos la vista, había tres chicos con aspecto asustado. La única niña entre ellos, esa tal Allison, nos dijo que nos buscabas en la biblioteca. Los aturdimos y vinimos como una flecha hacia aquí.  
Mirtha tomó aire, satisfecha por haber contado su historia.  
― Ahora, si serías tan amable, Harrison, ve a buscar la caja.  
― ¿Y que pasa si...?  
― ¿Si sigues los pasos de la serpiente? Bueno, mira el lado positivo: serás el único que no tendrá conjuntivitis.  
Rodolphus sonrió con malicia. David dudó pero, al fin y al cabo, no tenía opción. Esa caja, que antes era tan sólo un rectángulo de madera vieja y descompuesta, parecía cada vez más sólida y resistente.  
En cuanto estuvo a pocos pasos, una luz roja se extendió por la superficie de la caja. La madera ya no era completamente lisa: había dos grandes letras "G" en la parte superior.  
― Tócala -le ordenó Mirtha.  
David lo hizo. Cuando el dedo hizo contacto sintió una leve descarga, como de electricidad. Pero la caja se abrió y no había muertos aún, ni nadie tenía los ojos más rojos de lo normal.  
― Toma lo que hay adentro y tráelo. No intentes nada estúpido.  
David obedeció. Con sus manos sostuvo, cuidadosamente, un viejo trozo de pergamino con extrañas inscripciones, que envolvía algo. Lo acercó a Mirtha y, cuando ésta lo tuvo en manos, soltó una risotada de júbilo.  
― ¿Pasamos a la segunda fase? -preguntó Rodolphus ansioso, y apuntó con su varita a Charlie, que ahogó un grito.  
― Sí, supongo que ya...  
― ¡DESMAIUS!  
Los mayores giraron y se encontraron frente a dos personas que le alegraron la existencia a David. McGonagall, pálida y asustada, lanzaba hechizos a diestra y siniestra, ayudada por el profesor Johanson. Una danza de destellos de luz se inició en la pequeña y misteriosa sala. David, que no quería que Mirtha tuviera lo que quería (fuera lo que fuese), se acercó sigilosamente a ella.  
Extendió su mano, la colocó sobre el viejo pergamino y tiró. Pero un destello rojizo lo golpeó justo en el pecho. Sintió que se doblaba hacia atrás y perdió el conocimiento.


	27. El anuncio del Mago

Cuando David abrió sus ojos, éstos tardaron unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la nueva luz. Ni bien el tono borroso se apartó de su vista, reconoció el peculiar aspecto de la enfermería de Hogwarts; estaba recostado en una cómoda cama y tenía algunos dolores en el cuerpo.

Recordó los acontecimientos de la noche anterior... o bien podrían haber sido unas cuantas noches, porque no sentía nada de sueño. Se tumbó hacia su izquierda y vio que Charlie también estaba allí, durmiendo apaciblemente. En ese momento la enfermera Lewis salió de su despacho.  
― Por fin. ¿Cómo te sientes? -le preguntó.  
― Bien, supongo... me duele un poco.  
― ¿Dónde exactamente?  
― Yo creo que... todo el cuerpo.  
― Perfecto -dijo la enfermera; David no supo si había sido sarcástica, pero no preguntó, porque en ese momento se dirigió a Charlie.  
― Este tardará más en despertarse.  
― ¿Tardará _más_¿Se encuentra bien?  
― Sí, se encuentra bien. Y va a tardar al menos diez horas más en despertarse.  
― ¿Diez horas¿Cuánto hace que estoy aquí?  
― Para ser precisos, dos días, siete horas y veintitrés minutos -contestó Lorena, mirando su reloj de muñeca.  
― ¿_Qué_¿Tanto tiempo? -preguntó David, incrédulo.  
― Bueno, hice lo más rápido que pude -replicó ella, indignada, y volvió a su despacho.  
Intentando calificar la locura de la enfermera Lewis, David volvió a girar, y vio entrar una horda de pelos alborotados que reconoció al instante.  
― ¡David! -lo saludó Harry con una sonrisa.  
― ¡Hola! -respondió.  
El mago se acercó y tomó asiento en el borde de la cama, haciendo que ésta descendiera varios centímetros por el lado izquierdo.  
― Por lo que tengo entendido, tuviste una aventura con bastante suerte -dijo, sin abandonar su tono amigable.  
― Sí, eso parece... ¿Donde están los demás?  
― El profesor Johanson salió de la enfermería a la tarde siguiente del hecho, por suerte apenas consiguieron herirlo.  
― ¿Y la directora?  
― Ah... tendrías que verla, está furiosa. Con McFly, con las medidas de seguridad del colegio y... bueno, contigo y tu amigo.  
― No entiendo por qué está enojada. Casi nos matan, no es tan grave -dijo en broma.  
― No tendría que parecerte divertido. Sabes que violaron las normas del colegio. De hecho, creo que en un año violaste más normas que cualquier otro, especialmente después de la incursión en el Bosque.  
Después rió para tranquilizarlo.  
― No pasará nada. Yo estuve en situaciones peores cuando cursé el primer año -le dijo.  
― Claro que sí pasará algo, me expulsarán.  
― Bueno, podrían haberlo hecho si McGonagall no hubiese intervenido.  
― ¿Pero como...? Si McGonagall no quería echarme¿por qué habrían de hacerlo?  
― Tengo entendido que durante este año trabaste una fuerte amistad con el hijo de Jacobo Ralph¿no? -Harry parecía divertido diciendo aquello-. Bueno, casualmente lo nombraron cabecera del Consejo Escolar.  
David sintió como un gran bloque de hierro caía con fuerza dentro de su estómago y retumbaba en todo su cuerpo. En el escaso año que había pasado en conocimiento del mundo mágico, había adquirido la información suficiente como para saber que el Consejo Escolar era un grupo que regulaba las actividades de Hogwarts. Y, si el padre de Nicholas Ralph comandaba ese grupo, había muchas posibilidades de ser expulsado por el más mínimo inconveniente.  
― ¿Qué dijo? -fue lo único que preguntó.  
― Bueno, en cuanto llegó a Hogwarts exigió ver a la directora. Yo estaba hablando con ella y me pidió que me retiré. En realidad no me lo pidió, sino que prácticamente me obligó a hacerlo. En fin, la directora McGonagall me dijo que Ralph tenía conocimiento de cada una de tus roturas de normas durante este año.  
― Entonces...

― Entonces ella lo puso en su lugar. Últimamente, McGonagall está bastante alterada, y lo único que le faltaba era que alguien intente poner orden o tomar acciones que le corresponden a ella.  
― Pero... si Ralph es el director del consejo entonces puede expulsarme sin su aprobación¿no?  
― Debería ser así, sí. Sin embargo, el ministro actuó rápido. Retirar del cargo a Ralph doce horas después de su instalación en ese puesto hubiese sido sospechoso. Por lo tanto, le quitó el poder de expulsar alumnos sin el expreso consentimiento de la directora de Hogwarts.  
― ¿Y él cómo sabía que querrían expulsarme¿Y por qué hizo eso?  
― Con respecto a la primera pregunta, porque yo se lo conté. Y en cuanto a la segunda, porque yo se le expliqué la situación.  
― Pero no entiendo que la directora no haya querido expulsarme. Después de lo de anoche... quiero decir, después de la otra noche...  
― Como ya te dije, está bastante enojada. Pero no considera que sea tan drástico como para expulsarte, o al menos eso creo, porque no me dio muchas explicaciones.  
― Pensé que era bastante severa.  
― Lo es, pero tiene un buen corazón.  
Nadie habló durante un pequeño lapso de tiempo. Fue David quien rompió el silencio.  
― Todo eso que me tuvo atrapado durante tanto tiempo no sirvió de nada -levantó la vista y vio la expresión de desconcierto en el rostro de Harry-. Bueno, había un acertijo en la biblioteca, y nunca pensé que... Mirtha parecía... un momento¿dónde está Mirtha McFly?  
― Bueno... huyó. Cuando caíste, la directora se preocupó más por tu salud que de lo que pudieran hacer Mirtha y Rodolphus. Eduard luchó contra ambos, y los igualó e incluso superó, pero no pudo evitar que huyeran.  
― No sabe sí... bueno... ¿Mirtha llevaba algo en las manos?  
― Creo que Johanson mencionó algo... ¿qué es?  
― Eso mismo me gustaría saber... En fin, no sirvió de nada.  
― No voy a decirte que lo que hicieron estuvo bien, pero lo hecho, hecho está.  
De nuevo el silencio. Podían escuchar el suave sonido de la pluma de la enfermera Lewis recorriendo un pergamino.  
― Y, al final, no sé quién es mi bisabuelo.  
Harry pareció entristecerse un poco ante aquella pregunta.  
― Yo sí lo sé.  
― ¿Co... cómo¿Quién es?  
El mago adulto sacó de su túnica una reciente copia de _El Profeta_.  
― Es la edición de ayer por la tarde -le dijo, y dejó el diario en el regazo de David.  
En la primera plana había una foto de Hogwarts. El titular sobre la foto rezaba "Peligro en Hogwarts".  
Harry dio un toque con su varita sobre el titular y, en el lugar donde segundos antes estaba Hogwarts, ahora se leía una noticia.

Hace poco tiempo comentábamos en _El Profeta_ que un estudiante de Hogwarts, de apenas once años, se puso el traje de héroe y descubrió el lugar donde mantenían en cautiverio al reconocido Auror, Harry James Potter. Pero¿es ese estudiante realmente como lo pinta esa noticia? Rita Skeeter, enviada especial, nos cuenta su experiencia:

Cuando llegué a Hogwarts todos los alumnos me reconocieron al instante -reconoció Rita-. Los que estuvieron a mi alcance pidieron autógrafos, y los estudiantes más inteligentes me felicitaron por algunos de mis libros, como por ejemplo, _Vida y Mentiras de Albus Dumbledore_;_Snape¿Canalla o Santo?_; y, por supuesto, _Minerva McGonagall: La ambición de una mujer_, mi obra más reciente.  
Sin embargo, el motivo de mi visita no era firmar autógrafos a todos los estudiantes que me admiran -lo cual sería imposible en un solo día-, sino preguntar sobre la personalidad de un chico que dio mucho que hablar en las semanas anteriores, un tal David Harrison.  
Esperaba que la mayoría de los concurrentes lo conociera o pudiera darme datos sobre su vida, pero me sorprendí al saber que no era así. Desde luego, conseguí algunas entrevistas, y deduje que en realidad los demás temían una represalia de Harrison si decían algo que comprometiera su reciente e inmerecida condición de héroe:  
"Está loco de remate", nos dice Nicholas, hijo del respetable Jacobo Ralph, que hace unas horas se convirtió en cabecera del Consejo Escolar. "Desde el primer día supe que no quería tener problemas con él, porque hechizó al Sombrero Seleccionador para que no lo enviara a Ravenclaw", completó Ralph. Como la comunidad mágica sabe, el célebre Sombrero Seleccionador fue hechizado por los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts, y no se sabe de nadie que lo haya engañado. ¿Significa esto que Harrison empleó magia negra, antes incluso de comenzar sus estudios?  
"Sus padres son _muggles_... hay algo raro en esto", comenta Justin Adam, un compañero de Nicholas. Esto conlleva a una pregunta¿cómo tenía Harrison conocimientos de magia antes de Hogwarts? La verdad, en la página 3.

Sin poder creer lo que leía, levantó la vista. Harry asintió en señal de aprobación, tomó el periódico y buscó la página tres. Ofreció leerlo en voz alta y David aceptó, porque estaba cansado y aturdido. El artículo completo decía:

¿Cómo conoció Harrison la magia siendo hijos de _muggles_? La verdad es increíble. Cuando un hijo de muggles tiene edad suficiente para asistir a Hogwarts, su familia es visitada por dos magos, cuya tarea es explicar y hacer comprender a sus padres lo que el futuro le depara a su hijo. Lo cierto es que, en el caso de Harrison, los dos magos fueron nada menos que Harry James Potter y Neville Longbottom.  
"Poco antes de que Potter desapareciera, lo vi hablando con Harrison. Ninguno de los dos parecía disgustado, pero al hijo de Potter, que también estaba allí, no le gustaba lo que se estaban diciendo, fuera lo que fuese", dice Thomas Goyle, un apuesto y corpulento chico de quinto año.  
¿Qué significa eso¿Es una coincidencia que el héroe y la víctima se vieran cara a cara dos semanas antes de que el secuestro ocurra? Pero hay más, y con respecto al segundo informante de la familia Harrison, Neville Longbottom.  
"Unos días después de empezar las clases, el hijo del profesor Longbottom me atacó. Yo estaba con mi amigo Justin, pero él no pudo hacer nada. Cuando quisimos irnos, llegó Harrison y me golpeó", nos sigue contando Nicholas Ralph, notablemente consternado por la naturaleza de esos hechos. Continúa: "la directora dijo claramente que ese tipo de hechos estaban terminantemente prohibidos dentro de Hogwarts, pero aún así no lo expulsaron. Todos los profesores lo consienten; en nuestra primera clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, el profesor Johanson le dio cincuenta puntos por hacerme magia negra y romperme un brazo". Algo realmente alarmante y degradante para la reputación del prestigioso colegio. Cuando parecía que el pobre Nicholas había contado todo lo que tuvo que soportar durante este ciclo escolar a manos de Harrison, se atrevió a confesarme, "Y me desafió a duelo. Pero lo hizo delante de toda la escuela, y me llamó cobarde, por lo que no pude negarme. Yo no quise hacerle daño y tuve que dejarme perder", concluye este noble y ejemplar estudiante.

Contenta y sorprendida por la información cosechada, me dispuse a escribirla, aunque había algo que me tenía intrigada. En el momento en que visité el colegio, Harrison está -misteriosamente- en la enfermería, junto a su ¿amigo?, Charles Thomasson. Eduard Johanson, el ya nombrado profesor de defensa contra las malas artes, también se encuentra con él. ¿Coincidencia? Tal vez, pero hay algunas cosas que no cierran. La profesora McFly, hermana de Rupert McFly, implicado en el ¿secuestro? de Harry Potter, desapareció del colegio sin siquiera presentar la renuncia, la misma noche que Harrison y compañía ingresaron a la enfermería. Pero¿realmente desapareció?  
"Miraba todo el tiempo a Harrison, como preocupada por algo", nos dice Adam.  
Al parecer, la gente que se relaciona con Harrison no termina muy bien. Potter: secuestrado; McFly: desaparecida. Pero ni sus propios amigos, o como él los llama, se salvan. Algunos valientes alumnos de Slytherin nos cuentan que Frederic Rowley, a quien se puede ver en compañía de Harrison, también desapareció. Curiosamente, fue encontrado junto a Potter. ¿Cómo es posible que un destacamento completo de Aurores no pueda encontrar a una persona, y dos niños de once años si puedan hacerlo? Algunos creen que Harrison estaba al tanto del paradero de Potter y envió allí a Rowley para acrecentar su condición de héroe inesperado.

Para comprobar mis hipótesis, fui a entrevistar a la directora, pero me cerró la puerta de su despacho en la cara. Seguramente está ofendida y sorprendida con la información que publico en _Minerva McGonagall: La ambición de una mujer_, y no se imagina cómo obtuve esos datos tan comprometedores.  
Aún así, como nadie me dijo que tenía prohibido hacerlo -no me dieron la oportunidad de preguntarlo-, me encaminé al antiguo despacho de la pobre McFly. Y, lo que encontré allí, me dejó los pelos de punta. Empleando mis experimentadas y reconocidas técnicas periodísticas, revisé todos sus libros y apuntes -al parecer, desapareció tan repentinamente que no tuvo tiempo de recoger sus cosas-. Para mi asombro, y el de todos los lectores, descubrí que Harrison, en realidad, podría estar emparentado con el que es considerado el segundo mago más tenebroso de la historia, Gellert Grindelwald.  
Como saben todos los que hayan leído mi libro _Vida y Mentiras de Albus Dumbledore_, la época de poder de Grindelwald fue superada únicamente por el ascenso del Innombrable. ¿Explica esto los conocimientos y el -insano- exceso de poder en un niño de once años? La profesora McFly, una buena persona y reconocida empleada en cada uno de los puestos de trabajo que ocupó, bien pudo haber descifrado esto, pero decidió mantenerlo en secreto por el bien de Harrison. El revoltoso alumno podría haberse enterado de los conocimientos de su desdichada profesora y, muy probablemente, tomó cartas en el asunto. La gran pregunta es¿Mirtha McFly desapareció, o lo que le ocurrió fue algo mucho peor?  
La versión que los empleados de Hogwarts y algunos alumnos sostienen es que McFly atacó a Harrison, McGonagall y Johanson, y luego huyó, pero no muchos se creen esa historia.

Por el bien de todos, estoy decidida a estudiar el parentesco entre Harrison y el oscuro mago, y también lo sucedido realmente con Mirtha McFly.

David estaba boquiabierto. No había leído _Vida y Mentiras de Albus Dumbledore_, pero estaba seguro de haber visto el nombre de Gellert Grindelwald en su libro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, mientras estudiaban los aspectos generales de los magos tenebrosos.  
― No creas en todo lo que dice, Skeeter siempre fue así -dijo Harry con desprecio.  
― Por supuesto que no lo creo. Yo no soy pariente de ese Grindelwald. Mi apellido paterno es Harrison y el materno es Dawson, y los dos son apellidos ingleses.  
― Sí, David, lo de Grindelwald es verdad. Acabo de comprobarlo. El misterioso pariente mago que te heredó los poderes es Gellert Grindelwald.  
― No es posible -protestó David-. Se supone que es mi bisabuelo materno.  
― Así es.  
― El hijo de mi bisabuelo materno se llamó Thomas Dawson, no Thomas Grindelwald.  
― David, creo que es el único dato verídico en toda la noticia. Te lo digo de buena fuente.  
David no dijo nada. ¿Sería aquello verdad¿Sería pariente de aquella persona que, sabía, había causado la muerte y destrucción de muchas familias?  
― No tiene importancia tu ascendencia, David, al menos no para ti. Es posible que acapares la atención y seas el destino de todos los rumores y comentarios por un tiempo... yo pasé por lo mismo cuando venía al colegio, y te aseguro que no tiene ninguna importancia. Lo único que tienes que hacer es refugiarte en tus amigos -señaló con la cabeza a Charlie, y suspiró-. Sí, son lo único que te mantiene en pie, después de todo.  
― ¿Y si ellos también me rechazan? Ahora que van a saber de donde vengo...  
― No te rechazarán, porque no tienen motivos para hacerlo. Si te conocen bien, no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Yo también dí que hablar cuando venía al colegio... pero tenía dos grandes amigos -volvió a suspirar-. Sí, sus personalidades eran increíblemente opuestas. Estaban destinadas a quedar juntos.  
― ¿Cómo se llaman?  
― Ron y Hermione. Terminaron bien: se casaron y tuvieron dos hijos.  
― ¡Ah! Bueno, supongo que algún día voy a conocerlos. ¿Qué pasó con ellos?  
De pronto, el semblante de Harry perdió toda su luminosidad.  
― Ellos se fueron -dijo, con voz tranquila pero afectada.  
― ¿Están... -tragó- están muertos?  
― No, no. Simplemente se fueron.

El resto de los días pasaron volando. Como Harry predijo, muchos se divertían mirándolo y, después de una semana, "criticar a Harrison" era en Hogwarts un deporte tan popular como el Quidditch.  
Sin embargo, sus amigos no cambiaron de actitud hacia él, sino que sus lazos se hicieron más fuertes. No tardaron en reírse del artículo de Rita Skeeter y admirar la peculiar capacidad y predisposición de esa periodista para hacer que todo parezca lo que no es.

Durante el banquete de despedida se anunció el ganador de la Copa de Quidditch y la Copa de la Casa. En cuanto al deporte, la copa quedó en manos de Gryffindor, gracias a las espectaculares actuaciones de todo el equipo y el toque de suerte de Steve Skinner. Pero eso no alcanzó para trepar a la primera posición en la Copa de la Casa, sino que se tuvieron que contentar con el nada despreciable segundo puesto, después de Ravenclaw, cuyos alumnos se lucieron en las aulas durante todo el año escolar; Frederic estaba orgulloso de haber contribuido con algún que otro punto.  
La misteriosa desaparición de Mirtha también dio mucho que hablar, pero a fin de cuentas la mayoría de los alumnos optaron por tomar la versión de David; tal vez eso se debió a que Harry salió en su defensa en una entrevista para _El Quisquilloso_, contando la verdad de los hechos y disipando todas las falsas acusaciones para con David.  
David, además de desconcertado, estaba preocupado por Mirtha. Algo deseado por alguien capaz de matar a su propio hermano no podía ser nada bueno. Pero, como Harry le dijo, ya tendrían tiempo para ocuparse de ello.

El Expreso de Hogwarts fue perdiendo velocidad poco a poco, y los ánimos disminuían al ritmo del tren. Antes de cruzar la barrera de la plataforma 9¾, David se despidió de aquellos que estuvieron cerca de él durante ese año. Frank saludaba a su madre, Charlie abrazó a la suya y (David creyó saber por qué, pero no quiso saberlo) emitió un débil "¿estás bien?", para que su padre no lo oyera. Silvia y su hermana Candelia se unían también a su familia. En cuanto a Frederic, como sus dos padres eran _muggles_ y se negaron a cruzar la plataforma, caminó junto a él y no se separaron hasta que estuvieron en el lado _muggle_ de la estación King's Cross.  
― ¿Qué tal te fue? -preguntó Bean en cuanto David alcanzó a su familia y abrazó a todos.  
― Mejor imposible.  
No mintió. Después de todo, había descubierto un nuevo mundo y había dejado atrás aquel chico carente de personalidad que había sido cuando entró a King's Cross en septiembre del año anterior. ¡Cuanto tiempo había pasado! Lo alentaba saber que en pocos meses volvería a cruzar esa plataforma.  
― Si extrañas tu vida anterior, David, después podemos llevarte a visitar tu antigua escuela -dijo Evelin mirando sobre sus hombros.  
El chico se sonrió.  
― Ni me la nombres.


	28. Saludos y gracias

Publico esto solo para agradecer a los que dedicaron minutos de sus vidas para leer este fanfic.  
La primera parte, es decir, "el anuncio del Mago", ya terminó. De todas formas, tengo pensado seguir la historia, y voy a empezar a publicar a más tardar dentro de dos o tres semanas. Sin embargo, no sé si voy a publicar aquí, así que los invito a pasar por mi blog, donde seguramente será el primer lugar donde actualizaré:

http://durward(punto)wordpress(punto)com --- blog  
http://durward(punto)wordpress(punto)com/david-harrison --- sección dedicada a David Harrison

Gracias a todos nuevamente¡hasta la próxima!


End file.
